Echoes In The Lightning
by bleedingxinxspace
Summary: A strange new girl shows up...read more. TezukaxOC. Completed. Genre changed.
1. I 'Ello Mate

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis and any of its content.

**Summary**: The beloved Seigaku Tennis Club is grown up, well sort of, they are in high school. A strange new girl moves into town from London and is there to stay for good, but who is the new girl? She has a connection to the freshman star of the team...just who is the girl? (No pairings though slight TezukaxOC, but probably won't happen and also OOC).

Wow, okay so this is my first ever Prince of Tennis fanfic. I haven't planned whether I'll put a pair or not, yes I know, I know that this will be similar to other things like the whole missing cousin/brother/sister/uncle/aunt/blah thing but hey it was spur of the moment kind of thing. It wasn't plan or intentional at all, so please do not hate me for making the plot line or anything simple. Also I kindly apologize if its a Mary Sue (which I am unclear as to what that is haha) Review and stuff, please. English is not my native language, speaking wise its good and most of my spelling as well, grammar on the other hand is not up to it. A bid you a good day!

_This is thoughts._

**This is English speech.**

* * *

_Echoes in The Lightning_

**I. 'Ello Mate!**

The train from XX Station seemed slow, though Japan had fast trains, somehow they were slow today. A teenage girl sat by herself reading a book, she looked very engrossed in the book moving her pupils from left to right rather fast flipping the pages every few seconds. Two boys carrying tennis equipment sat in front of her not finding other unoccupied seats.

"Why must we go today?" One of them complained rubbing his temples trying to get rid of the headache that was over taking him. "Why mustn't we go?" The other younger guy yawned drinking juice.

The girl noticed and removed the book from her face to get a good look at the strange guys, immediately she noticed the one person she was searching for. "Ryoma?" Her voice was soft, not angelic, just soft.

"Eh, Rio?" He gawked blinking his sharp golden eyes trying to grasp the sudden meeting. "W-what are you doing here?" A tiny grin spread on the teenaged Rio thinking that he had probably forgotten that she was to arrive from London today.

For the few minutes that passed (seemed to last longer) no body said anything, until the train stopped at their arrival.

"Yo, Ryoma I arrived from London today." She responded as she followed the two teenagers to whatever location it was that they were going. "I though that perverted old man had told you, I wrote to him like a million times telling him."

"No." He replied nonchalantly yawning again. "How was the plain ride?"

What a way to start a conversation, on the other hand the other boy had no idea what they were talking about nor did he know who the strange girl was, though something about her resembled his younger teammate.

"Boring, Father kept on running his mouth all the way here." She rubbed her temples trying to get passed the jetlag. "Anyways, probably Father and Uncle are having a row after all these years they been apart. Why do I get a feeling that I don't even know where in the hell I am right now."

A sudden panic streak began to waver on her as the three stood in the street tennis courts that the two young man had attended ever since middle school.

"Momoshiro!" A boy with red hair came holding his racket in front of the guy with black spiky hair in a very threatening way. "You came back for a rematch?"

"No, Kamio, we are only here to get some practice." Soon enough they were down each other throats yelling and screaming.

"Tsk, what a horrid sight if you two want to argue take somewhere else." Rio frowned looking over at Echizen, who was now talking to some other guy with long purplish hair. "What a very sadistic arrival in Japan--"

The flustered girl was interrupted as another guy, ironically carrying a sadistic smile on his face followed by another boy joined them. Somehow Rio couldn't find a way to fit in, so she silently sat on the bench pulling out her sketchbook to randomly draw the boys playing tennis. There isn't any interesting subject to this but I'm bored. She thought grabbing her pencil in her left hand and begun the process of drawing.

The rest of the day went uneventful as she had decided to return home by herself without even waiting on her young cousin. Tomorrow would await a new day since it was school, not so much excitement waiting.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so its a short chapter but I think most of them will be short. Yes, yes I am aware of errors and some of it comes fast but again the ideas were just rushing into my head suddenly so don't kill me. I don't actually use the name 'Rio' from the Japanese name to be more precise. I originally intended on using the name 'River' but went with the Spanish translation which is 'Rio' (big duh) just pointing that out.


	2. II Ambassador's Son & Daughter

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

**Summary: **The beloved Seigaku Tennis Club is grown up, well sort of, they are in high school. A strange new girl moves into town from London and is there to stay for good, but who is the new girl? She has a connection to the freshman star of the team...just who is the girl? (No pairings though slight TezukaxOC and most likely isn't going to end up at all and a bit of OOC.)

**A/N:** Well...the title for the new chapter is kind of lame but I had no clue as to what else to call it so lets leave it at that. Anyways, sorry that its a Mary Sue (still in question Oo) and well I'll try my best not to make mistakes on the honorifics so probably I'll cut that out on later chapter. Randomly gets headache...blah...okay so this is a new chapter I'll shut up but do enjoy.

_This is thoughts._

**This is English speech.**

* * *

**II. Ambassador's Son and Daughter. **

_Beep…beep_. The annoying sound resounded on the tiny room, a hand reached for the snooze button, but unsuccessfully knocked it down to the floor.

"What the…" A sleepy voice came about as a teenaged girl rubbed her head after being hit by the alarm clock. Her hand reached for it and it was…"ALMOST EIGHT!?"

Quickly she scrambled to her feet waking up the young boy sleeping in the bed--it had happen after a long hour argument as to who claimed the rights to the bed--pulling his cover. "Yo, get your ass out of the bed and get ready!"

Why had no one woke them up earlier? They had literally raced to school. _What a tragedy that first day had to started like that_. The young woman's thoughts were soon decimated as she was introduce to the class that she was starting.

"Er, I'm Rio Echizen, 'Rio' as in river in Spanish and well cousin of the young freshman Ryoma." She tapped her finger thoughtfully on her lips. "I moved here from London yesterday, still have jet lag, I'm 17, not only do I speak fluent Japanese but I speak English. My Spanish is a bit rusty. My father is an Ambassador in France, my mother is a fashion designer or something, and my brother is part of a band." She had told enough, they didn't need to know anything else though by watching the glances of her classmates she knew that they would drown her with a million questions.

The thought of her cousin's fan girls brought her great discomfort as they began to attack her. Across the school on the tennis grounds, Ryoma, was practicing with one of his sempais.

"Oi, Echizen, what happen to your cousin yesterday?" The black haired guy asked. "Its funny how you two look a like, except her being a girl with long hair and gray eyes."

"Momo-senpai." He said finishing the match by knocking Momoshiro's racket out of his hand, never failed to do something crazy to win a match. "My uncle is a Japanese ambassador in France, their parents split up when she was ten though they still hang around each other. Rio lived with us in America until she was six when she and Ryouichi were sent to England, now that you know the story don't ask anymore."

There was a slight pained expression on his face, somehow Momoshiro sensed that the two cousins were close even if they did not show it much in the surface. A tiny smirk spread across his face as he motion him to go and change to go back to class. The dark haired girl sat in math class wondering how long must she endure the boring lesson, since back in England she had learned things that even college students did.

"Saa, are you Echizen's cousin?" The boy with the sadist smile whispered behind Rio. She turned slightly trying not to get in trouble with the teacher. "Yes, you're the sadist from yesterday." She grinned shaking his hand.

They didn't speak when the teacher suddenly cleared her throat and glared at them, something about her seemed a bit suspicious Rio noted going back to the book.

"--she's the daughter of Kenshin Echizen?" The Sadist stated as all the regulars of the club stood in the locker room changing since it was raining and practice had been cancelled. "She's very smart, nearly got ourselves in trouble today in math class."

"She looks like our O-Chibi." A different boy with a band-aid on his cheek smiled happily.

"Its too dangerous to have two Echizen members in the same school." Momoshiro teased laughing putting his arm around his neck for a headlock, it was some 'manly' thing.

The rain pounded hard against the umbrella, how suddenly had the weather changed in a matter of hours. The gloomy sky, the thick gray clouds, and the thick rain that literally blinded Rio as she walked alone back home trying her best not to let the rain damper her state of mind. Her father was due to return back to France tomorrow since, so she had to spend at least one more day with him before leaving and write a report for her mother.

It was more like a long rollercoaster ride being the daughter of an ambassador and the younger sister of Ryouichi from Shadow Lights, a supposed popular rock band. _Why must I have a baka brother like him? Wonder what's for dinner tonight_…her thoughts drifted from questions to the rain that was bothering her. At last she reached the Echizen house finding it hard to believe that she'll have to share a room with her younger cousin, what a tragedy.

"Rio-chan!" Nanjirou greeted her ruffling her hair. "Where's Ryoma? Practice?" There was a definite annoyance with his stupid ways of living, Rio was unable to understand him and why she was related to him.

"Uncle, geez." She shook her head and disappeared upstairs to change from her damp school uniform.

An hour later the young Ryoma entered the room as he watched her cousin play her guitar, it was strange how that side of the family acquired musical talent instead. "Eh, I didn't know that Ryouichi had taught you." He sat on the bed and continued to watch.

Rio spun around and nearly broke a string. "Don't scare me like that." The music stopped. "And no, I learned by myself by watching a movie where kids in a school form a band. Besides, we're going out for dinner tonight since Father is leaving tomorrow." He said nothing as he stood back up and walked out of the room.

The restaurant that they had picked was the one that Kawamura, one of Ryoma's teammates owned, well his father to say the least. The older family members dressed nicely, Ryoma just put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, while Rio wore a pair of skinny black jeans with a tunic-like short sleeve shirt with stripes. Most of the dinner, Nanjirou and Kenshin drank sake while Ryoma's mother and other cousin conversed about something.

"Why do I feel so out of place?" Rio whispered to her cousin, who had a very bored expression on his face. "Why are we here?" He responded leaning his head to the table finding it hard to stay awake.

"Um, want to leave all of them behind and go somewhere?" A very evil grin appeared on the girl's face. He on the other hand did not even respond. "Oh, come on _mate_." Without even noticing she dragged him out of the sushi place without saying anything to the 'high' authority figures inside.

It was late at night of course, the rain had stopped leaving only a few clouds on the sky to, a few painted stars hung alongside the moon. It was damp, horrible weather adding the heat, thought Rio as both she and Ryoma walked inside an arcade. Something that she couldn't keep away from at all, even if she was a girl.

"You are not a very girly person." He mocked as they began to play some fighting game. "Are you staying all year?" They hadn't gotten to that talk since they didn't see each other much in school or at home.

"**Bloody murder**…and yeah that's the plan." It was 'un-cute' playing video games with a younger boy, but that did not matter. "Mother put my ass on the plane, though I didn't understand that part. Ryouichi kicked me of course since he was on break from his tour. I'll be attending Tokyo University since I've passed the tests already." Ryoma raised an eyebrow not really comprehending the last part of what she had said.

"'Passed the tests already'" He repeated still finding it hard to understand it, though it was simple, why though? "You haven't finished your third year…am I lost here?"

There was something cute about his confused face looked like, she smirked. "Ha, no I've taken college courses in London but it doesn't apply here. I just need to show up my face to school." That was a lie of course, but it sounded better instead of saying _I'm just too smart to start right now_, or something worse. "I still have to do the homework and all, um that sounds strange. Whatever forget it, lets go."

How long had it been since the two Echizen cousins had been around each other? That's right way too damn long, but at least things seemed to be the same with their brother-sister relationship since Rio herself hadn't experienced much with her older brother, who at fifteen had struck a record deal with his band. Surely the family seemed to be rather famous at some point but it didn't go well either, having the entire world population look down on you due to famous parents/sibling/etc. was no trip in the park.

* * *

So, another sort of short chapter. Working on more chapters and I haven't planned as to how long this story will be, but probably not long. Anyways, Rio actually has a British accent in a way 'cause its hard for me to use British lingo and words. Thank you for reading!


	3. III Formalities & Cake

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its content.

**Summary:** The beloved Seigaku Tennis Club is grown up, well sort of, they are in high school. A strange new girl moves into town from London and is there to stay for good, but who is the new girl? She has a connection to the freshman star of the team...just who is the girl? (No pairings though slight TezukaxOC but probably not going to happen, and somewhat of an OOC.)

**A/N**: So this is the third chapter yay! How great. Okay so I am trying my best not to make it a Mary Sue (again I am not perfect so sorry my bad). Anyways, the character Rio on the next few chapters is trying to adjust to her new job as the assistant. Why did I made it that way? No idea since it was a spur of the moment kind of thing besides I thought it would be kind of out there in sorts for Tezuka to dislike a girl so badly, specially when the character is the cousin of Ryoma. I don't know...but yeah though she's supposed to be smart guess that she slacks off in some ways.

_This is thoughts._

**This is English speech.**

* * *

**III. Formalities & Cake.**

Sunday, you either hated it, loved it, used it, wasted it…whatever. It was the day of no school, the only day since even Saturdays were required to attend. The tennis club was busy with their morning practice, all the regulars were preparing to take replacements since most of them were third years and though it was early in the new school term they were going to be busy with exams.

"Don't let your guard down, stay focus, and strive for your best." Somehow the buchou was not in spirits as he walked off to see the coach. "Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"Tezuka, is everything alright?" The older woman asked examining the young buchou's face. He stood there watching his team practice from above the window.

"Have you found a replacement for your temporary assistant?" The stoic young man questioned scratching his eyes as his contacts were stinging his eyes.

Before she could answer there was a knock on the door, the door opened slowly as a girl with knee length stripped stockings, pair of black shorts, and a stripped shirt stepped in. The buchou nearly fell off the chair thinking of who the girl was, obviously she couldn't attend school since even coming to school all the students had to wear their uniform.

The young girl examined the place, it was simple nothing special to it. "Sorry that I'm late." She spoke softly, the buchou noted, but with a cold tone skimming on top. "I had to drive Otosan (1) to the airport, Ryuzaki-sensei he sends his greetings and deepest apologies that he couldn't come visit you."

"Ha, that Kenshin doesn't have much time." She chuckled handing her a folder. The girl froze as she looked at the stoic guy sitting there without an expression on his face, it was cold. "She'll be your assistant Tezuka, Rio Echizen, I have a teacher's meeting so I leave the two of you."

Off she went with an obvious smirk on her face as she slid the door shut to the office.

For a moment there had to be some mistake, sure they looked alike but they couldn't. "Echizen, you must be the one person who Fuji was talking about. Ryo?" He could not help but get out of his own comfort zone to get to the bottom of the mystery name.

How much she hated that part of the name. "Its Rio, means river in Spanish." She muttered feeling that this guy had to be a total idiot. "Feel free to look it up, and really that's my job here? I'm killing that **bloody man**_(2)_." Tezuka stood there in a midst of confusion and anger trying to figure out what she had meant at the end, two Echizen children, too troublesome.

After an hour long explanation, mainly involving taking care of Ryoma, both Rio and Tezuka walked back to the courts. There was a cold silence between them since they didn't really need to talk after she had said that she did not need more explanations, according to her, he thought, she was able to memorize things in once glance and needed to hear something once as well. Obviously there was something wrong with her, but he did not comment out loud as they walked inside the locker room as she was to organize things there.

_Great, first I failed my physics test the other day and got yelled at for no reason, and now this_. Rio thought feeling like things couldn't get any worse now with this stupid job, why her though? _Why should I even care for a stupid test, is not like I care about physics. _Having been around this cold natured person would only damper the mood she was in, or at least in some perspective she couldn't even imagine at all.

"So, you are the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu." She started small talk since she had no clue as to what to say after going back to her physics test. "I read a London newspaper and I saw your name, small world, eh? So, organize, clean--make this place look a bit more decent."

"Yes, and I'll give you papers to organize." He had completely avoided the first part. "There's some rules I would like to point out."

_Oh boy, here he goes with the same bloody rules, what am I five?_ She thought avoiding his obscure gaze.

"My cut-and-paste version is simply not to screw up my job here and take responsibility for the screw ups, don't get involve with matters that are not mine, and all of that. As you note I'm not five nor do I need a parent, sure I am arrogant and rather rude but please feel free to show that to me back. Ryouichi would surely take away my guitar for that, but its true." There was a slight pause for her to take a breather or else she would choke after blabbering all at once. "Buchou, I'm addressing you as such, no need to worry about my job and memorizing the rules at all."

Echizen, the next best tennis player, and a girl Echizen with a very arrogant tongue. Tezuka could not convey the matter correctly as he went back out to the courts leaving Ry-Rio to work. Surely after mentioning she had a brother, he too thought that Ryouichi would probably be the same, but where had he heard that name before? Too many thoughts.

"Saa…I'm guessing Rio wasn't easy to handle." Fuji, the sadist, smiled as he joined the buchou while taking a break. "She's a replica of Echizen except in a much more higher level. Both do not compare to Ryouichi."

He turned to look at his teammate with a rather confused look. "You know who that is?" That was a dumb question but still. "He's the member of Shadow Lights, lead singer and guitarist, Yuuta listens to them." That was information not needed.

The locker room was looking shinny compared to how it was in the beginning, everything was stack neatly in order and label (far from an OCD) just so the boys would have at least a sense of knowing where things were at. Men's way of organizing were: take, return, throw, leave a mess, and let someone else clean it (well not technically) but it was a theory since they couldn't return things properly to their places. It was rather annoying job, what kind of assistant job was that?

"**Bloody hell**!" She sighed taking a seat on the bench pulling out her MP3 player to listen to some music before returning to her work on organizing the stack of paper.

Slowly Rio got into her favorite J-Rock band of all time singing along to the beats while trying to play air guitar, though she did own one. As the tennis club was finally over the guys headed off to the locker room, each of then were hearing a voice singing from inside the closed locker room.

"When did we hire a singer? Nya!" Eiji, one of the regular members, asked with his trademark smile on his face. Everyone just felt confused as they opened the door and saw a Echizen-look alike playing air guitar and singing.

The buchou made his way in and stood there with the same cold expression on his face as he cleared his throat. "Echizen, if you are done with your work please be kindly as to step outside." Soon she stopped and glared at them for having lost her concentration as she was getting most of the chords down.

"**Bastard, breaking my concentration**. Gladly." It was more of a sarcastic remark at the end as she snatched her things. "My deepest apologizes buchou and you boys mind if you step aside as if you can't see doors aren't meant to be blocked." Her index finger shot up to the air to the now clean sign. DO NOT BLOCK ENTRANCE was written in red letters.

Everyone was now wondering whether she really was Ryoma's cousin or not as they all changed bickering about the whole thing with the sign. It hurt their 'manly' pride to be told off by a girl who didn't even understand what a man was about.

"She really is kawaii, nya!" Eiji said as he, Ryoma, Momoshiro, and Fuji were walking down the road to go get something to eat.

"Eh, she's just a girl." Ryoma said with a very uncaring note as they entered a local ramen shop. "Spending a long time in a foreign country doesn't do well in behavior, she's just like that ever since she was younger anyways, and adding to that she spent half her time with my old man." They chuckled.

Fuji smiled. "She's interesting, I'll like to see what she does next, eh?" Somehow that seemed to be the opposite of what he meant.

"Fuji-senpai, I suggest everyone just to let her be." Ryoma came into the defensive side for his cousin. "Rio is simply a very strange person who tends to get on everyone's nerves, but she's really unlike other girls."

In another part of town, lunch seemed unpleasant as Rio had to accompany the coach, the buchou, and the coach's granddaughter. The atmosphere was unpleasant, the conversations were composed of ten words maximum. Her gray eyes scanned the small restaurant, it was just like those western cafes they had in England and France, something she did not enjoy at all.

"When are you planning on returning to London?" The coach asked breaking the silence that was becoming heavy.

"Not in a very long time." She said nonchalantly feeling uncomfortable as Tezuka's arm brushed against hers. "I'll be attending Tokyo University to study business or something, really don't care about that." She was slightly bored talking about that sort of thing, so her mind wondered to the cake instead.

Everyone in the table stared at her as she was picking at it as if there was something wrong with it, the behavior displayed was strange, was she sick? Thoughts mingled with the noises that were surrounding the restaurant, it was strange though how things became so compressed in a small room, the world was rather small in comparison to its actual existence. How long had it been since she had an interaction like that with other people? Far too long, she thought, since the school she had attended did not really favor her.

This place seemed rather small, the table were not very long since she and Tezuka were sitting next to each other. _I'll have to kill myself next time this happens_, she thought, _should I go home?. _She detested how the whole lunch had turned out like but there was nothing to be done about it now.

A slight annoying expression spread across the young girl's face as the memories suddenly rushed into her head. "Excuse me, I'll take my leave." She stood up. "Thank you for treating me, have a good afternoon."

"Oh, she seems to have remembered something crucial." Ryuzaki-sensei smiled as all the occupants watched her disappear. "Everyone might be able to get along with her but her character is something to be really afraid of."

"W-what do you mean Obaasan?" Sakuno, the granddaughter stammered feeling a sudden change in the temperature.

Another smirk of dominance spread around the old woman's face. "Rio is nothing compared to how Ryoma acts like, everyone thinks its worst but that is not exactly like it. Rio doesn't take things too seriously, though she's smart, usually slacking off from homework and classes makes her a bad kid." She took a sip of water. "Everyone teases her because she acts like a boy sometimes. Rio is someone to watch out for, no one knows what would happen if you mess with her and after being told off by her as well. This cake is good." Tezuka sat there expressionless as ever while Sakuno looked in fear.

Could Rio Echizen be that dangerous?

* * *

A/N: Well the ending of this chapter wasn't really to my taste but I could not think of anything. Anyways, Rio doesn't like Tezuka nor she will like him in the future of this story either. I'm not sure what the plans are for the next chapter but I'll probably have to pull out the real reason why Rio moved back to Japan or something. I have two outlines for chapters dealing with the school's festival and I'll have to put some funny scenes there or something. Gosh...my brain is going to explode with all these ideas...I'll probably make her fail a test and get detention as well...not sure!! AH!! I'll shut up now. Thanks for reading!

* * *

1- Otosan- it means father or at least according to a website I search it on.

2- She's using British accent (again not good with it but I try).

Okay, so I don't know why I chose the physics class just thought it would fit for some odd reason. Tezuka does mistake her name for the other name 'Ryo' which can actually be spelled as 'Ryou' as well. For more information on that go to www(dot)behindthename(dot)com/nmc/jap2(dot)php or search in other sites.


	4. IV Shocking Announcement

**Disclaimer:** Well I get sick of typing the same old thing...don't own Prince of Tennis...blah!

**Summary:** Refer to previous chapters!

Well part 4, it came from this long lost idea from ages ago, so I thought I'd use it here. I hate myself for making changes but all the regulars are the same as always, in one chapter I made Kawamura be a former regular but then i felt bad and had to make the story right. Ah, gotta go edit that part. Anyways, I typed this in a very fast pace 'cause I was falling asleep and needed to finish it. Well...thanks for reading!

_This is thoughts._

**This is English speech.**

* * *

**IV. Shocking Announcement**

Another day, another week…time seemed to slip away rather fast since the young girl's arrival. Rio Echizen sat in the classroom taking an exam, yet another difficult one she wouldn't be able to really understand having not paid attention to the previous lesson, maybe if she thought about some of the content deep inside her memory she might be able to do well. It was hard enough having to wake up early for morning practice and having to sleep late after reading so many books for a certain class she was taking, probably literature wouldn't have been such an easy class to take, certainly back in London it had been.

"Echizen!" The sensei stood looking down on her test.

"Uh, what is it, sensei?" She looked up changing her pencil to her left hand. He did not look happy at all.

"Mind if I ask why is there a classic literature book below your test?" He pointed to the small paper cover book that she was reading. Rio thought this had to be the worst day ever, it was bad.

"Sorry, I'll finish my test right away." She tossed the book on the floor and begun to write fast not even looking at the questions. The sensei just grunted and walked off seeing that she was doing better compared to her previous test.

"I hate physics." She complained as all the regulars-- strangely enough-- sat during lunch in the cafeteria. "The whole concept of it seems…ridiculous in the first place. Ah, Otosan will scold me for life." They just chuckled thinking of how strange sometimes she could be.

"Rio if you had studied last night maybe you could've worried less over it." Ryoma stated looking bored as ever. She glared at him but said nothing since he was telling the truth.

"You were the one who wanted to play video games." She growled shoving rice into her mouth. "Besides, I've never liked math and science, now history is something that is far more easier to grasp your mind into, its not like you have to memorize weird symbols and all."

"What was your old school like?" Fuji asked feeling like the whole subject was getting a bit boring in sorts. Her gray eyes looked to the closed ones of Fuji, why had no one asked questions like that before?

Rio sighed scratching her head. "Um, it was a secondary academy, it focused on languages since my mother forced me there." She tried to recollect as much as she could since she really did not care much. "It was actually a boarding school, boring with a very dislikable uniform, but so glad I didn't attend that French institute. Somehow I wonder why my mother sent me there, anyways."

A freshman came running into the cafeteria flailing his arms up in the air while holding an envelope on his hand, he reached the table where they were sitting at and handed it to Rio.

"This letter arrived here for you." He informed and bowed. "Enjoy your lunch senpai-tachi!" And off he went leaving Rio in a confused state as she stared at the envelope in her hand.

Letters weren't sent to her usually, the only person that could ever contact her was an old friend from the academy. She tore the letter open and began to read its content.

**Dear Rio, **

**Hey how are you? Hopefully Japan sounds much more fun compared to what that idiot brother of yours keeps saying. Anyways, have you heard yet? It seems that your brother's ex-girlfriend is out of that institute that she was sent a few years back. Though that isn't as important as what I am about to tell you, bloody hell you're not going to like this. Anyways, your grandmother is going to be visiting sometime soon; she mentioned that she'll throw a party or something. 'Kay you'll kill me for not e-mailing it instead but sadly my bloody computer is not functioning. You better be prepared as to what foolishness she'll put you throw, I mean after throwing you out and making you change last names; I'm sure as hell she'll do something. Ah, well its getting late and I have an exam tomorrow, cheers to my best mate. **

**Yours truly,**

**Artie W. **

**P.S. Hopefully she doesn't think of an idea of dragging poor Ryoma just to make you cry again, sorry could not help but tease.**_(1)_

That had to be one of the worst news in the world.

A twitch seemed to have appear on her face as everyone began to notice it, somehow it was telling them to run deep inside; that little voice did not lie. Her fists had become white as the color of her face begun to drain, whatever it was that the letter said was nothing good. Inui began to write on his oh-so faithful green notebook; the behavior that she was displaying surely was entertaining and maybe it might help to understand Rio. _Ii data_.

Ryoma sighed. "Rio, don't tell me that _she_ is coming over here?" He put a great emphasis of dislike on the word 'she' since he knew well what it meant, though he dared not think about it. Rio turned to look at him shoving the letter to his chest.

"This isn't good." She said, more to herself then the rest. "Oh man, why does she have to show up so suddenly after three years? She always sends someone."

Inui continued to scribble away in his notebook, Eiji and Oishi sat there in a confused state, Tezuka said nothing as always, Kawamura stared off in space, Kaidoh just fshh-ed, Momoshiro simply scratched his head and Fuji simply smiled as always. Though all of them thought as to how in the world had Rio and Ryoma look in a frightened state, could it be that it was a threatening letter?

"W-what? S-she's…"Ryoma opened and closed his mouth unable to find the proper words to say at a time like this; it was impossible to speak.

The air had suddenly been sucked away, everything dissolved into the nothingness, it was the nightmare that would never end. Rio slowly rose to her feet and walked off leaving the boys in question and a poor Ryoma trying to get a hold of himself.

"Oi, Echizen what's going on?" Momoshiro, tired from the silence, asked later as they headed out to the courts. Ryoma said nothing pulling his cap down to hide his expression, which was still frightened and surprised as well.

"Echizen!" Tezuka appeared inside the locker room to give his orders to the young assistant, who was still in shock. "Ten laps around the courts and no excuses." He ordered with his arms folded across his chest.

"Yes." She muttered tightening her shoe strings and zipping her jacket. "Why is she suddenly making a visit? That woman…what are her strange reasons?…" She mumbled to herself walking past Tezuka, who now had a very confused look upon his face.

"Hoi, O-Chibi, why is Rio-chan so…morbid? Nya." Eiji asked hooking his arm around his neck for a headlock again--manly manners?

"Kikumaru-senpai--OW--that hurts." Ryoma tried his best to break from the grip, but it was nearly impossible. "If she doesn't want to say then don't ask…ouch…Kikumaru-senpai."

"Eiji, you're going to kill Echizen." Oishi once again tried to break the two apart. "Echizen-san does not want us to meddle in her business…Eiji!"

After practice, Ryoma and Rio decided it would be best to go home alone without having the rest of the team follow them. It would be best for them not to know about the woman whom they dared not even remember, first of all Ryoma wasn't even related to her, but since Rio was he was always dragged into those family affairs.

"I can't handle it!" Rio hissed kicking a rock on the road. "She's always trying to screw things up, first kicking me out 'cause I don't fit her standards and now coming here for no good reason." A slight frustration was growing as both entered the house dropping their things at the entrance and taking off their shoes.

"Hopefully she doesn't come and that's only a rumor." Ryoma encouraged trying to make her feel better as they ascended towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, that woman just gives me the creeps." They laughed taking their place on the table finding it hard to concentrate.

It seemed that the person who kicked Rio back to Japan was suddenly approaching; plans to avoid that arrival were impossible. It worried Rio since she was the one who had to paid the consequences, her mother after all did not teach her the ways of the family, and it was clear that the sudden visit would not be good.

* * *

1- The letter is written in English...somehow i have to clear this up since i get confused myself so sorry for that. Also, Artie is simply a friend who will not appear in the story at all; maybe for letters...not sure.

**A/N**: Wow, someone is about to bring trouble for Rio. I have the next chapter typed up but I have to re-read over it to make changes and besides that I had a hard time with the new character...'cause i had to make her a very evil character, or at least personality wise. Something. OK whatever then...Tezuka indeed does make Rio run laps...i found that kind of funny 'cause she just gets in trouble for no reason or at least not in the surface. Um it would be appreciated if you guys could help develop the character...give situations or something like that not sure on how to put it!! Ah...writer's block gotta hate it! Thanks!


	5. V Meeting Kotone

**Disclaimer:**...don't own Prince of Tennis...gotta get a sticker that says that or something.

Thanks for the reviews...I should have mentioned that in previous chapters, what an idiot. Anyways, well I am trying my best not to make this a bad story. Well I appreciate the support either way. A friend of mine reviewed this but believes there's still errors, hope you don't mind.

Also, some of the content is based on life experiences, don't take it to heart so much since I am working at my best to make this story to make sense. Well...do enjoy now!

**Summary:** Refer to previous chapters...

_This is thoughts._

**This is English speech.**

* * *

**V. Meeting Kotone**

The airport seemed filled with a bunch of people, the young Echizen Ryoma was dragged by his father to greet the infamous Kotone. He yawned and waited impatiently pulling his cap down to hide the panda eyes he had from the lack of sleep; after all sharing a room with a seventeen year old cousin did not fair well with a good night sleep. Rio Echizen had refused to even come since she did not know what awaited her, Ryoma being the 'nice-well-behaved' boy he was decided to tag along.

"Otosan! This is boring, and why are we here so early?" He complained the hundredth time in the past five minutes. His father, Nanjirou, only chuckled muttering something about his son not being 'cute in any way'; but only receiving a very nasty glare from the black haired boy.

Another half hour passed, the plane from London arrived. A slender tall woman joined the two men in waiting, she recognized them immediately since they looked like her former son-in-law. A tiny grin spread on her thin lips that bore red lipstick to them, her small grey eyes held a sheepish glow upon them, and slowly she approached them--glided if you will--tapping the oldest of them in the shoulder.

"Nanjirou, what a surprise to see you here?" Her voice was somewhat soft with a slight coating of happiness to it. She noticed Ryoma and pinched his cheek as she so often did; that was the nightmare she was. "Ow--that hurt!" A frown folded in his face as he pouted making him look adorable in her eyes.

"Ah, Kotone-san, how was the flight?" Nanjirou grinned as he took her suitcase, and guided her to the car on the parking lot and smacking his son in the head.

The sun was slowly appearing on the horizon line, its golden glow glazed the city and its tall buildings, and the darkness hid beneath the shadows where the light could not touch. The faint sent of the fading summer lingered momentarily as Nanjirou rolled his window down to annoy Ryoma, who had fallen asleep leaning against the window, with the wind blowing against his face.

"What brings you to Japan?" He asked feeling a bit confused as to how suddenly she had showed up. "Kenshin and Jane-chan would be delighted to hear about this, though Rio-chan hates it after what--has happen recently." A hint of a dangerous tone to his voice seemed to appall Kotone, but she dared not even talk about that.

She stared out the window on the passenger sit. Looking at the city passing by, filled with many thoughts in her mind quickly searching for an answer.

"Rio-chan needed a break from the mess our family is going thru, after the divorce, forcing her to do what I wanted out of her was nearly impossible." Kotone sighed and laid her head against the car seat keeping her eyes on the city. "Jane sent her here with an agreement with Kenshin-san, or at least that's what I hear from them. That girl isn't fit to stay here at all, but I suppose I can argue with her to go back." It was too much of a long explanation, she thought, since it was impossible to deal with many things at once.

Back at the house, Rio walked into the kitchen pulling her knee-length stripped socks up as she felt chilly, she greeted her aunt and cousin. It was too early to tell what the day would be like since her grandmother would be arriving soon, what would she say? Rio had not seen her grandmother in three years but she felt the control the family had over her, so many years walking behind the shadow of both her and her mother was impossible. She dared not voice the true reason as to how she had come here, telling them that she ran away sounded lame and too peculiar, she sighed heavily as the door opened.

"Rinko, Nanako-chan…we're back." Her uncle called loudly as they entered the kitchen. Rio nearly fell out of the chair as she watched her grandmother walk--glide--towards her with a very soft look upon her face. "Hello, Rio-chan its been three years, has it…not?" Her voice was too gentle for her taste.

Rio sat back on the chair and rubbed her arms finding it awkward. "Yes, it has been." Her voice was low, but soft. "Mind if I ask about the sudden visit?" Kotone took a seat in front of her and put her hands on her lap as the lady she was.

"I came here to take you back to London." Nothing matter but her family, the duties that Rio and Ryouichi had to carry on. Rio frowned folding her arms in front of her. "Rio-chan, look it isn't easy for me to just drop everything to come here to do this, just try to bare with it."

"I don't care about what you do." She replied turning her head to avoid looking at her. "I don't expect my life to be boring all the time you know, staying indoors its a bit too extreme for my taste, and I am tired of following all those damn rules."

Kotone sighed finding it impossible to deal with that since she did not understand her behavior well, then again she was an Echizen nonetheless making it more complicated. She continued to believe that she hadn't learn all the things that she needed to survive, teaching her, forcing her, no matter what method she had to use to control her would only make Rio's life better.

"I never asked for you to obey all of them." She explained shifting in her chair, but keeping her eyes on her. "I did not speak to you for those years for reasons. Following the rules and obeying are the only things that we do in order to raise you in a good environment, its not like you would want to step onto the world acting like those insolent people, right? Of course not, you are a lady and therefore you need to gain a sense of what that is along with your mind."

She pushed herself out of the table knocking the chair onto the floor. The rest in the room only watched but dared not to speak, it was impossible to break them two apart.

"**You are spouting nonsense now**!" She shouted cursing under her breath feeling like this just won't end. "Manners? Studies? You think that I am going to spend the rest of my life doing that, having children and make them obey like they are slaves? Besides that, I came here because I wanted to and to get away from that side of the family." Fighting was pointless since no one listened to her reasoning. "I don't want to be your tool anymore."

Kotone sat silently for a moment, trying to ponder upon some response to that, she thought her behavior would have changed but that would never change. Changing her last name, running away from London, going against the rules…it was too much for her to completely convey herself into.

"Eh, we have practice in thirty minutes." Ryoma broke the silence by dropping his tennis bag on the floor. "I'm leaving before I get there late." He was a carefree, cocky young man who did not even care so much about the presence of his cousin's grandmother at all, though he disliked her attitude.

He left shrugging off the strangeness in the room, he of course, did not think it was important to worry about it, yet.

"I have to go." Rio stated standing up, but was short pulled back. Her grandmother was glaring at her with the same gray eyes she had as well. "What? Can't a person do their school activities? Too dangerous out there for me?"

They glared at each other for a moment until Kotone let go her go, it was too hard to keep her from going.

* * *

A/N: Ah, hopefully I am not doing too bad and I am trying not to make this too much of a Mary Sue but I suppose it isn't working, and if you don't like it then well can't do anything about that. I'll try not to make the next chapter so depressing or similar to this one, maybe add more funny and I have to get rid of the new character 'cause I am not liking her much. Well whatever...I'm too bored to think of what to put here so...thanks for reading! :)...before I go, should I bring other characters from other schools? Ah, i wonder?


	6. VI Driven into Insanity

**Disclaimer:** Um...don't own Prince of Tennis though I want Ponta...it looks delicious!

**Summary:** Refer to previous chapters.

Thanks for reading this chapter! Um, this chapter was planned to have been posted yesterday but it was not done and I had to check to make sure it was alright. Yes, grammar is bad but it can't honestly be that bad, and if its please excuse my bad mistakes. Anyways, it seems that I repeat myself over and over with things like that...ah well do enjoy now. Oh, and the chapter name is kind of stupid but I could not think of anything good...must be early stage of writer's block..?!

_This is thoughts._

**This is English Speech.**

* * *

**VI. Driven into Insanity**

The wind had picked up for a few days, the news had reported that there was a typhoon making its way, but it was not so strong. The days were growing thin with the competition ahead of the Seigaku tennis club, so practicing was the only thing that they could do in order to win any games they were going to participate in. The regulars worked hard in order to obtain a win, since it was expected of the best in the country and such--not bragging of course.

"Oi, Echizen!" The spiky black haired boy, Momoshiro, called over his younger teammate as he stepped out of the locker room.

"Hai, Momo-senpai." Echizen answered back pulling his trademark white cap down holding his red racket. From afar they heard someone arguing, sure enough they knew who it was, so they ignored it.

"I don't understand how Tezuka-buchou puts up with your cousin." Momoshiro teased as they reached the courts.

"Saa…they are at it again ne, Echizen?" Fuji joined them chuckling as always enjoying the scene.

"I know nothing, start the game Momo-senpai." He refused to even get into the situation since hew knew why his cousin was venting her anger towards someone else, but kind of felt bad for his buchou, who only stood there with the same stoic face as always.

"Oi, she's yelling again, nya." Eiji popped out of no where and joined Fuji to watch Ryoma play, though they were barely paying attention. "Wonder what's gotten her all railed up for? Its not like doesn't get angry or anything, but she's been acting a bit off."

"Saa…I really don't know." Fuji crossed his arms and thinking. "Echizen isn't saying anything, maybe its his fault." Eiji smirked, removing their attention from the loud mouth and back to the game.

Their concerns only seemed to increase for the past week, but dared not speak as she always carried a gloomy look about her. They set off to practice before being yelled at by their coach and wishing that Rio would go back to normal, it wasn't so entertaining for them at all. It was like having their rackets being taken away, no other form of entertainment could ever fulfill the gap that was left behind therefore they needed her back as part of their entertainment--cruelty?

"Echizen, twenty laps." Tezuka stated looking at her as she was panting hard.

"**Laps, is that all there is to this**?" Rio scoffed stomping her foot on the ground for the tenth time in the screaming fest, well she did more of the screaming then he. "I can't be late for a second or else I have to run laps. Geez, forget it I am going home and do my homework like a good kid I am, and forget this stupid job." She dropped the notebook on the ground and ran off leaving Tezuka behind without saying anything.

Was it better to just let her be? No, punishing her was not doing anything at all and he was sick of her behavior, so it was better if she just left instead. He walked towards the coach's office with the same look on his face, slowly his hand grasped the door knob and he turned it, hesitant at first. The door opened as he entered closing it behind him.

"Sorry for interrupting Ryuzaki-sensei." He exclaimed walking towards her desk.

"Ah, Tezuka." She smiled pouring tea and handing it to him. "What is it that you need to discuss today? Troubles with Rio Echizen again?" He looked at the cup and the ripples forming in the water.

He sighed feeling a bit--strange. "Yes, I let her quit her position." His monotone voice seemed rather soft in sorts. "Everyone has been complaining about her attitude and I decided it would be for the best to let her go, the team is working hard and I don't feel like we need distractions."

The sun disappeared behind the thick clouds, distorting and forming shadows at the same time.

"Well, you do what you do with for the best Tezuka." She smiled writing something down. "So, she won't be returning from now on then." He nodded in agreement.

The days only seemed to grow rather slowly for Rio as she walked in the street immersed on her thoughts, hoping and wishing that her grandmother had gone back to London, but even if she prayed to the gods each day that wish--it would never come true. She sighed deeply as she dug her hand on her pockets pulling out her MP3 player to drown herself into the loud guitar notes of the songs, though it would not make the world feel different compared to everyday life.

Thick white clouds hung on the sky, the wind was light as it brushed against Rio's skin and wrapping itself around her long dark locks. She pushed the gate open to enter the Echizen residence, a heavy feeling came over her as she set foot inside dropping her school bag on the entrance and taking off her shoes.

"I'm home!" She announced entering the kitchen peering over at the table to see if there was food--to her disappointment there wasn't. She quickly removed the headphones from her ears and put it back on her pocket. Her aunt, Rinko, was in the kitchen reading the newspaper while her uncle, Nanjirou, laid asleep outside while Karupin moved her tail around.

"Ah, Rio welcome." Her aunt greeted her with a smile on her face. "You seemed to be early, you usually arrive when Ryoma does, did anything happen?" Nanjirou sat up with a very devious smirk on his face.

Rio sat down on the table and sighed once again laying her head on the table. _Yes, I spent ten minutes yelling at the buchou to vent my anger_, it was what she wanted to say. "No, just a long day and another bad grade on my test." Nanjirou, feeling like messing with her, smiled widely almost devilish like.

"Poor, poor Rio-chan." He said with that stupid smirk on his face that made her twitch. "That look on your face is not cute just like that baka Ryoma."

"What's poor about me? And stop worrying about the world being cute or not, its annoying!" She growled standing up finding it impossible to deal with the likes of him. "Oh right, having to be related to Kotone is the poor thing about me, I'm going to Ryoma's room."

Rio stood up and left the kitchen without saying anything much, since lately her spirit has been rather in the gloomy side making it impossible to tease her in any way. Nanjirou exhaled heavily as his wife began to cook dinner, soon their son would come home from practice, and would whine about dinner not being ready.

An hour later, Ryoma entered the house but did not go to the kitchen, instead he walked to his bedroom to look for his cousin. As he opened the door she laid in the floor staring at the ceiling while listening to her music loud, it was loud enough for him to hear it as he walked and laid on his bed feeling tired of the long practice. He examined her face, the deathly glared did not seemed to have subsided as her foot shook at the beat of the song, or so he assumed.

"Rio?" He called glaring down at her as she looked back at him with the steely gray eyes. Something deep inside burned greatly, but being held back by some invisible force.

The dark haired girl sat up pulling her knees to her chest and removing the headphones from her ears. "What is it?" Her voice was soft, almost lazy filled with boredom, as she hugged her knees.

"I heard that you will no longer be going to practice." Odd, it was the first time that he sounded concern about her, so she snickered thinking it was too good to be true. "Don't laugh, I am trying to make a serious point here!"

She stopped. "Gomen-gomen. Yeah, that's the plan after all Tezuka-san got too bored with my conversations with myself." _Honestly, I would never tell you the truth_. Her eyes flashed a very deadly glare as she stared off looking a bit scary sending shivers down Ryoma's spine.

_Has she always had that creepy look?_ He thought, shaking his head and standing back up. "I'm taking a bath." He simply got bored talking to her, maybe that's why they did not talk much?

"Always ignoring me, eh what else can I expect from you." The girl smiled unwrapping her arms from her knees to stand up. "Go take your bath then, I'll help you with your math after dinner." She heard him curse loudly as he walked off.

Alone again, her thoughts swirled in an endless spiral thinking of how badly her day had been, but not really feeling sorry for herself. Mainly, Rio was a person who skulked over things so often it was impossible to tell what exactly it was that she did, but nonetheless, it was scary to be near her. It was like her bad attitude and personality rubbed on them, or at least that's what Ryoma believed and blaming her for his arrogance as well.

* * *

A/N: Ah, kind of a long chapter and kind of depressing after I said that the new one wouldn't be as such, oh well failed again. Um yes she's their entertainment, or at least for Fuji and Eiji, cruel? I actually thought it would be kind of funny in a way, and I know Tezuka and Ryoma were a bit OOC. Anyways, to clear things up to be honest the plot is still unknown to me how sad, eh? Of course it is, well please review, comment, whatever it would be appreciated. Flames will be ignored. Thanks for the support!!


	7. VII Weekend Campfire Pt 1

**Disclaimer:**...the same as always...don't own any of Prince of Tennis only the OC!

**Summary:** Refer to previous chapters.

Note: Chapter 7. Its going to be a two part chapter and this is part one. I don't like writing flashbacks so this would be probably one of the few of the story or probably the only one, sorry haven't planned it yet. Thanks to my friend Liz for reading it and for the ideas. Thank you to **9angels1idiot** for the favorite and to all of those who have put an alert and for the reviews. Not sure again as to how long this story will last 'cause starting from today (4-20) in about two months I'll be moving and probably won't be able to post a single thing until November or early next year. Again, don't know yet. Well enough blabbering, hope you enjoy this chapter. Is it just me or is the whole mood of the story changing from last chapter? Yeah, this chapter will be a bit more fun compared to previous chapters 'cause I don't much enjoy writing dramatic stuff...anyways...

_This is thoughts._

**This is English speech.**

* * *

**VII. Weekend Campfire. Part 1.**

* * *

The slight semi darkness surrounded the secluded area, the large tall trees made a canopy preventing the sun from striking the ground. From time to time shadows distorted themselves, a couple of figures walked amongst the path; one of them holding a map on their hands.

"Oyaji, do you even know how to read a damn map?" Ryoma complained with the same bored expression on his face. The group had been walking for the past thirty minutes without saying anything much.

_Flashback_

_5:00 AM_

"_Yo, Ryoma, Rio-chan get up!" Nanjirou entered the room and hit each of them with a tennis ball, minus the fast speed--enough to awaken them. _

"_What the--" Ryoma groaned and sat up straight scratching his eyes. "What do you want Oyaji?" A pout formed on the young man's face while glaring at his father with his golden eyes._

"_We are going to the mountains, get ready or else." He smirked, slamming the door shut making Rio sat up with her eyes still closed. _

"_Its five in the damn morning!" She groaned and slumped down on her bed, while Ryoma yawned doing the same. _Why get up early to go to the mountains? _Both of them thought at the same time, also thinking that Nanjirou had gone completely psychotic--more then he already was._

_End of Flashback_

"Fresh air in the morning is good." Inui, the data man, noted pushing his squared glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It helps with our muscles and the latitude--"

"We don't need to hear it!" Rio interrupted him pushing him aside as she walked passed him trying to get away from the group, since she didn't really want to be included with them after leaving her post. "**Uncle, you woke me up so early in the morning for this pointless trip. Why the hell am I even included with the bunch?**"

Nanjirou chuckled as they approached an old cabin. It was weathered down, vines wrapped themselves around the hedge and covered the windows; somehow it looked rather like a creepy cabin that hadn't been used in many years. Everyone stared at it in discomfort unable to really understand as to why they were brought here in the first place, though they could not argue since it was Nanjirou Echizen, whom they held a great respect though--with the exception of Ryoma and Rio, who were related to him.

"Nya, it looks old." Eiji exclaimed wiping his brow from the small sweat beads that had formed. The red head still doubted that he wanted to go inside the creepy looking cabin. "I don't like the idea of staying here, nya."

"Eiji, calm down, its going to be okay." Oishi tried to comfort him.

"There's a 100 percent chance that we will be cleaning the cabin." Inui, the data man, informed to the rest.

Ryoma and Rio frowned at the obvious.

"Duh!" Both Echizen kids had very nasty glares upon their young faces, too stubborn to even break thru them, and annoying for those who were bothered by their arrogance and bad attitude.

"I want to go home, this is pointless Oyaji!" Ryoma stated vaguely.

"Oi, come on Echizen, it's the mountains." Momoshiro, who had a huge smile on his face, appeared behind him grabbing his cheeks and pulled them.

All the regulars gathered around as Nanjirou gave out simple orders as to what they were going to do, while Rio stood there gazing at the surroundings noting that the cabin was stuck in the middle of nowhere. There was no faint sound of a river or a road near by, everything was simply covered by trees like a wall that had formed naturally around. The sun hid behind the white clouds upon the blue sky, the breeze brushed against the trees; a beautiful day.

Inside the cabin there were only two large rooms, the wooden floors were covered in a thick coat of dust along with everything that was placed in the first room. The cabin had the main essentials for a stay, though it was dirty by having everyone clean it out it would give it a better ambient about it.

"Our stay here would be fun, ne, Tezuka?" Fuji, the tensai, smiled sheepishly as he and Tezuka began to clean the outside trying to get rid of the vines and weeds surrounding the cabin.

Eiji and Oishi were to take care of cleaning the large room in which they would place the futons for the night, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were to take care of finding wood for the fire, Kawamura and Inui were to clean the first room along with Rio. Nanjirou and Ryoma were off to go find a river to fish. Though it was early, the cleaning was taking a larger part of the day since it was a very tiring process trying to clean out the dust to make it decent.

"Fshhh!" Kaidoh hissed as Inui opened the windows letting the breeze in sweep some of the dust in the room.

"Sorry, didn't think about the wind speed--" Inui mumbled to himself as he continued with his chore.

Across the room, on living room part, a large couch laid there covered on what used to be a white sheet (looked yellowish). Slowly and carefully, Rio removed the sheet trying her best not to sneeze with the thick dust that was floating in the room, as she did, she rolled it and took it outside to spread it out in the open air, and accidentally knocking onto Tezuka.

"Sorry." He muttered giving her a hard gaze. Her steel grey eyes were tainted with a very irritated look upon them.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and walked off leaving the sheet on the ground. _Wonder how would I be able to return home, this has got to be one of the worst ideas…_

"Rio-san, can you help us out here?" Fuji asked tapping her in the shoulder. His smile was rather brighter in some ways, maybe because they were in the mountains.

Rio sighed inhaling to relax. "Of course." Answered the girl putting the best fake grin in the world, though it turned more into a creepy twitch.

"You think that you can reach the gutters? It feels like it might rain." He explained handing her some tools.

Her eyes moved to the gutters that probably hadn't been cleaned in ages. "Am I doing this because you secretly want to see me suffer more then I already do? Or just simply entertainment?" The tensai simply continued to smile as sadistically as it could get, he opened his eyes slightly revealing his sapphire blue eyes that glint with the sun that slowly appeared; the creepy look on his face.

Again, the poor girl sighed. "I will be doing this because I have no life whatsoever, and for your pure enjoyment, Fuji-san."

To the shock of him, she quietly did her work, but was careful on noting that she could have a more vivid aurora around her. He chuckled to himself softly turning his attention back to pulling the weeds along with Tezuka, who was immersed on his thinking and the weeds (not that way) trying to get the whole thing over with.

After three hours of cleaning, it seemed that it had turned out better then expected in the young men's eyes as they sat on the floor. Nanjirou and Echizen later joined in with fish in their hands, they looked big and ready to eat after being cleaned out. Ryoma pouted over the fact that he had to spend three hours (so long) with his Oyaji, whom annoyed him so badly he did not want to go fishing in his life with.

"Nya, they look good." Eiji complemented as Kawamura, being the sushi master of the bunch, decided he would make something with the freshly caught fish.

"Alright boys, we are going to feast on fish!" Nanjirou laughed making Ryoma groan, and he quickly pulled his cap down to hide his golden eyes.

As the men got the dinner done, Ryoma noted that his cousin was not around, but thought that she might be avoiding them as much as she could. He decided it wasn't time to worry at all, well more like evading the worried feeling as the group happily helped with making lunch since it was still an early day.

* * *

Chapter 7, wow can't believe it. Actually I can, so yeah. It was a bit longer or shorter? Can't tell, whatever. Anyways, part two is getting ready to be written in a while. Its a two part 'cause I thought it would be fun...okay that's a lie but still. Not sure as to why I decided to write this type of chapter, oh right I was tired of the dramatic stuff and wanted to write more funny or something that sounded lighthearted. It'll probably turn back into the dramatic stuff on chapter 8, in which I'll seriously have to get rid of the new character. Gah, I get sick of writing about that character. Review and stuff, flames will be ignored...until next chapter.


	8. VII Weekend Campfire Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** don't own any of it...if I did I wouldn't be able to write this. Ah...enough said...wait...I do own the OC though.

**Summary:** Refer to previous chapters...too lazy to type it.

Thanks for the alerts, I appreciate them. Um, well this part didn't turn out great but it was rushed I think. Sorry about that, but since I have no camping experience it was rather difficult. Ah, well whatever I'm done talking please do enjoy!

_This is thoughts._

**This is English dialog. **

* * *

**VII. Weekend Campfire. Part 2.**

* * *

After lunch, the Seigaku boys went for a little run leaving Nanjirou behind to 'relax'. He pulled out one of his 'constructive' magazines and laid in a chair outside to enjoy the warm breeze, the sun kept on hiding causing the scene to look dark at times. The faint scent of flowers lingered in the air, sweet and gentle as it ruffled in the atmosphere.

"You can come out now." He called for the girl hiding behind the bushes. A smirk formed in his face, it was so funny watching her hide like that for unknown reasons.

The dark haired girl came out from the bushes and stretched. "Why did you bring me here for?" Her steely gray eyes looked down at his brown ones, the way that she held a nasty glare on her face was ethereal as she patted her long shorts from the dirt.

He chuckled returning his vision to his magazine. "Thought it would be good for you, since it has been a bit off for you." His concern amazed her deeply. Rio sat on the grass picking at it while thinking, not deeply, just enough to keep her busy.

"I really don't feel like being here at all, can you please take me back." Rio hugged her knees feeling like disappearing as she heard approaching voices. "I hate the mountains and you dragged me out before getting the chance of taking my allergy medicine. You suck." Rio smirked looking at her uncle, who held a great resemblance to her father. Could she come up with a better excuse?

"Definitely not a cute child." He joked, then getting kicked in the shin. "Ouch--no need to kick me now!"

"You are really an idiot, geez this is not fun." The girl scoffed picking up a rock from the grass. "The only good thing about this thing is that I won't be putting up with Kotone, she's driving me over the edge with her stupid plans, and I just wished she would stop pushing herself on trying to get to know me again."

"Is that a bad thing? So anti-social." He shook his head still looking at his magazine. Nanjirou was unable to understand the reason why her and Ryoma acted the same way, but there was really nothing to be done if they didn't want to change. "Well, do whatever floats your boat."

The boys appeared dripping wet, laughing at each other with the exception of two, who bore very displeased expressions on their faces. Momoshiro and Kaidoh were bickering with each other trying to put blame as to who's fault it was that all of them had fallen on the river they had jumped in. Eiji was clinging onto Ryoma, who tried his best to not fall flat on his face as Fuji chuckled at the site finding it very entertaining.

"Eh, Echizen-san you didn't go?" Oishi asked looked down at her. She merely shook her head and dropped her gaze to the ground. "Oh, I could've sworn I'd seen you." A friendly smile appeared on his face as he noted that she was no longer paying attention.

As night appeared, tiny stars lingered in the sky, there weren't many since it was summer and usually the stars appeared brighter in winter. The boys were putting the futons to sleep in while some enjoyed a game of cards--maybe having no T.V. made them feel a bit bored, but dared not to complain at all.

"Huh, where's Rio?" Ryoma looked around the room not finding her there. "Uh, Tezuka-buchou, you know where she went?" The stoic buchou shrugged and went back to his book. The dark haired boy scowled and walked towards his father, who sat on the chair outside by the fire looking at his dirty magazines.

"Ryoma, need some of these? Finally getting to the stage in which you are interested in women." His father smiled picking one from the stack he had with him.

He smacked his hand away making the magazine land on the fire making his father quickly reach for it, but was kicked by Rio aside before getting himself burned.

"Geez, it's a stupid magazine not something that provides air for you." She hissed. "Oh, looking for me now? So caring." She pinched his cheeks, but he did not argued.

"You have to pick a place to sleep at." He rubbed his face while scratching his head with the other hand. "Don't need to remind of that." She frowned.

They both walked back inside leaving Nanjirou to cry over his magazine, which was too damaged to salvage it. The fire danced softly with the wind, though rain clouds were moving in it didn't look like it would rain soon, so everyone gathered around the campfire. Somehow the scenery looked like those where all the small children in uniform are gathering around for a song, so silly of course since they were no longer children.

"Nya, this looks like fun!" Eiji pocked the soft white marshmallow with the stick and twirling on top of the fire.

"Careful everyone, we don't want anyone getting burned or anything." Oishi being motherly as always, expressed as he poked his marshmallow.

Momoshiro and Ryoma were indulging themselves with the roasted marshmallows, they were happily enjoying the campfire. Tezuka and Fuji were conversing lightly about their upcoming match, it was a simple night under the dark sky and stars. Rio sat by herself hiding from the fire not wanting to enjoy the fun at all, it was silly and childish as if time had rewind itself into the moment in which child memories were flourishing.

"Rio!" Nanjirou threw a pebble in her head. She jumped up and grabbed her shoe.

"What the hell was that for!" She shouted making the boys turn their heads. "You don't just go throwing rocks at people, what kind of barbaric manners are those. What the hell do you want?"

"You think she's pissed?" Ryoma commented as he looked at Momoshiro.

He smirked. "Yeah, feel sorry for whoever is near while sleeping." His eyes widened at the thought. "You know, forget that I said that she'll kill us all."

Rain began to pour as the night began to become darker, everyone drifted into their own sleep without saying anything more, it had been an alright day. Slowly the rain turned into a storm as the wind smacked in the trees breaking some weak twigs and sending some leaves flying with the strong wind, while the wind came whistling inside the cabin thru the small cracks echoing inside the large room.

Though the cabin was silent, no one had been awaken yet. The battery powered clock ticked, it was nearly three in the morning. The strong wind and rain pounded loudly against the glass windows, lightning flashed and it shook the ground. Rio awoke with a start, sweat rolling down her face as lightning struck again this time she jumped knocking onto someone.

"Fshhh…what the…" Kaidoh hissed as he felt himself being kicked on his ribs. In the dark, he barely made the shape out of someone.

"Mamushi, shut up!" Momoshiro groaned punching him with all the strength he had--which wasn't much.

"What did you say?" He growled.

"You want to fight?" Momoshiro argued as Ryoma, who had set up, kicked him. "Momo-senpai, urusai…you're too loud."

The rest who were sleeping were stirring to wake up, when Rio realize she kicked the three of them. "Urusai…too loud you big mouths." She muttered softly in a whisper. "You are going to wake up everyone."

None of them could see in the dark except for the few seconds the flashing light of the lightning entered thru the windows. The three of them saw Rio with a very evil glare on her face, those steel gray eyes glowed like a blinding light with such fear that it held within. The three boys were startled.

"What are you doing up anyways?" Ryoma asked as the four sat in a circle getting glimpses of each other with the lightning. "That stupid storm is way too loud." A pout formed on his bored face.

"Oi, Mamushi you aren't scared are you?" Momoshiro, who was way too bored, smirked. The so-called 'snake' Kaidoh growled and hissed folding his arms in front of him. Both were glaring at each other, but did not began to argue.

"Couldn't sleep, besides I don't like storms." Rio sighed. "I'm going to the other room, being around a bunch of morons kills my brain cells, besides I still have to think up a plan to get out of this stupid place."

The four of them moved in a very spy-like manner out of the room. The silence fell heavily as Ryoma found a candle and lit it to illuminate the room more because the lightning wasn't helping at all. Momoshiro and Kaidoh were staring at each other with very menacing looks on their faces, a deep desire to argue was boiling inside of them, but bickering would only wake the rest up. They both were thinking that it would not be a good idea to be run laps for Tezuka in the middle of the night or being tortured by one of Inui's strange concoctions.

"Go fish!" Rio let out a stiffly yawn as her eyes were slowly closing.

"I can't beat you!" Ryoma groaned yawning as well dropping his cards on the floor. "Mada, mada…" He drifted into his sleep.

They had been awake for a at least an hour, but slowly they had fallen asleep on the floor without even caring for the rest of the storm.

Early the next day, Tezuka and Fuji had awoken early then expected since they felt rather refreshed. Both entered the room to find Momoshiro sleeping on the right corner of the large room while Kaidoh sat on the chair close to the door, both Rio and Ryoma were sleeping side by side with cards laying around them.

"Saa…they must had some extra fun, ne, Tezuka." Fuji smiled while opening his eyes slightly.

"Aa." He simply replied.

"Ne, Rio-san, Echizen…wake up." Fuji shook them both slightly. Each stirred again opening their eyes slightly, but Echizen was the only one who curled into a ball more.

Rio opened her gray eyes and rubbing them. "Uh, what--Fuji!" She crawled a bit away covering her body since she was wearing short shorts and a simple tank top. "Tezuka-buchou…" She scampered and ran off outside leaving Fuji with a very confused look on his face.

"Huh, did I do something wrong?" He cocked his head to the side.

A few minutes later everyone lingered around the large room as Inui and Kawamura pulled out their food from the supply bag. Nanjirou yawned and stretched pulling his son from the floor, it seemed Ryoma was against the idea of waking up early in the morning.

"Uh, where's Rio-chan, nya?" The red head asked as they sat drinking and eating breakfast.

Fuji looked up at him with his sadist smile. "She ran out with a very funny expression on her face, wonder where she went."

The said girl, was sitting on a tree branch, how she had gotten there was a mystery. _Wearing short shorts and, ah…_she thought trying to block any criticism or--anything. She looked at the sky, after stormy days somehow the sky had a different feel to it though she was practically soaking wet with the water droplets rolling on her damp pale skin.

Her thoughts slowly drifted onto what awaited her back home, the thought of having to hear a long lecture from her grandmother only made her cringe. It was like having a megaphone stuck to her ear, flinching and trying to block any noise; though it would be fruitless. Rio sighed again.

"Rio-chan!" Eiji called from the trail that lead to the cabin. He was followed by Oishi.

"Echizen!" Oishi's voice followed.

They were searching for her, it was odd but she did not mind as she decided to climb back down the tree. As she finally realize how high she was in the tree--still no idea as to how she had gotten up there--she swallowed hard forgetting to go back down.

"I'm over here!" She answered back letting out another stiff yawned.

Momoshiro, Ryoma, Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, and Tezuka gathered below her looking up at her figure hidden on the branches. Rio pushed the branches with her slender hand revealing herself with a nervous smirk on her face. All of them thought of how it was nearly impossible for someone to climb up the huge tree so fast, but maybe she had panicked in some way.

"Er, seems that the theory of what goes up must come down has stuck me up here." She chuckled. "Mind if I get some help?"

Momoshiro and Ryoma broke out in laughter while Eiji and Oishi stared in awed as to how far she had gotten up there, on the other hand Fuji had his hand in his chin in a very thoughtful way; no one had a clue as to how she had gotten up there. A frown appeared on her face as she tried to ignore the embarrassment that she had brought upon herself.

Mentally slapping herself, slowly Rio was making her way down. "Ah, this is bad." She said out loud as she stopped midway. Her hands tightly gripping on a branch as she dangled like a leaf.

"Wait, Rio!" Ryoma shouted as she slipped and fell on the ground. The guys went to the bush where she had landed at, hoping that she was alright Ryoma pushed his way before noticing that it was moving.

"Rio?" Oishi called out with his motherly instincts ready to make him react in case something bad had happen to her.

"That hurt, damn!" She gasped touching her ankle that was throbbing, not a good thing.

Ryoma and Eiji rushed towards the bushes, while Oishi was panicking muttering a lot of things to himself for being irresponsible. "Oishi, technically it was her fault for getting up there." Fuji comforted the mother of the Seigaku tennis club. "Besides, she'll be alright."

Both of them helped Rio up. She held cuts and scratches all over her, while twigs were sticking out of her head as she patted her shorts from the dirt, but she winced as the moved her left leg. Ryoma flicked her in the forehead muttering some few chosen words for her strange stupidity, he was convinced that somehow her grandmother had indeed driven her into insanity and recklessness, and he would not forgive himself for allowing her to get hurt--wait was he caring a lot?

"Saa…you are trying to get yourself killed?" Fuji teased as the group walked back to the cabin.

"I think there are better methods then that." She forced a grin feeling rather uncomfortable as they entered back into the cabin. "Besides, a twisted ankle will surely keep me in the ground and from doing something stupid again."

Somehow the whole scene was rather stupid on its own way, running outside and climbing up a tree was really smart, and then having a bunch of guys around made the whole thing even worse. It was decided that the camping trip would be over as they took their leave back, well it was mainly because Nanjirou was way too eager to return home and get new issues of his magazines--a very ridiculous excuse in many ways.

"**You and your dirty magazines**!" Ryoma gritted his teeth as they walked back down the mountains.

Rio followed behind with her hands inside her baggy short pockets, and a slight limp. "**My point, its not like the world is going to end if you don't have them**." She shot a quick glance at Fuji, who was still making remarks about the tree climbing incident. "**Damn, got stuck in a bloody tree and he just can't let it go, wonder when you will stop Fuji.**"

Fuji laughed softly, so softly it made Rio twitch as they got into the car to drive back home; it was so annoying. All of them were pretty much cramped together, finding it impossible to feel comfortable, they just sat silently as they were being dropped off at their houses with their things. So much for a fun weekend in the mountains--nah it was a complete failure due to the lack of responsibility of a certain person. Ryoma eyed his father, clearly a very dark glared lingered on his golden eyes. _Next time he decides to take us in a nice excursion_, he thought, _I will not bother to come at all_.

As they bid their farewells with the rest of the team, finally Ryoma and Rio jumped out of the car and race to the house; though Rio struggled with her twisted ankle. Nanjirou laughed to himself as he walked off to the temple, it was so funny how those two refused to interact with people as if they had some disease or were allergic to them. He wondered.

"So glad we are back!" Rio exclaimed drinking cold water as they entered Ryoma's room. "Overall, it was a complete waste of my precious time and having to spend an entire day with those guys."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, sick of hearing the same thing over and over again, somehow it was useless to even pay attention to. "Blah, blah you are spouting nonsense after all. Che, mada mada dane." His brand cocky smirk showed in his face while he headed out with his tennis racket.

_That kid can't live without tennis, guess things just don't change._ She thought taking a seat on the floor in his room. _Wonder if it will last a bit longer._

* * *

A/N: Well it was a bit rushed I think and overall, it was an alright part to write. Not much action or anything important, though the last part that Rio says, wonder what she means? Ah, that's write gotta go back to my much more depressing subjects, blah I don't want to but I have to force myself. Hopefully it turns out alright. I'm still debating as to whether or not I should add her brother in the story, I hate adding and removing characters. I gotta get rid of her grandmother though, she's a character I created that I cannot stand--then why did I add her? Ah, well thank you for reading please review, comment...etc. Flames will be ignored! I have a headache...ah...


	9. VIII Return Ticket

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it and will never!

**Summary:** Refer to previous chapters.

**A/N:** Finally some interaction between the OC and Tezuka. Thanks to **syahsyira** for pointing out that out. Gomen-gomen! And again thanks for the alerts and reviews. Well hopefully it isn't too disappointing since I couldn't come up with interaction material...I had so many running in my head but at the end this one stuck to me. I've written this particular chapter over five times already and had a good amount, but re-started again last night so it might be a bit boring. Ah well enough of my blabbering...

_This is thoughts._

**This is English dialog.**

* * *

**VIII. Return Ticket**

The street always seemed busy on Sundays, the people walked in and out of stores trying to enjoy their day off from whatever it was that they did. Two young teens walked about with scowls on their faces, each carried a few bags on their hands with food products, as they stopped to take a break; the young girl stare inside the book store with an awe it was a bit scary.

"Rio, what the hell are you staring?" The young boy muttered arching his eyebrow as he looked at what she was staring at.

The said girl pinched him in the cheek without looking at him. "It's the new volume of my favorite manga, Ryoma."

He scowled and pushed her inside the bookstore. "Then go and get it you big idiot, che." His golden eyes gleamed as he watched her indulge herself into books.

It had been quite a while since he had seen a better expression on her face, usually she spent scowling and frowning terribly to the point that it made everyone else angry, now though she was different. To him, it was comical seeing her act angry and then happy like a coin with two faces, at least she wasn't complaining so much.

"Ah, Echizen." Fuji called as he joined him on whatever it was that the dark haired boy was doing.

The said boy turned to look at the tensai. "Fuji-senpai?" Fuji waved and joined him.

"Uh, Tezuka is there too?" The tensai pointed at the stoic buchou browsing on the classic literature shelf that was close to where Rio was picking out books from.

"Eh, its bee a long time since the two have been in the same room or within close range." Ryoma commented as they stood there watching curiously--guess neither of them had anything else to do to kill time.

Inside, Rio browsed in the manga section picking out some new titles and suddenly she bumped onto a tall figure causing her to drop all the books in her hands. She growled getting on her knees to pick them up forgetting about the person she had bumped into, but slowly a shadow towered over her and a slender arms helped.

"Sorry." The monotone voice said. The girl looked to her front and looked at the stoic buchou.

"Tezuka-san?" The girl was startled by the sudden meeting with the person, whom she still found herself uncomfortable to be around. "Geez, its only been a few weeks since you kicked me out of the club and now knocking me down. Ah, whatever." Her remark was dumb, but she did not want to act nice to him.

He said nothing as he handed her the books back and walked off. It was impossible to deal with an Echizen even in public.

"**That bastard, I'll get him**!" She hissed stepping out of the store after paying for the books. "Fuji-san?"

Ryoma and Fuji were in a conversation, well Fuji was the one that talked the most while Ryoma simply answered with few words. While they were in their conversation, the young boy revealed that his parents were away but were forced to go to the market to get groceries for dinner, with that said, the tensai invited himself to eat with them.

"Ah, Rio-san." He smiled with a very bad intention behind it, which Rio noted to ignore.

"Yes Fuji-san, **don't tell me he decided to invite himself**?" The said girl asked her cousin glaring at him with squinted eyes.

"Hai." He groaned picking up the bags. "Tezuka-buchou?"

Rio jumped to the side trying to avoid being near the person she dislike the most--she was clearly in denial--glaring at him. The atmosphere suddenly turned awkward as they stood there in the sidewalk, it was growing, but none dared to break it at all for some reason.

"Tezuka, Echizen invited me to have dinner at his house, want to join us?" Fuji asked Tezuka, who cleared his throat.

"I don't want to intrude suddenly." He stated--more like avoiding the invitation since it was going to be along with the girl he didn't want to near.

Rio noticed his tone and her mouth twitched as a vein popped in her head. "You think I'll poison you? Trust me, there's someone before you who I must poison." Her eyes gave an evil glare as she turned to leave. "We are going, come one." The girl dragged the two by the arms, while Fuji dragged Tezuka with them.

The three boys followed the girl, who was cursing and muttering under her breath, she was obviously pissed off at the way that she was being treated lately, and from the looks of it she was even more pissed off at the stoic buchou. Tezuka and Rio were noticed by everyone to have an aurora of dislike for each other for a few days now, though no one knew exactly why, but at the same time none dared to ask at all either.

His fan-girls swooned him, trying to catch his attention in order to obtain whatever fantasies they had in their heads, but they were faced with the problem, Rio Echizen. All the fan-girls disliked her, not only was she the cousin of their famous beloved freshman, but she was also friends with most of the regulars, something they did not fair well with. Obviously they were jealous that they could not get their hands on the famous boys even if they tried, it all failed in the end when none really paid attention to them since some had girlfriends and the others didn't really cared for such affection.

To them, Rio was like a disease and everything they wanted to be at the same time, since most of the boys paid so much attention to her, why? No one clearly understood exactly, not even Rio understood it herself. Pretty much, it was a hindrance having girls ask a million questions at the same time about the regulars, and being stuck in the middle of that whole commotion made the whole world feel smaller in size.

Thirty minutes later, the four of them sat in the kitchen without saying anything enjoying the food that Ryoma had forced Rio to do. The tensai Fuji thanked and praised the western food, happily enjoying it while watching Tezuka eat silently. Dinner by far was one of the most awkward moments that either of them shared so far, unsure as to how many for Ryoma, but that wasn't counting for the time being.

"Echizen, care to have a game with me?" The tensai suddenly asked after finishing his food. "I heard from Nanjirou-san that he has a court up in the temple, you don't mind do you?"

Ryoma mumbled something and shrugged standing up. "Thank you, Rio." Both of the tennis geniuses walked out of the house carrying their tennis rackets. "Well be back later." They both said closing the door as they left. Fuji carried a very cunning smirk on his face, which went unnoticed by Echizen, who was still too bored out of his mind to even care.

The stoic young man and the pissed off young girl sat there in complete silence, none looking at each other or attempting to start a conversation. The air had suddenly thinned out as the girl stood and picked up her plate, completely ignoring the young man's empty plate, she stepped onto the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Thank you for the dinner." The monotone voice broke the silence. He came behind and put his dish on the sink.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied washing the dishes. "You can join them up in the temple, I have other things to do."

"Aa." He replied picking up his book and continued to ignore her. An irritated look appeared on her face as she clutched the washing rag tightly on her hands.

The girl gave in throwing the rag on the side wanting to get out of the kitchen. She looked at him with anger gleaming in her steel grey eyes, a cold shiver traveled in his back as he suddenly looked up at her.

"**You…make me…so angry**." Her tone was poisonous and threatening as she smacked his book away. "Why? Why do you always pretend that I am not around and hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you." He stated bluntly keeping his composure reaching for his book, but she kicked it aside. "What are you doing?"

He looked at her breathing fast and her face turning red. "Ah, so pretending that I don't exist is okay then. That's nice." Tezuka was still trying to figure out what the problem was, but he kept his expressionless face on as always.

"What is it that you want me to say?" He suddenly asked as she was about to walk away.

"Don't know, you just annoy me." She chuckled menacingly turning her head. "You are a reminder of a person who treats me the same, and someone who I cannot forgive."

Tezuka stood up without knowing what to do or say at all, since he did not know what she was talking about at all but clearly noticing the hurt expression on her face.

"I apologize for whatever I've said or done." Tezuka bowed and picked up his book.

They stood there without saying anything again, without speaking or even looking at each other at all letting the clock on the wall tick endlessly as the sun began to sink in the sky. Rio had turned to look out at the door opening and closing her mouth, the sudden feel of sadness and despair fell on her like a rock, pulling her at the pit of oblivion. Comparing her relationship with the stoic buchou and her grandmother was nothing at all, simply the young girl was lying to herself to avoid getting hurt and face the truth at the same time.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly turning around to look at him again. "Its nothing, never mind." A faint blush appeared on her face as she ran upstairs without saying anything else.

Tezuka stood there confused for a moment trying to decide whether it was a bad day, or just one of those complete weirdo days that people often talked about. The stoic buchou sank on a chair and continued with his reading trying to push the strange day away as he waited for Fuji and Ryoma to return before leaving.

Meanwhile, the said boys sat in the ground panting for air and drinking water after they had finished their game--the tensai had won at the end. Tiny clusters of stars began to appear on the indigo sky as they walked back to the house, but soon found that the only noise was the guitar coming from upstairs.

"What do you think happen?" Fuji suddenly asked Ryoma, who shrugged and headed upstairs. The tensai walked to the kitchen, where Tezuka had fallen asleep on the floor along with the cat. _How long did our game take?_ He thought smiling to himself.

Upstairs, Ryoma entered the room and found Rio playing her guitar mindlessly, staring off in space and with no emotion to her face. He thought of it as strange since half the time she was so focused it was impossible to break it, this time it was different. He walked towards and tapped her on the shoulder to make her stop.

"Ah, sorry." She muttered smirking as she turned off the amplifier. "The game took long, its night."

Ryoma mentally kicked himself, but he had to ask. "What happen?" His voice was hard as he swallowed and avoiding looking at her with his golden eyes.

The dark haired girl put away her guitar silently, thinking of the proper words to convey a proper answer, but none came to mind. She took a seat besides him in his bed hugging her knees and laying her head on them to look at her young cousin.

"Don't worry, its nothing." She smiled and ran her hand on his dark green locks. "Having a conversation with buchou is very complicated, but it really was nothing at all just me overreacting."

Ryoma blinked and understood well. "Mada mada dane." He smirked as she pinched his cheek. "I'll go and say good night, but it seemed that buchou fell asleep."

Both stared at each other and started to laugh at the fact that the always composed Seigaku buchou had actually fallen asleep in their kitchen.

Fuji, who had stood outside Echizen's bedroom smiled to himself amused at how the whole day had turned out. He knocked on the door and heard a faint 'enter' as he opened the door slowly.

"Fuji-senpai." Ryoma looked at him. "I'm guessing that you're leaving now." The tensai smiled softly and nodded.

"I'll see him out, guess we should let buchou sleep." Rio teased trying to lighten the mood, but knowing well that it might not work.

As she jumped out of the bed, she knocked onto something and ignored it.

"Are you alright?" Fuji asked as she closed the door.

"Ha, yeah why wouldn't I be?" She smirked as they headed downstairs. "Can't believe he fell asleep."

On the other hand, Ryoma shook his head as he heard their footsteps fading down. He reached for the papers that had fallen and found what looked like a plane ticket, a frown formed on his brow while his golden eyes scanned the ticket. It was odd, he hadn't seen her make a phone call or anything like that to reserve it, but why did she have it?

"She's due to leave in a day?" He said out loud holding it still.

"RYOMA!" His name is called as he jolted up dropping the ticket on the floor.

"Coming." He answered nonchalantly closing the door behind him forgetting about the ticket.

In the floor, the ticket laid in the open. The destination was New York.

* * *

Kind of a boring chapter, guess early stages of writer's block. Very aware of the grammatical errors, but spelling should be fine. Planning on ending this one in the next two chapters probably. Also, it the characters with the exception of Rio, were slightly OOC. I have no clue whether to make Rio and Tezuka be a couple before ending it or not? The grandmother will no longer appear since I didn't like that character...(laughs at self)...and is Rio really leaving? Well, review/comment/etc. Flames will be ignored. Thanks for reading.


	10. IX Facing Fans

**Disclaimer:** Just borrowing the characters :) I do own my OC though.

**Summary:** Same as the previous chapters…blah

**A/N:** OOC in Tezuka's case, but not major. Gah, so finally I have decided to make Rio and Tezuka a couple, well not really on this part, but let them individually figure out their feelings. Well…don't feel like talking much until the end…so…read on.

**Another A/N:** thanks to **alishoane** for the great tip and for totally understanding. And to answer to your comment, yes I wasn't aware of what a Mary Sue was until I searched it haha. I will try my best to give her flaws, hopefully they work out in the end. And thanks for the reviews and support.

_This is thoughts._

**This is English Speech.**

Emphasizing words/speech/etc.

* * *

**IX. Facing Fans**

In high school life there are two main things everyone cares for-- one is popularity and second is looks. The non-existent equation to be the known by everyone was simple, too simple to be more precise, since some had to change dramatically, and there were those who were born with the charisma and charm. That kind of life was filled with drama and unwanted attention for some.

High school had to be one of the worst stages in one's life, since one had to deal with classes and people at the same time, not an easy task at all.

Anyways, the tennis courts were loud, too loud so early in the morning for the Seigaku Regulars' taste, but tried to ignore the roaring fan girls that were so persistent. Other boys noticed the sudden outburst getting pissed at the fact that none of the girls paid attention, jealousy indeed. It wasn't like they didn't have any good points, but just because they could hit a ball with a racket didn't make them special…right?

"Its too damn noisy!" The beloved Ryoma Echizen growled as he hit the ball to the fence. His concentration was being broken by loud girls, he wasn't pleased with that.

"Yeah, buchou tell them to shut up." Even Eiji, the always cheerful one, was having a hard time concentrating. The redhead even had an angry expression on his face, obviously no one was having a good practice.

Tezuka, who rarely showed any emotion at all, was actually really frustrated with the constant squealing and yells of the girls around the courts, enough to make his expressionless face form a deep frown. He rubbed his temples and stepped out of the courts to confront them, though his ways would always turn out futile.

"Oh my gosh…its Tezuka-san/senpai!" They all screeched making him wince at the volume of their voices. (A/N: Try thinking more like listening to nails scratch the blackboard.)

"We are practicing, and I am asking for all of you to leave." He stated coldly after he got over the volume of their voices. Why must it happen to them?

The girls went silent, blinking, as if they did not know what he was saying to them. Instantly, they broke into loud voices as they stared at him. From afar, a certain dark green haired girl entered the school and noticed the girls around the tennis courts, rolling her eyes she turned her direction to go see, merely for enjoyment.

"Tezuka-senpai, we love you!" They started again making him curse under his breath.

"**My, my what a wonderful sight in the morning**." Rio Echizen appeared from behind them with a smirk on her face. She sat on the bench and stared curiously to see what he would do.

She watched as he shifted uncomfortably in the center of the girls, something about his posture and the way he looked was rather--amazing. Wait, did she just think like that? He started to say something again, his monotone voice filtered her ears, it was comforting and gentle at the same time. No, she couldn't think of things like that when other things bothered her at the moment, so she continued to smirk.

The stoic buchou caught a glimpse of her smirk, her fringe covered some of her face, and those steel gray eyes gleamed with that his heart skipped a beat. Wait, no he couldn't think of such trivial things at all because it wasn't possible. He managed to give her a hard look.

"What are you doing here?" A third year asked glaring back at her.

All the fan girls looked at her, the younger ones admiring her since Rio had regained unwanted attention from people, while the older ones scoffed at the seemingly 'perfect' girl.

The young girl smiled candidly supporting her chin with her palms. "Nothing, vultures were hanging around so thought I'd see who the carcass was. Oh don't mind me please, go back to whatever it is that you people do."

The girls rolled their eyes while her own fans only stared bleakly at her, it was kind of stupid having people just randomly stare because of nothing. She pushed the urge of rolling her own eyes, since she was preoccupied on watching Tezuka feel extremely annoyed.

"Ahem," A voice came from behind them all. Everyone turned back to see the coach with a raised eyebrow. "You're disrupting practice--so go inside the building now before I decide to give all of you detention." She was obviously annoyed by them.

The fan girls growled at the coach, who scowled more and shooed them away because even she was annoyed by their constant screaming.

"**Ah, well no one died in the end, too bad**." Rio stood up throwing the strap of her backpack across her chest. "Later!"

In the courts, the boys sighed in relief as they went back to their practice, then followed back to their classrooms. Tezuka and Fuji walked together to their math class, it was a rather silent walk with the exception of a few glances from girls, but they went ignored. As they turned down the hallway, they heard voices coming from the stair.

"What do you want Hotaka(1)?" Came Rio's voice, a bit irritated and annoyed. That spiked Fuji's interest that he stopped making Tezuka bump onto him.

Fuji noticed it was a guy who stared at her so often in the class, well it had become quite recent, but it was odd. He knew that Hotaka was not a good person, but he didn't voice it because he wanted to see what would happen next.

"Fuji!" Tezuka looked at him, but he shushed him.

"Why haven't you answered my confession." The boy named Hotaka stated with the same tone as the girls.

"Here you go again, how many times do you have to ask the same **bloody** question." She sighed scratching her head. "Isn't it once enough for me to convey the message."

The boy leaned against the window and turned his head to look at the dark haired girl, who had her arms folded and looked rather angry. Though after many attempts to ask the girl out, she refused or snide it away as if it was nothing, but not this time.

"Are you bothered by another guy?" He suddenly feeling curious as to why she wasn't saying anything sarcastic or something, but no, today it seemed like her mind was preoccupied with something else. "Because if there is, then it will only drive me insane."

Rio sighed deeply again trying to regain her posture. "My answer will only be too vague for you to understand it well, and besides there's other things I have to figure out." The girl avoided answered the last part of the comment.

Hotaka sighed deeply and cursed under his breath. "Fine, do whatever you want." He was pissed, but she didn't care. Her steel gray eyes looked down at the steps to see Fuji and Tezuka standing there eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Sure whatever you say, and besides I wouldn't want to answer in front of Fuji and Tezuka." It had a been a while since she had dropped the formalities, which she hated.

_Damn, we've got caught._ The said tensai smiled as he grabbed Tezuka to make them walk forward. "We did not mean to intrude."

As they disappeared down the hall, Tezuka was trying not to show any emotion or anything, but he was actually bothered by the sight. He did not understand it at all nor did he felt like voicing it out loud, completely ignoring the feeling, he stepped inside his class. Fuji on the other hand, he noticed the changes on his friend, the scowl that grew deep on his face, and with that he knew that he was noticing it as well. He wanted to know though as to how long it would take for the other to notice it, to notice the fact that they were slowly liking each other.

Even the Regulars were noticing as to how they were close, yet so far away. It was pathetic to watch the two, then again they couldn't say anything against their buchou.

"Um, Tezuka-senpai." A girl approached him during lunch hour.

"…" He blinked and waited for the girl to say something.

"I-I h-have…" She gulped breaking into a sweat. "I really like you, and will you go out with me?"

The stoic young man was taken aback with the sudden confession--well the third in the past ten minutes. Sighing he turned as Fuji approached along with Eiji and Oishi, the usual group he ate lunch with.

"Sorry, but Tezuka is on reserve." Fuji smiled as he pulled him down the hall with the rest.

"Nya, sorry." Eiji winked and followed curiously. Oishi simply smiled as he walked on leaving the confused girl lost.

The four entered the lunchroom and took a seat on their usual table with the rest of the regulars, and along with their Ryoma's cousin. The stoic buchou was confused and annoyed at the same time, and he had to question what was going on.

"Fuji." He said looking at him. "Why did you say I was on reserved?"

The said boy simply smiled and opened his eyes slightly. "No reason. Ah, Rio-san, did you answered the poor boy?"

The dark haired girl shook her head as she took a sip of her Ponta. "**No, he isn't my type at all and besides, Ryoma wouldn't allow it**." She didn't know why she had to answer in English, but it seemed that she was feeling rather confused today.

The said boy choked on his own Ponta and glared at her with his cat-like golden pupils. "I don't care what you do!" It made her chuckle softly and going back to her bento box.

Tezuka watched her smile, the way her eyes glowed, and the presence around her was different unlike others and her British accent. He noticed that her steel gray eyes were like black holes that were sucking his soul deep inside, those deep pools of--what was the word? No there was no words to describe it, and he wasn't in any position to think of such things.

"Ah, Echizen." The said boy turned around to be met with Fuji.

"Yes?" He replied looking at the tensai. Every time he was planning something mischievous, Ryoma always found himself get drag on with his plans.

"Do you know whether Rio-san is involved in a relationship?" He opened his eyes slightly and gave him a smile _spill-it-or-die_ smile.

Ryoma cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow at him. "No, she has way too high standards. Besides, if you are trying to do something about it, then I don't want to get involved." The young man walked off with his racket on his side.

Fuji smiled widely with his blue eyes still open slightly. He felt that he had to do something about Rio and Tezuka and he did not know how, but he at least had obtained some information that might help. The tensai was a scheming man and no one to mess with, too sadistic.

"Oi, Echizen?" Momoshiro entered the locker room after practice. "How about burgers today? We haven't hung up like buddies in a while and before you know it, there won't be time due to the college exams." Was he trying to make the young boy feel sorry for him?

"Can't." He replied buttoning his shirt up. "Oyaji and Okaasan are coming home, and I have to wait until they do." The spiky haired boy frowned, but understood.

"Maybe next time then." He patted his shoulder and walked out of the locker room. "See you tomorrow." Momoshiro disappeared leaving the dark green haired boy behind.

Truthfully, he did want to go and eat burgers--mainly because his senpai would pay for it, but today was the day in which his cousin would leave. He excused himself and left for home thinking of something to ask to yield an answer for her, oddly enough he was so concern, it didn't bother him at all he just felt unsettled with it. She had gone a day without saying anything to him at all, that was the thing that bothered him about her.

Rio was a strong person with very complicated ways of thinking, everything that she held inside of her brain was too much for anyone to handle, but at the same time she was weak when it came to feelings towards other people and she did not express any problems to anyone at all. Ryoma was annoyed when she willow in her self-pity, instead if other people had problems she would try to help, that was an annoying part of her.

It was Tuesday, no words could describe the boredom it brought, but it was worse when Ryoma entered the house after practice. There were two suitcases at the bottom of the staircase--suddenly he remembered about the plane ticket. He noticed that she didn't act different at all, no in comparison she had acted more normal then usual, but why hadn't she said anything?

"Ryoma, thank goodness you are back." She appeared tying her now straight hair back on a ponytail, but leaving the shorter strands to cover her face.

"So?" He muttered dropping his tennis bag on the floor and removing his shoes. "What's with you?"

The dark haired girl frowned. "Queen of England called. Che, anyways I made curry for you." She sat on the step to put on her black Converse (2).

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously as he put on house shoes.

"London, where else." She turned to look at him. "Sorry I didn't say anything, but it really isn't something that you or I can fix." Her smile was solemn. Cold.

The young man shivered as those cold gray eyes glinted slightly, the coldness behind them was nothing that he had seen before. Personally, Ryoma really didn't hate anyone at all, simply he just had to defeat them with tennis and nothing more, but her? The girl in front of him could burn a hole with hatred, so he said nothing more unless he wanted to face her wrath.

"**Fuck**." Her cell phone began to ring. "She just doesn't know when to stop calling me. Well Ojisan and Obasan are due to return in an hour, so I'll be going."

She reached over to pick up the luggage and ruffling his dark locks, which caused them all to move to cover his golden eyes.

"How long are you going to take?" He asked smacking her hand away as red tinged his face. "And you are not going to London."

"New York." She tilted her head and examined his face. "You can't stop me nor can I stop myself, unless I want to be taken by force. Tell everyone that I am sorry for not have said good bye." With that she grabbed her bags and walked out of the house without looking back at him.

The dark haired boy stepped onto the kitchen. His golden eyes examined the quiet atmosphere, the golden light welcoming itself from the afternoon sky, and slowly he sank in the silence that was eating him whole. No, the quiet and simple life wasn't something he dealt with everyday at all.

"Moshi-moshi?" Came a voice from the end of the receiver.

"Fuji-senpai, there's something that we need to do." He answered looking out the door.

"Uh, what is it Echizen?" Fuji answered as he put away his cacti.

There was a small pause.

"Rio is heading to the airport right now to leave for New York." He sighed putting his head against the cold wall. "It is most likely that she won't return at all, and neither I or her can stop it." His voice shook slightly as Fuji listened carefully.

The tensai noticed the way he was speaking, the way his words shook and showed pain on them--it was indeed out of character, but if she left then there would be many unsettled things between her and Tezuka. He told him not to worry about it since he had a plan because no one could get away on messing with his plans--very evil indeed.

Meanwhile, the dark haired girl entered the airport with the plane ticket at hand and a very grim expression on her young face. _New York, huh?_ She thought as she sat there waiting for her plane to arrive. _To think that she'll go so far as to send me there, then again maybe I should refuse it. No…that can't happen since she refuses to listen to me. _Drowning in thoughts seemed the easy way to kill time. _There are so many things I need to do, why can't there be enough time?_

Across the airport, a certain brown head stepped inside breathing harshly as he had literally ran all the way there. After getting the phone call and having a certain tensai give a long lecture, a lecture that even the so called buchou couldn't understand. What was that about listening to one's heart? It was all too confusing to understand at once, but when Tezuka had heard that Rio Echizen might not return it was like everything sank in all in one moment in his head.

"Echizen!" Rio heard the monotone voice that she had come to like suddenly.

"Tezuka-buchou?" She stood up slowly as she saw his brown hair flair as he stood there while a bunch of other people walked by.

* * *

**A/N:** Tezuka came to the rescue…okay not really, but will she stay? What will he say? Will they reveal their feelings? Is Rio too dense or a complete idiot for not understand her feelings? Ah…it makes me nervous when it comes to writing about couples since school didn't like those types of stories.

Anyways…so I made this chapter a bit longer, but not enough Tezuka/Rio interaction, only confronting their feelings in a way. I thought it would be kind of funny if Fuji tried to play cupid, though he does it in a very odd way…makes sense? And maybe in later chapters I'll amp their confusion and maybe start a relationship…still trying to get more details on that. Gotta get advice from my friend, who does not read Prince of Tennis, and she gives me good ideas.

Oh, and yeah the ending sucked along with the small intro, but couldn't think of anything good.

(1) Hotaka- mean 'tall grain' or at least the website that I got info from said so. And it is also the name of a mountain in Japan. Search it if you want.

(2) Converse- well if you don't know that brand by now then there's something wrong with you. Shame on you. It is also the only footwear I wear in the first place, they are awesome.

Well comment/review/etc. No flames, they are very dangerous you know.


	11. X Take My Hand

**Disclaimer:** Nah, I will never own it.

**Summary:** Same as the previous chapters…blah

**A/N:** Well here's the update...please read :).

_This is thoughts._

**This is English Speech.**

Emphasizing words/speech/etc.

* * *

**X. Take My Hand**

"_Tezuka-buchou?" She stood up slowly as she saw his brown hair flair as he stood there while a bunch of other people walked by. _

* * *

Countless of seconds and minutes slipped away without neither of them saying a single word, it was too captivating to break the silence even when the whole airport was loud. The call for the plane to New York came, it was due to part at exactly 5 o'clock, surprisingly of course. With that call, the dark haired girl snapped out of her emphasized daze as she shook her head, letting her long bangs fall on her face to hide her steel gray eyes.

"I have to go." She dropped her gaze and grabbed her two suitcases, which were small. "Tell Ryoma that…never mind. Good bye…Tezuka Kunimitsu."

The said guy stood there without saying anything, though he had to stop her, his heart kept on telling him to let it go. He shouldn't get involved in things like that, his only role was to be captain of the Seigaku tennis club and the student, nothing more or less. Even if he wanted to, his feelings for her could never be revealed to her at all, leaving it like a complete mystery or cliffhanger was better.

"Good luck in New York and don't let your guard down." He managed to say the simplest way of a good bye, or whatever formality he had left for the girl. Rio Echizen, she was so strange and yet normal at the same time if that was possible.

Rio stopped with her head hanging low still looking down at her feet, waiting and wishing so badly that he would stop her by taking her away. Yeah, that would never happen because it was Tezuka she was thinking about. She sighed turning around keeping her gaze to the ground.

"Thank you." She muttered giving a slight awkward bow and walking off to the terminal to leave for good. "**I'll miss you**." It wasn't audible for him to hear it, but she did not wished for it to be heard by him at all.

The stoic buchou walked disappointedly back home, feeling like a complete idiot for not returning Ryoma's cousin back to him, but he was unclear as to why exactly he went. Half the time he didn't get what 'love' or 'like' was, he loved tennis and other things, but people? He cared for his teammates because it was his responsibility, why Rio Echizen though?

"Ah, Tezuka." Fuji appeared out of no where. "Uh, where's Rio-san?" He looked around curiously.

"Gone." He replied avoiding to meet the tensai's eyes, knowing well that he would be angry. "She did not say much. I have to get home."

Fuji cursed under his breath and followed him behind. "Guess we can't do anything about it, but did you at least tell her how you felt?" That question hit him hard in the chest.

"It had nothing to go with the subject." He pointed out firmly wanting him to stop with the nonsense about emotions and whatnots.

Slightly annoyed, Fuji did not press the matter at all as they walked to their houses. He had hoped greatly that she would not have left at all.

Morning practice had become a daily thing as they were slowly approaching for another round to get Seigaku into the nationals, so putting more of an effort was needed for them to win after coming in third last year--much more to their disappointment. The courts were once again loud as the girls were screaming their love for them, it was ignored by the regulars, who were too busy to even care about them.

"--so she didn't return, huh?" Momoshiro asked Ryoma as they sat on the rooftop eating lunch.

The dark haired teen shook his head taking a bite out of his bento box. As much as he wanted to avoid the subject, everyone seemed to keep asking about her; as if they really cared in the first place.

"Its been almost three days since she left," He began finishing his Ponta. "And without a single call. Oyaji hasn't said a single thing or anyone else for that matter, ah not like I care anyways." He groaned and leaned back on the rooftop staring at the sky finding it hard to keep himself awake.

Momoshiro smiled drinking his juice and leaning back against his elbows, staring at the blue sky made his mind wonder too. Even on the nicest day of them all it only made them feel morose, their form of entertainment had left for--well they weren't sure how long she would be gone. He thought briefly as to what today would bring, though he dreaded practice with the heat.

"Nya, its so hot!" Eiji sighed taking a large gulp of cool water to refresh himself.

He and Oishi sat for a while after finishing their practice against Fuji and Kawamura.

"Yes, it is." Oishi agreed wiping the sweat with his towel.

In the courts, Inui was dictating a new plan of exercises for Taka-san and Fuji since they were going to be playing doubles on the upcoming match. Their tennis was taking a lot of their time and slowly they were trying not to let other things worry them, even if they wanted to. Exams for the third years were being tossed around, well the word about them was, and most of the regulars were having a hard time dealing with that as well. College entrance exams were also on their way after tennis season was over, which meant a lot of time being spent in the library.

"Oi, its hot today." Momoshiro stated as he and Echizen were taking a break after finishing their practice for the day. "Man, I wonder how our opponent will take us, since we are going all out this year due to all our senpai-tachi graduating."

The said boy contemplated on an answer, carefully picking out words--less then usual, but felt a need on doing so.

"Eh, we always go all out." He answered drinking some more Ponta. "I only want to defeat my opponent, so they are the ones that need to worry." Momoshiro smirked but said nothing to his response at all as Tezuka had ordered for them to return to the courts.

The coach and the ever-so expressionless buchou presented their words about their match, saying the same things as always, and later were dismissed. It was like the days dragged on so slowly it was impossible to deal with everything at once, well mainly because school had become less pleasant over the years that all of them had spent on there.

Having to listen to things being repeated, the girls chasing over them like a bunch of hungry wolves, and the constant threats from other school did not make the whole feel to it any better. Meanwhile, Fuji and Echizen walked down to eat some ramen since it had been a while, mainly because the tensai felt like he needed to find out more information about the current whereabouts of Tezuka's potential girlfriend (as he liked to call her).

"So, you haven't heard a thing?" He asked after placing their orders and waited in their table.

The young teen shook his head looking rather bored and tired from practice. He was pensive for the past few days though, which didn't really click with Fuji at all, it was too odd and weird at the same time as if there was something he wasn't saying at all. No, that wasn't true at all. The young boy wasn't too perceptive but it did not mean he was stupid either, there was something though terrible wrong.

"Echizen!" He had caught him by surprised. Ryoma looked up at the tensai, his golden eyes barely holding on to the closed eyes of Fuji.

"Yes?" He voiced raising his eyebrow.

Fuji relaxed a bit more and then proceeded on telling him whatever it was that would not make him suspicious, though the subjects were not that interesting. They sat there half the time talking about their upcoming match. It wasn't like they were not interested it was simply due to lack of having anything to talk about, pretending wouldn't work at all, and it was just complicated.

At home, Ryoma entered the house as usual; dropping his things at the entrance and walking to the kitchen for dinner, though he was not hungry. His father as always was reading his dirty magazines, his mother cooked dinner with the help of his other cousin. He took his usual sit at the table without saying anything while his father only bothered him about romance; it was pathetic.

"When is Rio coming back?" The dark haired teen asked suddenly catching them off guard.

"Why are you asking about it for?" Nanjirou arched his brow and looked onto the golden eyes of the boy. Ryoma sank on his chair tracing the rim of the cup in front of him thoughtfully. "Ah, she has not called at all due to reasons that you won't be able to understand at all, and she's busy as well."

The word busy seemed to have many meanings behind it in his mind, busy with school and other things surely; it wasn't coming to him though. Dinner was silent after the question, no one said anything or tried to break the long pause that had overtaken them for quite a while. His parents, he noticed, seemed to be avoiding meeting the cat like golden eyes of his and avoiding talking about something that might relate to Rio--it was making him feel rather confused by the strange doings.

He stared at the ceiling, deep in thought wondering where the girl was at or what she might be doing at the moment. Lately his thoughts had been filled with nothing but the expression of her face, that face and those steel gray eyes.

Tezuka stared off in space without knowing exactly why his mind suddenly had become so preoccupied with her. Her, it seemed too stupid to keep on thinking of the girl as only her--it was Rio Echizen. His cell phone was going off. There were five missed calls, how long had he gone without noticing it?

"Moshi-moshi?" He answered. The static played on the other end of the receiver.

"Tezuka-san?" Came a voice so familiar, yet distant to him. "Um, I was calling to give a quick message." He could not believe it.

"Yes? Yes, what is it?" His voice showed more concern then he wanted to let it be known. There was a soft chuckle and then a sigh.

"This is the only time I am able to make contact with anyone." Rio answered trying to hold on back words and emotions at once. "Its funny how I found myself calling you, then again Ryoma didn't answer his stupid phone. I'm in New York, the city sucks, school is stupid, and I really hate the entire school population…don't even know why I am telling you this."

Tezuka found it oddly that he was liking when he heard her voice like that of an angels--was it too cliché or stupid? It was really immoral thinking as such when he shouldn't, then again he did not know if she felt the same way?

"What is that you want?" He tried to sound cold, but it only came out as his usual voice.

"Ah, sorry." She chuckled softly again. Slowly, she took a short breath. "I don't think that I'll be able to come back soon at all. Things aren't going great at all, being watched twenty four-seven surely is irritating. I am being called right now…did I say that New York is way too noisy at night? Nights here are far longer then I had expected them to be, by the way good luck at the upcoming match." Click.

The static resounded in his ear as the stoic young man shut off his phone. How could something like that suddenly stir him inside like that--not it was not the proper time to think about it because an important match was on its way. Good luck, the only words that she had said before hanging up on him not giving him time to say anything. What was wrong with him? That night he found it nearly impossible to have a peaceful sleep without dreaming of something terrible.

--

New York-

"You called your friend?" The older woman smiled staring at the young woman in front of her.

Her steel gray eyes were captivated by a deep thought, her scowl growing deeper still. Kotone was having fun at taunting her with tricks to keep her there, keep her from ever returning to the place in which she would enjoy herself. Allowing her to leave would only result on her rebelling. So much like her father, whom she found herself cursing his name.

"Rio-chan, come on we have other things to attend to." She pressed the subject.

The said girl frowned again, a dark glint appearing in her icy steel gray eyes as she stared off in space. Promptly wishing not to take place upon the world, wishing many things at once to be more clearer. That monotone voice she missed deeply was scarring itself in her memory, the voice she would never be able to hear anymore close to her.

"I simply agreed to come here," Her voice held together, but she was on the verge of breaking down. "It wasn't an agreement to accept anyone to become my husband at all. Controlling my life makes me live in some type of sovereignty, or am I just being favored over the other members of your family?" The icy gray eyes turned colder, blizzard like as Kotone choked on her words.

There was a time she elaborated a clear answer, or at least one that would make her calmer. Stealing her away from all the rights she held was a mistake. Noting her slip up, her face contorted into a frown and she disappeared.

Rio sank in the chair staring out the window. The skies were no longer blue like in Japan, the smell of summer mixed with another foreign smell. Depression seemed to have hit at all-time high, but it wasn't time to think about that now. Images of the stoic Tezuka appeared in her head, that flawless face and those eyes, and his auburn hair.

His voice reverberated in her ears like a lullaby, the strong tone to his authority voice. Everything about him rushed into her head, the small instances they spent together had more meaning then its prompted time. Why now? Why did she have to think so deeply about him like that?

"I wonder if you miss me?" She questioned out loud. "Will you hate me for not returning? I wished to have said that I liked you back then."

The empty feeling inside was growing darker by the minute, though it had been only about two months she had known him there was something enchanting about him. Even his name held a certain charm to it, the way it came out of her lips and how it sounded. It was nearly impossible to stop thinking about such figure as him and wanting to be near him, that was it. Being near him made everything seemed less complex.

No matter what, Rio made up her mind on returning to Japan no matter the cost.

--

Japan…

Tezuka woke up sweating, panting for air as if felt that someone had been choking him. He pushed his glasses on his face and looked at the clock. The small red digital numbers read 4 in the morning. Sighing, he stood and paced around his room.

He cursed under his breath as he walked downstairs to have a drink of water. Tugging his shirt that was plastered on his body, the heat was really annoying. He stared at the clock on the kitchen, but not finding any reason to go back to sleep. Quickly he took a shower and changed into his tennis uniform. Before heading out the door, he wrote a quick note for his grandfather letting him know that he had left early in order to get some decent practice before their match.

The sky was still dark, a few stars still hung on the sky, which was slowly turning purplish with the sun coming up. He had been hitting the balls at the certain spot for over thirty minutes, but as much as he did the stress did not subside.

"Tezuka-buchou?" Ryoma appeared in the court. "Didn't know you came here?" Was he teasing or simply commenting?

"Echizen." The stoic young man answered wiping the sweat from his face.

The dark haired teen pulled out his racket and began to stretch. A faint smile appeared on his face as he began to hit the ball against the wall, carefully trying to not make it look a bit teasing or trying to provoke his buchou.

"Seems that tennis is the only thing we live for." He expressed hitting the ball in three different spots. "No matter if life sucks and whatever, the only thing that brings us back into reality is tennis. The only thing we know in this world is tennis…damn I sound way too articulate for my own good." The ball he was hitting flew across the court and into the woods.

Tezuka seemed to understand though what he meant by it. The only reason he had left to keep going was his passion for tennis, the rush and competing with the same level brought a great comfort. Even if his mind seemed a bit foggy, his heart was always in the game, and that is the only thing that would ever make sense in his head.

After a while, he was pondering as to whether he should mention that his cousin had called or not. Ryoma, who was cooling down stared off into the pastel sky, the tiny clouds that moved about looked rather warming. The sun was peaking now but it was still early, so what would he do next? His golden eyes looked at the digital numbers displayed on his cell phone, they had hours left until they would have to show up to their school.

"Damn." He said inaudibly packing his things.

"Come Echizen, we are going to the school grounds to leave for the match." The stoic buchou picked up his bag and walked off. The golden eyed teen blinked twice before regaining any senses, but quickly followed the tall buchou.

Whether it would be a good or bad day, Tezuka needed to stop thinking about Rio Echizen. It would be bad if he lost a match just because of a lousy excuse as that. Also, it would be rather cynical to have to lose for a reason like that. Clearing his head along the way, it was helpful when Ryoma would simply say something out random or keep silent. Well whatever it way, the match would have to end up in a victory no matter how.

* * *

Che, sorry for the long waiting for an update. I was having trouble trying to get around this chapter and well trying to develop the relationship here. Yes, Rio is kind of gone all the way to NY leaving poor Tezuka alone. Actually, that kind of worked out in a way 'cause now they are in an internal conflict with their emotions. Some OCCness or whatever its called, sorry it had to happen in order to make the story work. This isn't really a good chapter due to the sappiness and such, guess next time it would be less. R&R. No flames, don't think I want to burn my house down.


	12. XI Looking At Red

**Disclaimer:** Jaw's theme song…would never own it…or the theme song.

**Summary:** Same as the previous chapters…blah

A/N: I am not satisfied with this chapter, though I did try to add some funny. Please review.

_This is thoughts._

**This is English Speech.**

Emphasizing words/speech/etc.

* * *

**XI. Looking At Red**

New York…

--

The dark forest looked eerie, the faint fog lingered as the tall trees formed a large canopy to protect the darkness from the bright moon. The leaves rustled with the wind, cold and sinister. The mistiness of the atmosphere felt strange, the darkness swallowing everything around it as the smell of blood tinted the cold air of the forest.

"Hn, couldn't wait for me could you?" A low toned voice snickered in the darkness. "Must I say that you tried your best, Rio-chan." The long hair of the elder woman swayed like waves with the wind. Even in the darkness, the steel gray eyes shone like the stars giving her an inhumane look about her.

The young girl on the floor stared off into the dark sky, waiting and hoping for death to just sweep her away as her body was numb.

--

Quickly, the dark green haired girl stood up quickly panting for air as she touched her side to see if there was sticky blood on it. Sweat rolled down her face as the cold air hit her from the AC above her bed, which she had positioned it on purpose due to the heat. Removing herself from the silk bed sheets (unwillingly was made to put them there), she walked towards the bathroom.

Debating whether the nightmare was going to eventually come true or not, she opened the cold water faucet. It had been almost an entire two weeks since she had been having the same nightmare, and being stuck in a city where crime was at a bad rate (accordingly to what her grandmother would say) was not helping the situation. As the sink filled with water, the pallid girl sank her face on the water opening her steel gray eyes. Why was the same thing again and again though?

In the dream, her grandmother had shot her because she had run off from the wedding. It bothered her though, the thought of having to marry off just because her stupid company was in danger, but where in the hell was her father to stop all of that nonsense?

Hesitant, she return to her sleep; strangely picking up on the dream before she had awoken.

--

Japan…

The Echizen home was rather lively, the party for the winning the Kantou Tournament for the second time in a row. Time had suddenly moved for them, old memories had decimated with their matches and winnings, and losses that were either in a game or personal. Slowly, it was like things were back once to their original state as if nothing had come or gone.

"Saa…the weather is good today." Fuji commented as he and Tezuka stood in the door way holding a drink in their hands. "The conditions were perfect on today's match." His sadistic smile was knitted rather softly this time.

"Aa." Tezuka uttered after a few seconds realizing that he was in a conversation. "We must not get careless though. We are moving towards regaining our championship back from Rikkai Dai." His face remained unmoving as always.

Ryoma and Momoshiro were indulging themselves in some video games, which they seemed to be captivated by it while Eiji waited for his turn to play. Kawamura and Oishi were deep in a conversation with Ryoma's mother, who was happily smiling at their praising over her food.

The normality transcended into an ethereal atmosphere, the way everything looked seemed to be 'perfect'. Normal, the word seemed too undiluted for their own good as both the dark haired teen and the stoic young man thought. Things always broke that sheer streak of peacefulness, how come nothing extravagant was happening now? Not even during their match were they able to encounter anything that would shock them, was that what the word 'normal' meant today?

"Ne, Fujiko, I don't want to play against you." The red head complained pursing his lips in a pout. Knowing him for a long time made him aware of the tensai's power.

"Saa…it could be fun you know? Ne, Tezuka?" Fuji continued to smile as always, though a sure evil aurora was hanging around him.

The said guy only stared off absentmindedly, but curtly nodding awkwardly at Fuji. Eiji glomped onto Ryoma, who skulked over it while his father laughed at him. It was a really nice atmosphere after a long day, though they had won the tournament and were getting ready to move onto the next phase to claim their ticket to the nationals.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai!" Ryoma smirked as he had beaten the spiky haired guy twice in a row on the game. "Che, here it is Fuji-senpai." He handed the controller to Fuji, who was already claiming victory even though the game hadn't started.

"Nya, Fujiko the game hasn't started." Eiji whined as both young men sat down on the floor to start their game.

The cheerfulness surely was pulling Tezuka under a shadow of depression. As much as he wanted to fight against it, a tiny voice on the back of his head kept on reminding him that he couldn't forget the person so easily. Would the empty hole ever be filled with anything again? He shook his head, _thoughts like that only get me blinded by idiocy_, he thought.

"Baka!" Ryoma shouted frowning at his father, whom kept on telling the rest who were around to read some of his magazines.

"Come on Ryoma, it's a very manly thing to do." Nanjirou smirked stupidly while his wife glared at him. He knew that punishment was to come later, but for now it was a time for fun.

At the end, the dark green haired teen laid in his bed staring off at the ceiling while petting his dearest cat. Winning, winning…ah the word seemed to never sink in his head at all. There were so many things that felt so wrong in this normality that he was taken place into, and all of it seemed like a nightmare.

There was a faint knock on his door, and a few seconds later his father stepped in with an envelop on his hand.

"What's that?" Ryoma pointed at the crème colored envelop on his father's hand.

Nanjirou looked off in the open space of his son's room without replying. "It's for you, I thought I would give it to you after your senpai-tachi left." The golden eyed boy reached for it trying not to disturb his sleeping cat.

Before he knew it, his father had left the room whistling to an inexistent beat. Hearing his footsteps disappear down the hall, he turned to look at the fancy cursive handwriting. Suddenly, his heart was beating faster like a galloping horse. Slowly, with a very high intense anticipation, he opened the envelop and pulling out what seemed to be an invitation.

"Wedding? Who in the hell is getting married?" He muttered out loud looking at the fancy invitation in his thin hand. As he read, his cat like eyes widened in utter disappointment and shock.

Before he knew it, his feet were leading him to the tensai's home without knowing why though. It was like instinct told him to go there due to the shock he had received from the invitation, especially when it involved the person least expected. Ryoma knew it, he knew that the normality that had befallen upon them today wouldn't last at all, and it wasn't even consider normal for his own standards in the first place.

Yuuta, the younger brother, answered the door surprised to see the teen there so suddenly, but he did not questioned him at all. Calling his brother, the younger Fuji disappeared back inside the house while his older brother rushed downstairs.

"Saa, what a surprised Echizen." He expressed allowing him to come inside and guide him to his room. "Is something bothering you?" The tensai opened his eyes, they were sharp and filled with curiosity as well.

Ryoma swallowed and pulled out the envelop from his back pocket of his baggy shorts. "Here, thought it might spike up your interest more." Somehow the whole 'sadist' thing was rubbing on the young Echizen.

"Wedding? She's getting married?" His gaze felt like it wanted to burn a hole on the piece of paper. Ryoma shuddered at the scary look that Fuji was giving out, but dare not speak.

"Fuji-senpai, stuff like that isn't so easily fixed." The teen muttered as the color of his face suddenly drained. "I think that you know well that she won't be coming back, even if anyone tried to stop it." Fuji glanced at his kohai, desperate to get any other details after that, but from the paleness that he had gotten it did not look good.

"Damn." He uttered inaudibly. "There really isn't anything for me to say Echizen, though you do realize that the date is the same as the Nationals, right?"

Ryoma blinked…one…two…three…"WHAT!?" He was surprised to know that he hadn't even read the date of the wedding. "Its on the Nationals? That's…impossible!" Now he was panicking worse then ever, not even when he had that match against Yukimura Seiichi back when he was a freshman in middle school.

Losing his senses and nearly being beaten, no that didn't even came close to how outraged he felt. His brain was just unable to really make sense out of anything, therefore the only thing to do was to leave and get some rest to try to forget about everything.

Fuji on the other hand was pondering upon the sudden matter after he had let Echizen out of the door. He wondered if it was really true or just one of those pranks, no it couldn't be because Rio didn't had that type of humor on her at all. Sure, it might be a prank but she wouldn't go as far as into making them think that she was going to get married. There was something to it, therefore he decided to e-mail her instead hoping to get an answer since the tensai felt that she was not allowed to contact anyone.

He had heard from Tezuka that she had indeed called to confirm the fact that she wouldn't be returning, at least that was a small step of sorts to convince his suspicion over the two seemingly 'friends'. He typed feverishly fast as he could, his younger brother watching him carefully and confused at the same time.

"Aniki? What the hell are you doing?" Yuuta questioned arching his eyebrow.

"Ah, Yuuta-kun it's an e-mail." Fuji smiled and looked at his younger brother. "And it is not for Yuri-chan either, she's rather busy with practice today. Say, you should go on a date once in a while, it is unhealthy for you to stay indoors too long."

Yuuta nearly chocked on his drink and spilling his cup on his homework. The young Fuji glared at his older brother.

"Baka Aniki, dates are not important!" He growled out the answer before throwing a glare again. "Mizuki-san does not approve of me having a girlfriend, he says it would interfere with my tennis." Somehow he sounded way too proud over the fact that Seigaku's buchou hadn't said anything to them against each of the players having a relationship, which was believed to cause several distractions for the team.

"Hn, well Yuuta-kun you'll grow old without having a girlfriend." Fuji teased him nevertheless, nor did he ever missed his chances on doing so.

"Baka!" He muttered with his teeth clenching tightly to the point where it hurt. "I'm going to my room, and I don't want to hear anymore about dates!" He was furious and Fuji knew, but he couldn't help it since he care for his little brother.

The tensai went back on writing his e-mail before turning back to his homework for the night. He was thinking, thinking hard about what it was that he was going to do next, though he had to no clue as to why he wanted to help so badly. Was he turning kind? No, it was simply just to push two people together in order to see what would happen. Watching his friend feel uncomfortable around a girl and having the same girl feel the same surely was enjoyable, especially when it was Echizen's cousin.

Fuji decided to call Tezuka to let him know the thrilling news, surely he would most likely be pissed off for the next eternity.

* * *

Final note: The dream was kind of lame but oh well, I was listening to some stupid movie playing on TV. Anyways, thanks to my friend Liz not a fanfiction member, but still like to thank her. I'm not sure on how I'll bring Rio back to Tokyo, so I'll work on that. Time is moving rather fast in the story and some if it might in incorrect, so I apologize.


	13. XII Daydreaming Eternally

**Disclaimer**_**:**_Am I obliged to own it? No 'cause then it wouldn't be right. I do own the plot.

**Summary:** Same as the previous chapters…blah

_This is thoughts._

**This is English Speech.**

Emphasizing words/speech/etc.

A/N: Took me forever to come up with the content here. Phew, and finally got myself my laptop back...the other one died. Anyways, read and review it would be really nice. Also, David Cook won American Idol so it was great...right...shut up now.

Also, thanks to **SilverAmazonGoddess** for the favorite and those who alerted...sorry if I haven't mentioned your names.

* * *

**XII. Daydreaming Eternally**

New York…

The soft breeze mingled in the air, the almost ending summer seem to approach cautiously around the area. The teacher continued to lecture the entire class while Rio Echizen sat there gazing out the window not really caring about the class, it was too tiring to even pay the slightest attention due to her continuous daydreaming about a certain tennis player she had grown to like.

_Tezuka_, she thought with a smile on her face, _I wonder if… ugh its impossible to not daydream about you, then again this stupid class is boring_. She continued to stare out the window while closing her eyes to try to picture his face.

Slowly, his facial features began to dissolve on her dream like state while she tried to pick up the monotone voice like a radio tuning in to a station. The frequency wasn't that bad as the same words he would say began to dance around in her head like a beat, the beat that brought a sense of peacefulness inside of her.

"Echizen!" He yelled snapping his fingers in front of the dark green haired girl.

"Ne, what are you doing?" She looked at him while opening her eyes slightly as she was blinded by the light. "Gosh, I haven't been gone for a long time and you are acting like you saw me yesterday." A glare was showed over the small opening between her fingers.

His brown eyes stared at her back, those eyes that held so much determination and such drive it was impossible to understand it very well; not that she couldn't that is.

"Echizen, where have you been?" His voice showed much more concern then he would ever allowed anyone to know. He was acting strange in her eyes, was he really caring?

"Tezuka, are you actually caring about me being gone?" If she could believe in anything, it was clear that the stoic guy caring wouldn't be something she would like to believe along with those fairytales she had long hated.

"Does it matter?" His voice was different, unfitting for his own good and strange as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You've been gone for too long…why?"

Deep in her mind, Rio knew that it wasn't the Tezuka she knew at all…it was like someone else had possessed him in a way. Though as much as she disliked his new found attitude, she found it hard to keep away from it as she returned the hug with the same force. Smelling his chest trying to engrave the smell of his strong cologne and sweaty smell from tennis practice, as if he would vanish in an instant once the dream would be over.

"Don't go." She pleaded as she looked up at him. Drowning in those pools of brown. "Don't allow me to get married." Tears began to escape her eyes as she buried her head on his chest once again.

"I won't." He promised putting his chin on the top of her head while smelling the coconut shampoo and the faint smell of vanilla on it as well.

She smelled so sweet, so inviting that it was hard to let go even when a distant voice was calling her--no the dream would be over if either of them separated from each other's embrace. The moment was too silent and still, the perfect way of a long awaited reunion even if it was only for a moment.

"**Rio**!" The teacher dropped the thick math book on her desk. "**I told you no sleeping in class, how many times do I have to repeat myself?**" She was not pleased as she glared at her.

"Plenty of times." She muttered under her breath as she exhaled. "**Sorry, it won't happen again**." The teacher eyed her for a moment and then continued with her lecture about the upcoming math exam.

The dark green haired girl continued to stare off trying not to go back to her daydream, well going back to sleep in class again dreaming about Tezuka.

-+-+-+-+-

Japan…

Seigaku's tennis club members were bustling their tails for the upcoming matches to qualify for the Nationals, it wasn't a time to get careless; though a certain stoic young man wasn't doing so well. He watched carefully at his teammates practice hard while he waited for someone to stop so they could practice with him, it was what he got after being held back by his duties inside the classroom.

"Hn, buchou mind some practice?" Ryoma asked as he stepped besides him after finishing his classroom duties, which he greatly dislike though he had no choice.

"No." He replied as both of them stepped into the courts.

Echizen begun with his favorite Twist Serve and scored an ace hit against the captain, but he noticed right away that he wasn't half the better player he was all the time and he wasn't really happy about it. He didn't really know why Tezuka-buchou was acting strange over the past few weeks except that he could find no reason for his behavior; even if he wanted to it was impossible.

The young teen hated the fact that Fuji was the one that knew something about that, that tensai and his secrets were truly annoying to him because he wanted to know as well. He shook his head as he was forced to draw his mind back into the match, which stood at a 5-4 score and with Tezuka using his "Tezuka Zone" in order to hit all the balls back to the other side of the court.

The two players could go all out in one game during a practice game, therefore, each had avoided to play each other during the intra school ranking tournaments. Usually the game between the two players would go up to a tie breaker and could last long; yet another reason to avoid each other.

"Ne, how long have they kept that rally?" Eiji asked as he and Oishi stood watching the match.

"For about thirty minutes." He informed his doubles partner. "Tezuka shouldn't strain himself during practice." The mother of Seigaku was worried about his friend.

"Hn, Tezuka-buchou," Echizen copied the Zero Shiki Drop to finish the long rally. "you shouldn't strain yourself too hard. I'll quit the game and make you the winner. I wouldn't want to be held responsible for your injuries."

The young teen stepped out of the courts with a very unhappy look on his face. "O'chibi." Eiji muttered as he walked past him.

"We have other things to worry about." Ryoma expressed pulling down his cap. "There's a National title that I have to get back." He walked off without having anything else to say at all.

Tezuka felt shameful for his actions, his carelessness , the stupidity that he allowed to go into deep by being sucked into his thoughts about a certain girl. He hated to feel like a complete idiot, he shouldn't be caring about love and all those trivial emotions that only got him all worked up for nothing.

All the way home he was in a long daze still even if he was supposed to be the always composed captain, no that no longer seemed to be the point anymore as he reluctantly tried to shake it all off. He dropped on his bed after arriving home, pressing hand on his forehead while suppressing an incoming headache. _Damn_, he curse in his thoughts while staring at his ceiling.

-+-+-+-+-

New York…

"**Oi, are you going to sit there and stare off in space**?" A guy's voice interrupted the girl's thoughts.

"Ne, shut up." Rio hissed pushing her 'future husband' away. "**I'm trying to watch the match here, Roger Federer **(1) **is kicking ass**. **Casey, you're interrupting the commentary**."

"**Is that all you ever do**?" He turned off the television while pushing his sleek blond hair back. "**You watch this crap as if life depended on it, there's other stuff out there that should occupy your tiny brain**." Rio glared at him with her steel gray eyes while mumbling curse words in Japanese; thankfully he didn't speak any of it.

She huffed and stood up to walk towards the kitchen of the apartment just to avoid the guy. She truly disliked him for always speaking ill about her and her family, especially her father's side. It was like her father was put on the low ranks of everything in the world, even if he was a famous figure around Europe. Casey also disliked everything that dealt with sports mainly tennis since it reminded her of Echizen.

"**Someone of us can't compare to Einstein**, baka." The dark haired girl stated pulling out the Chinese noodles from the previous night. "**Plus, as long as I can remember my IQ wasn't that of a mule like yourself**."

Casey eyed her with his brown eyes trying to hold himself back from slapping her. _Women, all they do is whine and complain_, he thought while glaring at his future bride, _and this one thinks she's so witty_.

"**Don't eat that filth, come on I'll take you out**." He tried so hard to put up with her. She noticed that he was just being an idiot.

"**No, there's no way in hell you'll ever take me out**." She protested folding her arms in front of her chest. "**Plus tennis is important to me since it's appreciated by my family. Plus, I watch it in order to keep up with things and because its fun unlike you, who has absolutely no idea about anything.**" He glared at her once again with much more dislike behind it.

"**Oh, and I'll be going back to Japan in a few days for Ryoma's tournament and then Nationals**." She finished.

"**Who says you'll go**?" He stated firmly as an order. "**You have a wedding to plan and as long as I remember; your grandmother said she wouldn't allow you**?"

Rio felt her body convulse at the mention of her grandmother, that vile entity. She bared her teeth in a growl.

"**I don't give a damn about what the hell it is that she says**!" She shouted slamming her fists on the counter. "**Its my life and as long as I can remember no one declared you as my father, as if you didn't know I have one living in France. And, you have to right to hold me back git 'cause I don't even want to see your bloody face around me**."

Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily trying to control all the anger she held inside. All that kept her sane was the fact that she now knew her feelings towards Tezuka, yeah watching a tennis game slightly kept her mind on him and away from all the annoyance of the world.

"**You love someone else, what a joke**." He laughed malevolently as he came around to grab her waist. "**He's probably with someone else and Kotone would never allow you to be near him, that is why you are here**."

"**Get away from me**!" She muttered thru her gritted teeth as she felt her jaws lock tightly. "**My life in Japan or anywhere else is none of your business. Keep your filthy hands away from me you git**." The slender girl rammed her heel on his foot and stalked off to lock herself in her bedroom.

He groaned in pain and then shot a glare that knew wouldn't make it past the solid door, nevertheless there was not way he'll marry a brat like her. She wasn't like all those other women he got off easily unlike that girl, who wouldn't even kiss him or give her a smile. He remembered perfectly was once when someone had mentioned a name, a name that at the moment he couldn't remember, but with that mentioned name he saw for the first time a clear smile on her pale face.

He curse as he stepped out of the apartment and left to go to his penthouse suite in Manhattan trying not to think about Rio anymore.

"I really hate him." Rio punched her pillow. "'there's other stuff out there that should occupy your tiny brain'. What an idiot and a complete jerk, who would actually marry that man?" She went on and on with her rant about the future husband.

She couldn't even force herself to say his name, it was a sin to even think about the guy who acted like a playboy…well might as well never object to that. That guy always sneered and made stupid comments about her as if she wasn't present, but she greatly disliked it when he would speak badly about her cousin Ryoma and her brother Ryouichi.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'll have to make this phone call." She picked up her cell phone and began to dialed the oh-so familiar phone number.

"Moshi-moshi?" The familiar voice answered on the other end of the line.

Rio breathed softly and then exhale. "Ryouichi? Its me, you know your idiot sister?" Insulting herself was necessary to get her older brother's attention.

"Always calling yourself that? Its not nice." He snickered. "Joking 'cause I know you're glaring at me from over there. Anyways, what is it that you need my services for today?" She heard him whistle and blowing at his nails, it was a habit that she didn't need to see to prove it.

"Drop the cool 'Aniki' act." She shook her head and rested her head against her pillow. "Do you know of any ways of getting out of New York and back to Japan? I wouldn't be calling unless it wasn't necessary…something according to our stupid bet."

"Ah, yes that I remember it well." He mused over the whole childish thing. "Alright, shot me with the details before I make my calls." Ryouichi began to strum his guitar absentmindedly while he waited for his younger sister to talk.

At first she hesitated over trying to reveal the real reason, but it was that bloody contract that both had made when they were young.

"There's an important matter I have to clear up before moving on with my life." She replied the best way possible to describe her love situation. "Besides that there's no way that I can continue living in this high place, Japan is a whole lot better compared to the New York scene, I take a dumpster better then being here." Her jokes were always lame.

"Yeah, you might want to apply to a clown university, since your jokes suck." He chuckled over the phone. "Um, unfinished business…sounds very intriguing, may I include myself in it to see what it is?"

"If my love life is any interest to you." She replied tracing circles in her bed comforter.

"Hn, love life? Honestly? Man…" He whistled and a few rattling noises followed. "Alright, I can't help you with going to see Orlando Bloom you know, plus doesn't he have a girlfriend ready?"

"I've never even put interest on him, baka." She hissed over the phone. "Besides, I'm not interested in those kind of girl crushes over movie stars, you know its called the real world."

"Che, who's the guy? Spill it before I decide to hang up on you and--"

"Tezuka Kunimitsu." She cut him off. "I don't even know if you know him or not, but he's the guy who I often told myself that would always hate, sadly that's not the case anymore. I swear if you even make fun of it I'll kick your ass to Mars."

From the other end, Ryouichi could not help but feel like he had been hit by an object flying across the room to his forehead. He had heard of him from a magazine he had read when he was in Japan a few years back; well it was when the guy was still in middle school.

"Interesting." He mused once again. "Young love, now that's interesting. Not being able to see each other due to the distance, man what a drama. Alright, I'm in."

Trying her best not to throw a fit, she inwardly smile like a silly school girl going to see the prince--though the matter wasn't as such. _Somehow Ryouichi has turned into a sadistic type of guy, he'll get along with Fuji and if both of them met the world would somehow collapse_, she thought. _No, its too scary to even think moreover, what if he, Fuji and Inui got together…the horror_.

"Alright then this is what will do…" Ryouichi dictated his not-so-well thought out plan for her.

The desperate girl carefully listened to the plan as her older brother explained what he wanted to do, and even if some of it was really out of the question and sounded so childish. It had been a while since he had done something like that but it was a desperate time, plus she wanted to see him as well.

Maybe the whole older brother and young sister bond was still present; even if they often told each other that they hated one another though now it was great to have him around. She was captivated by his weirdness and his motives of actually wanting to help, to say the least she disliked the idea of having to tell him about Tezuka but it was too late.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Rio hung up after giving her good nights and such to her older brother.

Sighing deeply, her eyes felt heavy and slowly she drifted to a slumber with the monotone voice coming from the back of her head.

* * *

-(1) He's the current number one tennis player according to Wikipedia so don't blame me for it if its wrong, since I don't really watch tennis at all plus my cable sucks.

-Casey is the supposed future husband (it was only made up at the last minute) and yes he's a jerk.

-The appearance of Ryouichi, well he'll appear on the next chapter and well Rio will return to Japan as suggested. I'm not making like an emotional thing or anything like that. Oh and the dreaming sequence was odd...I kept on deleting it so it might suck.

-Tell me what you think, no flames though they are annoying. Oh, lastly I apologize for the OCCs from Tezuka and everyone else, but I don't think its that bad :).


	14. XIII I Wanted To

**Disclaimer:** Nah I can't even own it in my sleep.__

**Summary:** Same as the previous chapters…blah

**A/N:** Ah, so sorry for the long wait. I am moving to another country in about two or three weeks, so I have spent a lot of days packing, so not enough time to sit down and type anything up. Anyways this chapter is a bit rushed, but I couldn't come up with anything good without it sounding so sappy. Ah, well also I might post another chapter as soon as I can before putting it in hiatus, which will last for a long time until I get internet back up. Sighs, well thanks to **invisible-gurl** for the review and alert. (hands you a big cookie). Well enough said...oi and don't forget to review please.

_This is thoughts._

**This is English Speech.**

Emphasizing words/speech/etc.

**XIII. I Wanted To…**

* * *

Unknown Location…

"Mm, how in the **bloody hell **did we end up here?" Rio asked glaring at her older brother.

Ryouichi Echizen stifled a yawn and stretched his arms out smelling the fresh island smell. A satisfied expression appeared on his face while he scratched his brown hair.

"Oh, I thought you'll want a vacation." He looked over at his younger sister, who had a very threatening aurora on her; so dark and creepy that it actually sent chills down his spine.

"You idiot!" She punched him in the arm with all her strength. "A vacation? Are you mentally retarded or do you suffer from some other psychological disorder. I don't need a stupid vacation you moron, all I need to do is get back to Japan." She was red all over her face while her hands shook violently with the anger.

"My bad." Was all he could say to her as he pulled out his cell phone and began to dialed numbers once again.

It wasn't that he had done it on purpose at all, but he didn't want his own sister to be married off to some idiot just because their grandmother wanted to get rid of her. Truly, after their parents had divorced each of them swore to never get married; yet it was alright to love someone. Ryouichi had heard about the Casey guy, he was a playboy case despite the fact that he was only a stupid college student in Harvard or something--that he found it hard to believe it though.

"I swear I don't even know why I am related to you." She scowled more deeply as another guy joined them.

"Echizen-san, give your brother a break." Koji Nakamura(1) pushed his glasses up his face while his long black hair covered most of it. "He did this as soon as he hung up the phone."

The dark green haired girl scowled even more at him and folded her arms.

"Shove it Koji, you and your stupid ways of explaining things between me and that idiot." She pointed with her thumb at her brother, who was ranting on the phone. "Besides, didn't any of you take a geography class in school or something, the Bahamas isn't even on the Pacific Ocean."

Koji tried to ignore the last part. "It was his idea of coming here in the first place." He looked at her steel gray eyes and felt shiver run down his spine. Frankly, even if she was only five years younger then him, he was rather frightened by her.

"Right, what a likely story." She rolled her eyes and paced around the hotel lobby in which they were staring at. "I'm going to need some serious headache medicine after this."

-+-+-+-

Japan…

Seigaku had won yet another match and were close to going into the semifinals and close to the nationals once again. It was a very great thing for them seeing that they really were going stronger then previous years, mainly due to the fact that some of them were finishing high school while the others would stay a year or two behind still. Tezuka being the captain of the team held much more responsibilities compared to the rest, besides that there were other unseen forces that kept on making him feel the burden much more heavier then previous years.

He disliked the fact that he had started to care for a girl, whom he had a great dislike due to her rudeness and the way she had stirred his heart so deeply like it was. The stoic young man exhale as they were driving back home, he stared out the window and into the streets finding it difficult to come up with another plan for tomorrow's match.

"Ne, Tezuka are you alright?" Fuji asked his friend with a very blissful look upon his face.

"Aa." He replied while turning back to staring out the window. "Fuji?"

The tensai looked at the buchou with an almost-confused look on his face, which ended up looking a bit more sullen and sinister. "Yeah?" He softly replied while putting his book away for a moment.

Tezuka thought of a way to explain it to which it did not sound like a 'love confession' or a proclamation of sorts.

"How do you feel when you're with your girlfriend?" He was so out of character Fuji was practically laughing in the inside.

The tensai knew that his friend for a very long time really never asked about his relationship, nor did he ever bothered to care about other people's business relating to that kind of thing.

"Hn, its kind of difficult to explain it." He replied stupidly as if he was trying to play with his head. "I really enjoy her company, the way she says things out randomly and when she's having serious moments. Its like, everything feels better even when they shouldn't…that kind of thing I suppose."

The buchou elaborated on that small explanation, surely he really found Rio Echizen annoying in many ways, yet when she wasn't around things were not perfectly clear. Why in the hell did he kept on thinking about it? The way she spoke and expressed herself was rather interesting, it kept his mind guessing as to what she would feel about a certain subject. He knew well that she hated sappy words and all of those romantic things, yet she was sensitive due to the fact that she really wasn't around many people.

Tezuka sighed as he thought about her. It was bad enough that her cousin, Ryoma, was part of the team and he was a constant reminder of Rio as well and he really wondered if she was alright.

"Surely that might explain some things." He reflected out loud gaining some looks from his teammates.

"Does Tezuka-buchou seem fine?" Momoshiro asked Echizen from the very back.

"Don't know, don't care." The young teen replied while leaning back against his seat. "It seems that lately he's been a bit careless."

"Oi, oi, Echizen you are talking about our buchou here." The second year expressed putting his hand on the boy's mouth. "If you are heard you will get in trouble."

The golden eyed boy glare at his senpai and kept his mouth shut. "F-fine." He answered trying to speak with the hand on his mouth.

After Ryoma had gotten home, he sat in the living room watching a tennis match while petting his cat, Karupin. He was thinking deep for some reason, it seemed though that lately he was thinking that he should return to America to finish high school; yet he couldn't really see himself returning once again.

"Oi, boy want to play a game?" Nanjirou asked his son.

"I guess." He answered standing up and going to his room to change into his tennis clothes. "Damn Oyaji."

The young teen entered his room as his cell phone was going off madly. He reached over without really paying any attention to the caller ID.

"Moshi-moshi?" He answered.

"Ryoma?" A female's voice replied from the other end. "Oi, the damn gate is locked open them!"

"Rio?" He dropped the phone on his bed and ran out to go out to the main gate.

"No, the tooth fairy." She replied stupidly. "Open the gate."

'She's here?' He thought happily in his head. 'How in the world did she managed to get out though?' His mind reeled in many questions at once as he opened the door.

Rio stood there with the phone still on her ear, her older brother standing against the wall on his own phone. She smiled widely as she stuffed her phone inside her jean pocket, her steel gray eyes were glistened with tears as she reached over to hug the teenager.

"Ryoma!" She cried without actually letting tears fall. "Ah, its so good to see you again. How are you?"

"Che, you're going to choke me." He tried to escape the embrace. Even though she seemed light, she was fairly strong in some sense when it came to hugging.

"Hey Ryoma, its been a long time." Ryouichi smiled at the boy. "I thought I would bring her back here 'cause I really don't like that one guy."

Ryoma really didn't know what his older cousin was talking about, it was so sudden for him to really react to it.

"Whatever." The boy mumbled trying to seriously get his cousin to let go. Ryouichi wasn't helping the matter, since he was laughing at the sight.

"Sorry, I just missed you." Rio let go and she looked down at the ground. "I would never leave again even if Kotone forces me to return to America. The thought of marriage really scares me to death. I'll give her hell if she makes me return to that bastard."

All three walked back to the house to get everything sorted out in order to stop things from going haywire, mainly due to the fact that Kotone would most likely come to Japan to force young Rio back. The thought of returning to America wasn't really pleasing at all, nor did she feel the need or want to go back there in order to get her things. Thankfully, her brother helped with the matter.

-+-+-+-

Three days later…

The day had followed normally for all the Seigaku tennis regulars until finally the lunch bell rang. Quickly each disappeared from their classrooms to go and get something to eat. The normal group sat slightly away from the prying ears of the rest of the cafeteria, though mainly all they ever talked about was tennis.

Fuji was so concentrated on talking to Eiji about an assignment that was due early next week. The tensai had a sudden feeling of something welcoming from his young kohai, Ryoma seemed a bit more relaxed and a bit more-lively. Fuji couldn't quiet pinpoint the exact thing but hoped it was a good thing.

While they were filled in conversation, the dark green haired girl entered the lunchroom after arriving late and handing her excuse to the school director explaining some of the 'situation'. The old man had said nothing at all about it, he simply welcomed her back as always.

Her mind ran wild as she spotted the table filled with her favorite people, as much as she hated the school at the beginning she could not help but like them. The epiphany hit her hard in the head. An arrow piercing the thought, somehow that sounded rather pathetic.

"Ne, O-chibi!" The cat like senpai hung on the teenager. "Wanna play a match with me, nya?"

"Eiji-senpai." Ryoma glared at his senpai. "You are choking me and I will play a match as long as you let go off me."

The happy-go-lucky player laughed as the rest also notice, except for Tezuka, who seemed to be much more emotionless then ever. Before anyone had the chance to really react to anything, they saw the girl who resembled Ryoma in many ways. The long straight dark green haired girl covered her steel cat-like eyes, but somehow her smirk seemed a bit more mischievously.

"Echizen-san!" Fuji opened his eyes with a sadistic smile shinning more. "You're back."

"Rio-chan!" Eiji seize from glumping onto the teenager and then hugged her. "Nya, you are back!"

"Ah yeah. Just got back yesterday." She explained looking at everyone, but not allowing her eyes to look at a certain young man. "It took a while to get here since I spent two **bloody **days at the Bahamas with my baka Aniki."

Rio really didn't want to go into details getting into a fight with Koji and her brother at all, or the fact that they were stuck in a hotel for those two days doing absolutely nothing. Thankfully though, her cell phone was dropped off in the hotel lobby to be left behind in case her grandmother would appear there to retrieve her back.

The tennis players seemed a bit more enthusiastic about the return of Rio, yet Tezuka found it hard to deal with her sudden appearance in front of him. He sat there silently unable to hinder upon his own sudden emotions, it all came to him at once hitting him like a hurricane with strong winds. All those thoughts he had buried for only a few days resurfaced after the storm, how much he hated himself. Abruptly, he stood up and left the lunch room without saying anything to the girl. His heart stirred deeply.

"Tezuka." Rio whispered staring at the stoic buchou as he walked out.

Fuji noticed it unlike the rest, the look of longing in her eyes and the way she looked morose as she stared at him. He inwardly smile because the tensai was hoping for that moment, the moment in which they would finally reveal their feelings for each other. When the time would come though?

"You should follow him." Fuji commented bashful with his smile. "Go."

Rio had an expression that was more terrifying and confused at the same time, she couldn't choose.

"I-I don't know." She muttered being saved by the lunch bell. "I should…" Her sentence was not finished as she quickly disappeared into the crowd.

The dark green haired girl sank against the wall at the rooftop, tears burning in her steel gray eyes, yet they did not fall. She wasn't the type of person who would cry easily, it took a whole lot more to make her cry…hell she didn't even cry when she had fallen and scrapped her knee when she was five.

"Damn!" She hissed clinging her fists tightly against her side as she stared down at the people walking towards the track for gym.

After school, she walked to the tennis courts as her usual routine that somehow she found hard to forget. Ryoma and Eiji, as promised, were already playing a match against each other while Momoshiro and Kaidoh were busy arguing about nonsense as always. Inui and Fuji talked animally with their sadistic smiles on their faces. _Why am I here? Why do I, by instinct, decide to follow that idiot_, she thought making a resolute answer and turned to head home instead.

"What the hell!" Rio had fallen to the ground. "Watch where…" Her thoughts were cut short when the brown headed guy. "T-Te…"

"Sorry." He simply replied as if he really didn't mind her.

Those steel gray eyes glared at the guy as he walked off holding his racket. She disliked the fact that he never spoke out loud his thoughts, it was annoying. He was annoying. Period.

Rio stood up and patter her skirt, picking up her school she left with anger tainting her face. _Stupid guy_, she thought, _he sees me and doesn't say anything. Knocks me down and only says sorry, what a freaking idiot. Ugh, I hate him_. Of course, she was lying to herself.

* * *

(1) He is just some random guy I put on there, though I might use him again later...still working on that.

Forgive me for the OOCs, I think it was really bad, but again I was trying not to make it sappy and mushy, somehow it would be a bit too weird. And please don't kill me for still not putting Tezuka and Rio together yet, trust me I get annoyed when they look like they are about to but then it doesn't happen. I have to work it out though for the next chapter at least, which I will try to make it longer (note: this one was about 6 pages on word) so yeah. No flames, they will be ignored. Thanks.


	15. XIV Frustrations

**Disclaimer:** Not even if pigs flied would ever own Prince of Tennis.

**Summary:** Same as the previous chapters…blah

**A/N**: Woot, got yerself a new chapter my wonderful people who care for this story. Well, I thought I would continue 'cause I think you would kill me if I left this story in hiatus without having any progress with the romance between our favorite (or at least mine) character, Tezuka and my OC Rio. Hope you like it :)

Shoutout Section:

**invisible-gurl**: thanks for liking it so far and yes, Tezuka is like a rock indeed. Sounds a bit similar to Sanada (don't know why i am making a reference), for reviewing, alerting, and favoring it. 

**Milisante**: I apologize greatly for not thanking you on the previous chapter :( but thank you for reviewing and alerting. 

**manx160**: thank you so much for alerting and for the favorite

**Painfully Living**: ZOMG! I totally forgot to thank you! Wah, I feel so bad. (hands you a large cookie) sorry.

And if I forgot you, send me a message from here 'cause I feel so bad :(.

_This is thoughts._

**This is English Speech.**

Emphasizing words/speech/etc.

* * *

**XIV. Frustrations**

Day and night, Rio couldn't keep her mind busy with her--emotions. She sighed deeply in thought at home, school, and any other place she would sit alone by herself unable to still face the Seigaku regulars. All of those who had noticed her long absent really did not care, others though wished she had not return. Again, she sighed as she thought of the current threat someone had made against her via a messy looking letter.

The letter said that she would be beaten up badly if she kept being around Fuji, not that she could help it, but did they forget the fact that he was dating a girl from another school? Deciding to ignore such pure ignorance, she discarded the letter on the waste bin without giving it a second thought.

Most of the days, the dark green haired girl tried to muster up some courage to talk to Tezuka. In the end, she would just give in since he won't even recognize her existence…somehow even thinking about it seemed wasteful.

"Echizen-senpai?" Momoshiro bumped into the girl in one of her usual walks around the school. Again, she was in deep thought.

"Momo," she grimaced at the 'senpai' thing. "sorry, I was thinking deeply and forgot where I was going." The spiky haired boy grinned stupidly as he told her not to care about it.

Of course all of the regulars had become aware of the atmosphere between their buchou, and Echizen Rio. Practices would last just a bit more longer due to their important matches during the week and all of that, mainly it seemed though that they were kept busy, which Fuji and Inui both found it rather annoying. Their sadistic plans didn't get enough of their time.

"Rio, what are you doing?" Ryoma smacked her hand away as she was about to pour salt on her tea.

"Sorry." She murmured, still looking away into the empty air.

"Che, stop doing that you look like a dead body!" He groaned shaking his head at his cousin, despite his own concern over her.

"Damned it all to hell!" She gritted her teeth as if she was trying to break her jaw.

Before saying anything to her, he watched her take her tray and throw the food away. It had gone untouched.

"What happen?" Oishi, the worried ward, asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Ryoma replied standing up and taking his plate with him. There was a scowl forming on his young face.

Stunned, Oishi tried to ask Eiji or Fuji about it since both of them were in class with Rio. He was worried about what was happening after the mysterious absence--which they were not informed about.

While they were worrying, Rio was done with her frustrations to the point in which she kept on telling people to '**piss off**' and to '**skive off **before getting more pissed off'. Tezuka on the other hand, he had somehow returned to normal--not completely but enough not to make it suspicious between his team mates, or at least he believed so.

The young woman entered the library, quickly looking for an encyclopaedia for a report for Japanese History. As she turned to the corner, she spotted Tezuka looming over a large stack of books on the floor. _Doesn't he have enough? Wait, what the hell am I being so caring for?!_, she thought with a scowl, _he is so ignorant sometimes I don't even know how in the bloody hell I even liked him. Curse it!_

Completely ignoring him, she purposely tripped over the large stack of books making them fall on the floor. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there." She expressed in a mocking tone.

The stoic teenager glared at her, but said nothing as he started to pick up his books. He found her behaviour to be more revolting then before, as if she was higher when clearly she wasn't at all.

"Too bad I am not in the tennis club, or else I would've gotten laps." She smirked darkly at him. "Somehow I thought you were better, guess the presumptions over you are rather wrong."

"Where are you getting at?" He had finally gotten enough of the girl. She shrugged.

"Should you care?" A dark look flashed across her steel gray eyes.

"No, I would much rather tell you to leave me alone." He did not bother to look at her, but his tone was stern.

The red colour of her angry flush grew redder. If possible, steam could be coming out of her ears while invisible twitch marks appeared on her face. Annoyed as she was, all that the girl wanted was to just walk away from even attempting to reveal her feelings for the guy.

"You know what, screw everything." She pushed him against the bookshelf, which thankfully was the last one against the wall. "You are damn idiot Tezuka! I might need some adjustment to my behaviour, but some of us just need to get over ourselves like you."

The said guy did not react as she shoved him once again and walked off. He had stared at her hurt expression before she left; best to not gather trouble anymore, he went back to his business.

See, Tezuka was actually inwardly happy for her to be back knowing that she wasn't off to be married to some stranger. His sense of security over the whole thing had lessen; yet he found it impossible to really express his--care. He gathered his books and walked back to his class.

The colours of the pastel sky emerged as the sun was sinking into the horizon line, vanishing from sight while the moon would soon appear. The solace that it gave was unnerving and rather unwanted as Rio stared at it as she leaned against the slightly damp grass. Some showers had gone by previously.

All of those flimsy attempts to confess were surely emitted from her mouth. Each time she would gaze upon those brown eyes it was nearly unattainable of doing at all. Once again she sighed, picking the greenish grass with her fingers trying to ward off some frustration.

"Rio." Fuji appeared from no where. The said girl looked up at the sadistic smile he always bore.

"Ah, hey." She greeted nonchalantly looking back at the river. "Looking for me?"

The tensai shook his head lightly and sat down besides her. He really couldn't tell if she look sad or not. All that there was to say was that things weren't going well, so he wasn't going to allow that to happen between her and Tezuka--mainly because it was his entertainment.

"Are you alright?" He asked sounding, slightly concern.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She replied defensively. "Che, you sound like my Aniki, always thinking that I am not fine and all of that." Worries over her? The thought of it revolted her deeply, the immensely amount of care and burden she was to people.

The deep wounds in her heart etched brightly like fresh cuts, the glistening scarlet blood pouring from it…that analogy sucked. Shaking her head, night appeared before she knew it as the silence hung between the two still. If people passed by and glanced at them, they could easily mistake them for a couple; which they would never be.

"Are you still unsure about your feelings for Tezuka?" Bingo, the tensai seemed to be a mind reader.

"You tell me." She smirked at him as he offered to walk her home. "By the way he treats me or by the way I speak about him? Which one reveals the truth to the mystery, though I am sure you know the answer as to how I still feel."

Fuji amused over her explanation, now he understood in a way how his friend liked her. She could express things in a very difficult way without really trying, she had somewhat of a intelligent factor about her that was intriguing. Rio Echizen could be one of those women in the world that held a special charm that no one else would, yet she never seemed aware of it herself.

"You are in…love." Fuji inquired with a glinting glare at the dark green haired girl.

"Don't speak such nonsense." She scoffed with a hearty laugh. "You are too sadistic for your own good. I don't think is love I feel towards him, it is more like an attachment to his personality and form of emotionless expressions…if that is possible. Tezuka is a special case in my book, the stoic guy who rarely speaks and has a monotone voice, never did I really think those were the type of guys I would go for." Again, she smiled at her own rubbish she spoke about.

Truthfully, expressing feelings and telling them out loud only made her look weak. Expressing such caring emotions were for the weak, those who gave in to their emotions during a battle--damn that analogy still sounded lame.

"Ugh, I just can't stand him!" She shouted in frustration, after Fuji walked her home.

The dark green haired girl paced around the front lawn finding it impossible to enter the house, mainly because she had just shouted out randomly and she didn't want to explain herself.

Her aunt appeared from the other door and smiled at her niece. _She must be tired of a long day at school_, she thought innocently seeing she did not know about her love problem.

"Rio, come on dinner is ready." Ryoma's mother called at her after a minute. "I made Curry and Udon for Ryouichi."

_Food_, the girl thought as she entered the other door taking off her shoes, _even thinking about it makes me angry, damn you Tezuka_.

"Stupid Tezuka…" She grumbled inaudibly at the table as they ate. Ryouichi threw her a look.

"Problems?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Che, little sister when will you lean on me?" He was teasing her again.

"The only thing I'll be leaning will be my foot in your face or your ass." She hissed finishing her food and sipping some tea. "Thanks for the food, it was delicious. I'll excuse myself, there's homework that I need to do."

Nanjirou glanced over at his nephew, who in return smirked. The Samurai had long figured it out during their weekend camping a while back, yet he said nothing and watched the whole thing in the sidelines…something about 'young love' and 'purity'. Ryoma didn't say anything nor did he react, it was completely chaotic trying to understand the atmosphere around them.

Sighing, Rio plopped on the floor on her stomach after changing into a pair of shorts and a stripped tank top. She opened her history book to read over a passage, writing down the important notes to it; which were not hard to find at all.

'_Sotto me wo fusete/ Nigekonda hazu no wandaa rando/ Tooku de shadan no toreru oto/ Naru Sayonara'_ (1) her cell phone sang on her side pocket.

"Moshi-moshi?" She answered picking it up only with her forefinger and thumb.

"Echizen?" A monotone answer came from the other end, then static.

If possible, the world could come to an end any minute now.

"Ah, Tezuka-buchou?" She replied sitting up crossing her legs. "Do you need anything?" As much as casual conversation could go in her head. _Why in the hell is he calling?_

"There's a matter I need to speak with you about." Tezuka replied as he stared out of the door looking at the sinking sky. _Wow thrilling, is he going to talk about nonsense I don't care about._

"Over the phone or in person?"

"Does not matter."

She groaned, _that baka_. "It does, I don't want to have a private conversation by phone." Rolling her eyes she tried not to sound rude. "Whatever it is, can it wait tomorrow?" Somehow by listening to his voice it irritated her.

"No." He stated firmly keeping his tone. _Damn, close_, she thought as she looked at the small alarm clock close to Ryoma's bed.

"Its kind of late to go out." She informed, keeping her seat on the floor.

"The phone." The stoic young man ordered. "There's something I need to tell you, now…" His voice trailed off.

For a second there, Rio sat impatient looking at her long nails and thinking of rude things to say to Tezuka next time.

"I'm not exactly a mind reader or a wall whisperer." Rio expressed in frustration. "I think having a conversation with a rock would be more convenient and exciting." Her mocking voice never failed to make a colourful appearance as she kept on mumbling swear words.

As much as he liked the girl, that kind of weird talk did not help the situation.

"Rio Echizen, I--" The line was cut off.

The said girl kept on repeating 'moshi-moshi' over the phone, but no response. Quickly, she looked at the cell phone battery.

"DEAD!?" She bellowed at the top of her lungs. "Ugh, curse you Tezuka Kunimitsu. I hate technology." With that, her concentration over homework was broken.

* * *

(1) Last Scene- Asian Kung-Fu Generation. I freaking love this song hahaha, so I put it as Rio's cell phone ringtone. I found the lyrics online so they might be written incorrectly. And, I do not own the song or lyrics to it okay.

Ugh, dead batteries it happened to me once so I know how frustrating it can be. And, yes technology sometimes can be really cruel! Well, again it is a slow process in the romance department here, excuse the OOCness and i can't say when they will end up together really 'cause this story is going up to chapter 20 and it will end. Ryouichi has appeared in the past two chapters and i might just keep him there. And lastly, please don't kill me for ending it up like that but I promise that another chapter is on the works. Flames will be ignored, though I might roast some marshmallows with them...sounds good right about now. Thanks!!


	16. XV Tell Her

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis…nope it is my secret spy mission to own it.

**Summary:** Same as the previous chapters…blah

A/N: (falls of exhaustion) ah alrighty my fellow readers you got yourselves another chapter of my story. Okay, so it isn't all lovey-dovey but though i don't mind reading it, it doesn't fit for this story. Well, read on my readers and review it! Ah, and I made a number mistake on my chapters...i accidentally put chapter 15 on chapter 14, they chapters are in order, just the chapter numbers got mixed up hahaha.

Shout outs:

-**invisible-gurl:** yeah you'll see what he thinks on this chapter, though i am not sure if it was a proper way for him :). I hope it isn't too bad.

-**ecyoj06**: ah read on please to find out :)

-**Milisante**: lol alrighty, here's the new chapter and yeah, cell phones are evil! Enjoy this chapter!!

-**2553**: thanks for the story favorite :)

-**zeratheliger**: thanks for the story favorite.

thanks my readers and awesome people...I really appreciate all of the comments/review/alerts/etc.

_This is thoughts._

**This is English Speech.**

Emphasizing words/speech/etc.

* * *

**XV. Tell Her**

Tezuka if possible--nearly--pulled his hairs out as he sat in class finishing some classwork their sensei had handed them at the beginning. She had said that she would listen, but no, instead she hangs up on him without ever calling back. Again, if possible, the dark cloud hanging over him could be noticed by everyone as he walked in and out of school.

After all, he worked on his supposed confession since her return; yet it was impossible on doing so. He had to ignore her for a few days to clearly put his feelings into words, which were harder then it seemed.

Thankfully for him, practice had been cancelled due to a sudden teacher's faculty meeting, giving Tezuka time to go to the store.

Sighing--very hidden behind his stoic expression, he entered the convenience store to purchase some stuff for home. He was browsing the food section as he recalled that they were running out of milk and some vegetables.

"Ah, sorry." A brown headed guy bumped into him and smiled. The guy's steel gray eyes sent annoyed chills down Tezuka's spine.

"Sorry." He muttered and quickly walked away trying not to think about Rio Echizen.

He also noticed that she had not been at school, not that he cared…right? Yeah he did care just not in the surface, inwardly. Fuji did mentioned that he had not seen her either, something about being in the infirmary or something like that. The stoic teenager could not feel but think she was avoiding him, he still had some of the courage from the previous night to tell her he--what was the words he was going to say?

While he was deep in thought, Ryouichi suddenly realize that it was Tezuka Kunimitsu. Smacking himself in the forehead, he ran around trying to find the stoic guy, whom he still could not understand how monotone he sounded. _That Rio, she gets herself with good guys…I think_, he thought, _wonder what went on last night? She seemed silent this morning_.

"Tezuka-san? Right?" The older Echizen asked as he approached the said guy.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The guy replied glancing at the guy.

"Ah, I'm not trying to be all creepy and popping out of nowhere." Ryouichi laughed, stupidly of course. "I'm Ryouichi Echizen, you know my little sister Rio, right?"

"Brother?" He almost glare at that.

Ryouichi grinned stupidly at the stoic guy and he put his hands on the pockets of his jeans.

"Yeah, she's my little sister." He repeated, again. "Look, I'll get straight to the point. You like my sister right? Rio likes you, now the problem with that is that you two are way too damn stubborn to reveal your feelings, right?" How come he inquired so correctly?

"I don't know what you mean." Tezuka walked off not really feeling like hearing his lecture.

"Ah, come on **mate**, you know its true." The brother followed as they stepped out into the street. "Look, all that I am saying is that Rio almost got married to this bastard idiot, who does not compare to you."

Awkward, Tezuka had heard from Fuji about Rio's brother, but never did he imagine that he would actually travel around just to find him and tell him about his little sister. He could not grasp the idea of that at all. The confusion was making his brain feel a bit fuzzy, and was unable to really comprehend anything.

"Just tell her." He finally said after a long silence between the two guys. "Tell Rio how you feel soon before her attempts to return here are wasted, and before any of you regret on not realizing it sooner. Later!" The happy looking man walked off pulling his hood over his head, as females seemed to stare at his face.

Tezuka was left perplexed by Rio's brother. He was still hesitant about the whole matter to begin with, but hearing for the first time that her reason of returning was only to reveal her feelings. Knowing that she actually was probably having problems with that, the stoic captain raced home to call her at Ryoma's house, which he hoped she would answer.

-+-+-+-

The room was tranquil, the only sounds coming were from the television playing downstairs and the stupid laughs of Nanjirou. Sighing, Rio sat up again on the floor and stared at the LCD of her cell phone looking at the number of Tezuka's cell phone. Debating, still, whether to call or not the teenager sighed once again trying to get some courage.

Quickly pressing the green button, she waited patiently as it dialled and the ringing began softly in the background.

"Moshi-moshi?" His monotone voice answered rather quickly.

Rio blushed scarlet red, thankfully he could not see her. "Ah, Tezuka-san do you think we could meet?" There, she said after hours of practicing in front of the mirror, how revolting.

The guy in questioned was taking aback with that, inwardly he was happy. "Aa, where do you want to meet up at?" He responded.

"Erm, damn I really don't know." She gasped. _Great, so much for asking stupid_. "How about at the park? We need privacy and I am not willing to talk with you with everyone knowing."

"Aa, in an hour?"

"Hai, I'll see you." She hung up quickly digging something from her still packed luggage from months ago.

"Where in the hell are you going?" Ryoma entered the room looking at her mysteriously.

Rio looked at him as she picked a pair of plaid Bermuda shorts and a plain emerald green tank top.

"Nothing, can't people go out?" She eyed him and shoved past him. "I swear you should be traded for that Ryouichi, and stop scowling or you'll get old more quickly."

"Che, whatever." He groaned and entered his room.

An hour later, Tezuka waited patiently in the park after going home to drop off his school things. It was rare to see the stoic teenager have a free afternoon, then again he was growing up and somehow was letting lose on some of his responsibilities; it didn't actually mean he would ignore them though.

He looked at the clock on his cell phone, _she would arrive soon_, he thought laying in the grass after waiting for too long.

"Sorry for being late." Rio called as she approached. "I had to do something."

Her hair was still straight as always with some of her bangs covering those gray eyes, she had a tiny smirk on her face.

"No problem." Tezuka said, still with the stoic expression on his face.

Rio sat besides him, pulling her knees up to her chest and putting her chin on top of them.

"Ah, I really hate summer." She commented after a long awkward pause. "Its too hot, humid and I can hardly breath in the heat. I prefer cold weather, snow is great really."

_Ugh, great what the hell am I saying that crap for? _She thought sighing inwardly. _He probably thinks I am such an idiot, then again I still hate him for no reason_.

"It does not bother me." He replied momentarily, gazing at the shadows dancing on the ground. "What is it that you needed to say to me?" He turned to look at her in the eyes, which she found startling and intimidating at the same time.

_Great, remind me of it will you_? "Ah…well you…see…" She stammered. _What the hell_?

She stood up quickly finding it hard on revealing her secret to him. Her dark green hair bellowed with the breeze, as it wrapped itself like a blanket around her. Tezuka stood up, swatting the dirt from his jeans. As expected, Echizen Rio could never say anything out loud without sounding vulgar or using her colourful words in her sentences.

The stoic buchou turned to leave instead, he didn't have time to listen to her talk about useless matters; plus there might be something else to do at home.

"Wait!" The girl reached for his hand and gripped his wrist tightly, making him wince. "Sorry, but you just don't try to walk away when I am about to say something." _Great, now I am pissed off at him…what an idiot_.

"Let go." He muttered yanking his hand away from her tight grip. "Say what you want to say." He was cold and could not be help, he wanted to hear her say whatever she wanted to say…now.

"Hn, prick." She smirked darkly at him letting his wrist go. "Let me get on with the sappy crap and all of that. Okay, I like you…happy? I find you annoying and arrogant as well, which I am sure you find me the same. Somehow you are a prude and slow in realization, talking to you sometimes is like stepping into a mime convention; if possible. And, even as much as I hate to admit it but I just can't stay away from it."

The stoic teenager stood there, gaping. Stupidly trying to process the bizarre confession, and happily--if possible--smiling deep inside of himself.

"Great, I think I should've told this to a rock!" She groaned loudly and stalked off.

"Wait, Rio!" He chased after her, oddly enough. "I…care…as well."

The silence seemed to confine the girl in a cage, filled with confusion and despair at the same time. All of those thoughts, no they were no longer present anymore as her mind convulsed into some type of overdrive making her stop automatically.

He actually care about her. _No that's not possible he didn't stop me from leaving_. "That's a lie"

"Excuse me?" He muttered throwing her a confused look.

"That's a lie and you know it." She turned to face him with a dark look. "If you did, then you would've stopped me from leaving."

"Now you are blaming me?" Tezuka could not believe his ears. "Why are you bringing that up?"

The girl was confused still, combining past and present emotions. Liking someone was indeed a pain in the ass like everyone said, yet it left an imprint of funny feelings inside her.

"Tezuka…" She was close to him, she reached her hand to grip his shirt pulling herself closer to him.

Without much thinking, both stubborn teenagers held each other closer then neither of them could imagine before. The stoic guy enjoyed the strange girl's comfort, her warmth soothed him inside. The girl smiled smelling his scent, wrapping her arms on his tone body from all that tennis and wanting to never part from him.

No matter how much she disliked him and he disliked her, neither of them could keep away from each other. Tezuka believed her older brother was right, it might have been too late in case she would suddenly disappear from his grasp.

"I could not stop you because I hadn't realize my feelings." He explained as he walked her home.

"Figures, again." She smiled gripping his hand. "I didn't want to go because of that as well, then again I found myself choosing something stupid. Casey is going to be pissed that I won't marry him, nah I don't give a damn about that anymore. Kotone is a messed up woman in many ways, don't know how in the hell my grandfather puts up with her, then again that's why he left her."

Tezuka slowly learned a bit about her, the family that seemed to be holding a grudge against the Echizen side; no wonder she chose that side instead. She was a reminder of Ryoma, slightly cocky and arrogant but good inside with great potential.

"What will you do when she returns?" That question took her by surprise as she let go off his hand.

Rio thought about an answer, an answer that would have too many choices to them. Kotone was a powerful woman, her father was in France, her mother was no good getting involved, and her only alliance for now was her older brother.

"Don't know." Her answer was vague. "She'll probably want to tie me up and drag me back to America, and then marry me off sooner just to get rid of me. Simply she doesn't want me to bear my father's last name; nothing more."

Both stopped at the entrance of the Echizen home.

"Its funny," She smiled looking at the stoic guy.

"What?" He answered looking back at her.

"This, the strangeness between us both." Her answer again was simple. "Somehow not even in dreams did I ever imagine I would ever tell you, even if it pained me not to. I still find you annoying with your expressionless face; try to smile once in a while." Her hand reached for the door and she stepped inside. "Good night." A bidding wave and a smile on her face, she disappeared into the dark threshold of the door.

Tezuka could not really understood how everything just suddenly happen. One moment she was telling him off for no reason, and then the next they were hugging without shame. He sighed, content with himself. He turned to leave when Ryouichi stepped from the corner.

"You were watching the whole time." Tezuka expressed avoiding eye contact with the older man.

"Of course, she's my little sister." He replied with a hint of mocking. "It doesn't mean I approve of you though, I'll still keep tabs on you and your behaviour with her."

Tezuka laughed deeply to himself at that. He didn't care whether he approved or not, Rio wouldn't really listen to her brother at all, and he doubted that she ever did.

"Alright, she's your sister after all. I have no say on the matter." The stoic teenager inquired, then stopped on his tracks. "It also doesn't mean that I care, rest assure that Echizen will not be put into harm."

The brown headed man smirked amusingly at how the guy actually spoke more then only two syllables or a sentence, it was rather fascinating to him. _Tezuka Kunimitsu, this bastard better take care of her or I'll kick his ass_.

"Good, you better take care of her while I am not around." He explained his thoughts. "If you allow her to get hurt then there'll be some consequences to pay. I'll hunt you down and kick your ass for hurting her, so with that I leave her to your care. Later, Tezuka."

* * *

Ah, over protective brothers (shakes head)...actually I can't say much 'cause I am an older sister, sighs, it sucks. Younger brother is a total loser and extremely rude, so yeah I think he's going through the 'angst' stage of his teenage years. Oh well enough of that, geez! Okay, well hope you are liking the 'sort-of-slow-progress' of the relationship and please don't mind the OOCness from Tezuka, but I think you know what I am going to say next so lets leave it at that. Well, I am unsure as if I'll put this story in hiatus due to me moving away, and not having internet at my arrival on my new house, so yeah. I wrote this in order not to make you guys wait, so please don't kill me if you didn't like the way they got together, but I wasn't going for the mushy stuff :) I hope there's some more, how about you? I think I might write a first date on the next chapter...not sure! Well, no flames 'cause its hot in my small town and I don't think I can make a bonfire...it would be bad so lets not start a forest fire, too dangerous people! Thanks and go review please! Also, excuse some misspelling or grammar errors...I work in a hurry for you guys!


	17. XVI Addicted

**Disclaimer:** Ah, is it February 30 yet? Nope…until then maybe I will own it!

**Summary:** Same as the previous chapters…blah

**A/N:** Alright my wonderful readers heres your update. Remember also that there's only 4 chapters left. I am still undecided on how to end it, I mean Rio and Tezuka's relationship. Should they get married? Continue with their relationship, or in a very sad note just simply break up? Ugh, I wasn't planning at all on turning this story into a romance at the end...(sighs)...well leave a review with your ideas. I wrote most of it while listening to **Nirvana**, **AFI**, **Green Day**, and **Asian Kung-Fu Generation**.

Shout outs:

-**invisible-gurl**: LOL, I pictured it in my head and thought it would be a very fitting way of expressing his feelings. It wasn't mean to be romantic or anything like that, but yeah. Here's the new chapter.

-**Milisante**: Yeah, I really didn't want to go further into the scene, like kissing or anything in that nature, so I kept the hugging part.

-**miraNtezuka**:That's how I wanted the relationship to be, and well here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Also, thank you so much for the favorite and alert.

-**Love leads 2 Pain**: Thank you very much for the favorite

Woot, 3034 hits, how awesome is that? Alright, sorry if I have forgotten to thank you personally (bows) sorry, sorry. On with the chapter...

_This is thoughts._

**This is English Speech.**

Emphasizing words/speech/etc.

* * *

**XVI. Addicted**

What is considered romantic? Roses. Candle lit dinners. Walks in the park. Recited poetry. No, Rio never believed in materialistic things and the typical romance stuff was not to her liking. She stared off in space as she sat in the room, which she shared still with Ryoma, while thinking of her favourite stoic boyfriend…could she call him that? Somehow the world 'boyfriend' didn't defy it very well, it was too abnormal just like the rest of the words out there for it.

She refuse to allow anyone else to call him her 'boyfriend', she simply liked to think of him as a 'companion'…no that wasn't the fitting word either. Whichever she used, boyfriend wouldn't suit the meaning very well in the first place; and just maybe it would be the only word. Ugh, it defeated the purpose of even thinking too deeply over the whole thing, so she dropped the thought aside as she reached to pick clothes for her 'date' with Tezuka.

"Ugh, what to wear, what to wear." She mumbled to herself as Ryoma entered the room.

He arched his eyebrow at his strange cousin, still unable to understand as to how in the world she looked happier. He cringe at the thought of having his cousin dating his stoic buchou, no he didn't dare think about it at all. Ryoma preferred to stay out of it instead 'cause he didn't want problems at all, yet it was impossible now since everyone clearly was so interested on the story.

Again, the teenager groaned at tomorrow dimly trying to push aside the craziness of it all, plus he hated the stupid fan girls who he felt they honestly did not have lives.

"How long are you staying out?" The cat eyed boy asked, still scowling from earlier.

"Don't know." Rio answered as she pulled on a skirt on top of her shorts. "Why? You are suddenly caring over it, geez grow up a bit will you Ryoma." Honestly, she had no clue as to why she was pissed off at her favourite cousin, it had seemed lately though that he had become a bit annoyed.

"Che, whatever." He muttered nonchalantly, and left the room.

Noticing the discomfort on his face, Rio sighed half heartedly at that thinking he was just over reacting over her dating Tezuka. It wasn't her fault in the first place, people needed to mind their own business when it came to her love life with the buchou of the tennis club. Especially those stupid fan girls that always seemed to chase them non-stop, it was so annoying as well.

-+-+-+-

The stoic buchou waited patiently on the local café shop, the only place he would dare to show his face at on a date. The bizarre feeling surely made him anxious, never in his life had he ever been on a date; nor did he really care about where it would take place.

Tezuka looked at his clock. Only five more minutes until Rio's arrival at the shop for their 'date'. No, he couldn't call it that because his 'girlfriend' refused to even call it a date at all due to its insufficient meaning that she had said was more then just that.

He simply though she was making a big deal out of nothing; not that he could comply against it really…he actually agreed to go with that too.

"Tezuka!" Rio called from afar, waving her hand at him. "Gome-gomen almost got here late." Her smile never faltered nor fail to shine, unlike other days.

"It's fine." The said guy answered pulling her chair and let her sit down.

"Thank you, you are so sweet." She snickered as he blushed a bit, yes Tezuka blushed. "An unordinary place for a first date. Hopefully you didn't have a hard day today."

"No, it was fine." The stoic captain replied, looking at the menu. "Are you ordering anything?"

The dark green haired girl looked at him, her steel gray eyes gazing deeply into his brown ones.

"Not hungry really, though I'll like a cup of tea." Again, her smile made him feel…the word failed to come to his head.

The couple placed their ordered, then sat in silence as if it was an everyday thing, which it was. Neither of them really called each other by first names, they didn't feel like it gave them any closeness then the closeness they had now. Being with each other felt better then being apart for too long, Rio felt happy to be able to spend time with Tezuka even if most of it was silent and not like those romantic type of things.

Rio wasn't expecting anything romantic at all, after all it was the stuff that had gotten their parents divorce and her older brother nearly killed by a crazy girlfriend. No, romantic was a curse.

"What are your plans for after high school?" The dark green haired girl asked after their stuff had arrived at the table.

"Germany." Tezuka replied simply. "You?"

She took a moment to ponder upon that slight matter. She never really thought of what she wanted to do, simply she wanted to be some place in which her grandmother would leave her alone. Rio didn't want to get married, she didn't want to change her last name at all, and she obviously didn't want to be treated like a paper doll for her mother's family.

"Free from my mother's family." She inquired breezily. "I think I want to attend a school in England again. I decided that I should give my dream of going to Tokyo if I want to maintain a free life. Kotone would never allow me to go anywhere without trying to regain me back into her pathetic world, but I am going to fight her this time." She looked up at Tezuka and smiled again.

He went breathless for a moment, but he covered it with a cough. The stoic teenager was still in the dark about her life, pretty much it seemed that she was not interested on talking about herself in the open.

"Sounds like a very meticulous plan from my point of view." He supported her decision.

Both teenagers decided not to base their future with their relationship at all, it was simply a go-along-with-it. They didn't care what people would think of their strangely formed relationship, and obviously looking ahead with their relationship was not really in their minds; simply enjoying it for the moment seemed better.

"Hn, this is one of the most weirdest first dates I've been in." Rio teased at the sense of his romantic side. "Joking of course, I like peace and silence, though I think you get enough of my loudness when I talk way too much, right?" Her steely gray orbs stared at the brown ones.

"Don't know." He answered bleakly, avoiding the comment. "You wanted to do something…fun?" He was bad a teasing, but she furrowed her brow at that little snide.

"Of course not!" Her voice shook a bit. "Why, you want the whole damn world to know about us? You aren't like that." Why was she getting angry?

"My personal life shouldn't be invaded by the public." Tezuka sipped his tea. "Besides, don't get angry just for my comment. Spare yourself some decency and stop shouting, it's a bit strange."

Rio slumped back on her seat and glared at him. _How dare he say stupid rubbish like that, what an ass_, she thought, _ugh but sadly I am addicted to him, too much for my taste_.

"Ugh, whatever." She frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

"You started the topic." He insisted, and without knowing why he wanted to make her get a bit angry at him.

"Shove it Tezuka, it's annoying you know." Quickly though, she gave in on his taunting. "Fine, I'll admit to the damn anger issue if you want. What the hell, I'll also admit that I just do it to get a reaction from you; a few more words then your usual amount."

"Aa." His answers were so vague. Invisible twitching marks appeared on Rio's face.

"Ah, how about you kiss me…now!" A playful smirk formed on her lips. She wasn't about to let herself be let down if he was the only one having fun.

_Why in the hell am I being such a daredevil as to asking him to kiss me? _She groaned inwardly at that. _Damn it, why in the hell do I feel like punching myself for something so trivial as a kiss?_

The stoic captain was taken aback with that request. A kiss. He would disagree to that because he wasn't about to stump so low on that kind of water, drowning would be the first thing before kissing her. He wasn't trying to be prudish over the whole thing, but he didn't want to make her slip away so easily as that.

"No." He stood up and put the money on the table. "I would never agree to your ordeal."

"Wait, you aren't just about to leave me here." She took off after him.

As she caught up, she walked in silence besides him without even bothering to look at him or anything. _Why, why did I had to place a stupid request as that? Maybe just calling him my boyfriend would be a much more easier thing. _

-+-+-+-

The silence had hung up too long between the two. Once arriving at the Echizen household, Tezuka avoided on looking at her, and was also thankful that there was no moon in sight as he felt his face burning. He had known that usually girls liked being kissed after being dropped off from a date, but as he had stated previously…he would never do that to her at all.

"Look, I'm sorry for that thoughtless request." She expressed looking at the ground. "I prefer just

with calling you my 'boyfriend' instead."

"Aa." He was back again with his simple, short answers that she disliked greatly.

Rio looked up to see his eyes on her, but quickly she looked away as she reached for the door to enter the house.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Again, her quickness was showed as she slipped inside without saying anything else.

Just as that, Tezuka nearly brought himself to reach out and hold her back to kiss her. That wasn't very formal on dates though, plus it was the first one. He remained expressionless as he walked home thinking still, wondering as to how to make that request come true at some point, besides it would eventually come to that anyways.

No, he didn't want to think about the stupid kiss thing anymore.

-+-+-+-

"Nya, Rio-chan want to go to the arcade tonight?" Eiji popped out of no where and smiled brightly at the said girl.

"I…guess." She sighed turning the page on her book. "Eiji, do you usually request for a kiss on the first date?" The question caught him off guard.

The red head thought about it for a moment, certainly it was weird that she was asking such strange thing to him off all people.

"Hn, I don't know. Its been a while since I've been on a date." He smiled and walked off.

"Ugh, never mind Eiji." She said to herself.

Quickly, lunch hour came and she waited for Tezuka to come, knowing him he would most likely skip on that part. No one really had any idea yet since they really didn't shove their relationship in front of people's faces really.

"Hey, are you the girl dating Tezuka-senpai?" A girl with long hair appeared from besides her, as she walked to get something to eat.

"Why do you care?" She muttered, quickening her pace.

The girl smiled. "No reason, after all, you finally got him. Did you happen to do a service for him?" Her envious aurora seemed to be sipping the hatred of the other girls around Rio.

"No service, he isn't that type of person." Rio said, still avoiding to meet their glances. "Why don't all of you just shut the hell up about it. And, I don't think its any of your business to put your opinions on my life."

"Hn, pissed off, eh?" She snickered as Rio suddenly stopped. "You know its true, he wouldn't dare to like someone like you. Just because you are Ryoma-kun's cousin doesn't give you the privilege, after all, he'll dump your ass one day soon."

Rio might agree mentally in her words. Surely a relationship wouldn't last an eternity with the way it was between her and Tezuka, but she didn't care. She wasn't the type of girl who would ask for a simple affection on return.

"Right, like I give a damn about that." With that, she turned her heel and headed to the right down the stairs. "Ryoma doesn't pay attention to girls like yourselves, run along now and find someone else."

Going out with someone was a pain for her. Her mind raced as she sat down under the trees, watching the shadows dance along the dark green grass.

Her head inclined against her arm as she looked up still, letting herself be taken into an imaginary place in which she could sort out her thoughts. It was like the world move slowly, being pulled into a vortex of unknown knowledge and feelings was rather intriguing in a way for her. Time slowed down for someone to stop and think of their choices carefully, yet the emptiness seemed to grown deeper then any wound could be inside the heart.

That feeling of trying to belong, and yet stay apart never left her. People from here and there always wanted to belong somewhere, be loved and cared for like they were the centre of attention. Rio wouldn't allow herself to think of such, all she wanted was to be free from the clutches of her grandmother.

"Echizen?" A distant voice called for her.

Slowly, her eyes opened slowly as the shadows danced on her face. Distortion caught up to her as she stared into the brown eyes that somehow melted her hear, not that she actually believed it to be that way. A tiny smile spread on her face as she sat up.

"What? Am I late for class that they had to send to look for me?" She let out a yawn and laid back down. "I'll be skipping. Report me. Do what you want."

Tezuka did not reply, but maintain his expressionless face steady. He had been absorbed on his own thoughts about the date the other day, still finding it impossible to think about it properly. The stoic young man was confused about the 'kiss' part of the conversation, which technically was not a conversation, but nevertheless it bothered him to no end.

Tezuka sat down besides her, unable still to understand his own reasons and ways to thinking at all. It wasn't something he should worry about, right? Of course not. He too was incapable of draying himself away from Rio at all. She was like a magnet who attracted him, without being able to pull away from it because the force was just too strong.

"Echizen, why?" He asked, still finding uneasy to follow her thinking.

The said girl cocked her head to the side. "Why, what?"

"Why did you bring that into the conversation the other day?" He remained emotionless.

"Oh, that. Forget it." She said evasively scratching her head. "It was just a thoughtless idea I voiced out for no reason. I don't expect things from anyone really since everyone else does, so I am not asking for something that won't really hold a meaning to me anymore."

The dark green haired girl stood up, her steel grey eyes focused on an unknown object in the air. Her mind made up about it, instantly she was starting to feel the inexistent pressure of being in a relationship.

"You are always pushing everything aside." Her boyfriend commented as he caught her wrist, but that did not startled her at all.

"For the childish things I ask of you." She looked back at him. "Besides, I wouldn't want to tarnish the reputation that you have built for yourself."

Truthfully, she had become so aware of her actions, and by having her date him it had become a burden on him. Even if they were going out, things just simply didn't fall into place as they should in every relationship. No, Rio thought of herself as a burden to him.

_Why must I put myself in a guilt trip for? _She thought for a moment. _We are going out, yet all I want is to return to how we were. Was it a mistake?_

"Isn't the purpose of fighting to gain what you want?" Again, he questioned her doubt.

"Don't know about it anymore. I am a bit lost with words here." She sounded irritated now. "Look, just forget all the stuff I asked you the other day. I honestly wasn't thinking of your feelings…" Without noticing, she was so close to him now.

Her breath was caught on her lungs, her heart beat faster then a drum as the blood pounded in her head. His breath was warm, unlike the warm atmosphere in the air, his breath was also ragged as their faces maintain a little distance from each other.

Unconsciously, her hand reached to touch his face, letting her hand memorize the contours of his face structure. Those cool steel grey orbs searched into the brown ones. For him, that sudden soft feeling of her hand was startling, but not in a bad way.

"I…I'm sorry." Rio whispered, closing in the space between their faces.

Tezuka could not think or react at all, her touch was enchanting him. He wasn't keen as to put any emotion to it, simply it was a strange new feeling he never paid attention before at all.

He also, unconsciously, reached out for her and pulled her closer to him. Was he suppose to take the initiative, it didn't matter now that their lips were so close to each other and both of them were breathing hard at the situation.

"Tezuka…"

* * *

**Final note: **Sorry for the cliffhanger guys it sucks and I know. Please don't hate me for the doubt on Rio's mind, but truthfully I think I like to keep her doubting herself about love and all of that. I mean, Tezuka is a bit oblivious too, so I guess it works alright. Gasp, are they going to kiss on the next chapter or not? Well sadly, I am going into a hiatus for about a month or more, depends on how fast I get internet back to post anything new. Sighs, well darn it oh well. I promise though that I will write it at least and see what I can work with. Excuse the OOCness, grammar, and all of that but I am having way too much fun writing this to care for either of those three things. Alright, well please stick with me until the very end. With this, I leave you my good readers and hope to return soon. Thank you for the support and I will continue, so see you guys soon again. I will read your reviews on the upcoming days until I have to cut out my internet connection. No flames 'cause its hot here you know, and I need cold. **Sayonara**, for now that is!


	18. XVII Little Things

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis, I am only a fan who is able to afford it!

**Summary:** The same as previous chapters!

**A/N:** Well I hate public computers, mainly the school's computers because they have put viruses on my USB drives, and well I lost my chapter this time around. Ugh, I am really angry about that and such, but I had to re-start this bloody chapter. Sorry for the late updates, just got my internet back and well its taking a while to go and check out all of the stuff I haven't checked out…that sounded weird for some reason. The title probably does not even fit, but my brother was listening to **Good Charlotte** last night, and he played that song, curses! Also, there were all these other problems. Ugh, well on with the chapter.

**Shout outs:** Thanks to all of you who have read my story so far, and have been waiting for updates. Sorry I can't thank you personally, but you know that you rock and kick butt for reading my story. Hope that you enjoy it!

_This are thoughts._

**This is speech spoken in English.**

This is an emphasis.

* * *

**XVII. Little Things**

She couldn't, she shouldn't think of doing such idiotic move for now because it could ruin the seemingly perfect thing she had. It was the thought of acting selfish and obscene over the whole thing, perhaps she had wished to never have played the game with him; someone who no one should threatened by anything at all. Rio wanted it so badly to the point in which it sounded childish, cruel, maybe even right at some point; except for now she couldn't ask for it.

"We shouldn't." She pushed her palms against his chest. "Please forgive me."

He said nothing at all, but he only looked at the hurt expression on her pale face. Those stormy grey eyes no longer held the same fierce piercing look, it was calm and fragile, as if the world could easily collapse at any second. Tezuka looked away briefly, unable to bear the pained look that she held so properly, but he didn't know why it hurt to see her that way.

"Its fine, we should head back to class." He said, forcefully trying not to be concerned, but it was eating him away. "Are you going to be alright?"

She was reminiscing, and the questioned caught her by surprised as she flinched at his kind words. Despite of how many people thought of him as being cold, Rio knew better then that, and she wanted to hold onto tightly to that Tezuka and not the one who only concerned himself with tennis.

"I'll be fine, no worries." She forced a kind smiled, it looked rather solemn as she stood up. "I hope you don't mind walking me home today, I don't feel like going to the house alone."

With those last words, he watched her walk back to the school grounds leaving him on a state of confusion, and without being able to do anything about it. He couldn't understand the sudden mood swings (if they could be call that) of Echizen Rio, she confused him like no other and it was hard to process everything she did. Though she seemed strong in the outside with her punk ass attitude, he knew well that deep down she was fragile and unable to hold onto whatever reality she lived in, and Tezuka worried about that. He, himself, couldn't understand why everything seemed to be falling into place, but he loved her with the deepest emotions he could muster up for her.

Life couldn't be the same without her by his side, she completed the empty space that he had created long ago and he wasn't about to let her go like that. The smell of her cherry blossoms perfumed had stuck to him, his hand smelled like her as he walked back to class on a daze that no one was able to really understand its reasoning. It wasn't anyone's business to begin with, so he ignored them all the way to practice, also with the constant surveillance of the Data Player, Inui. Even his own best friend, Fuji, felt extremely noisy compared to most days for some odd reason. He didn't even dare speak of anything around anyone, but he got the practice done and over with for the day.

-+-+-+-

Rio sighed loudly, blowing air into the strands of dark green hair that covered her face, hiding her from whatever shame she felt. The scene played over and over in her head, driving her insane because she wanted for it to happen so badly, but it was probably better to have left it that way in the first place. The thought of losing Tezuka didn't set well with her, he was the complete world she had searched for, and losing it would crumbled the world she sustained life in.

The faint sound of the bell travelled into her ears, quickly making her get up and stuffing her books inside her messenger backpack. The thought of meeting him after school seemed scandalous, trivial because she would walk with him alone since Ryoma had some other stuff to take care with some of his senpai-tachi. Rio didn't mind at all because the aurora that he carried gave her self-reassurance about life, even about herself because it was hard to trust one's self. She breathed at the sight of him waiting for her at the gate, he looked like the perfect model for a men's fashion magazine.

"'**Ello**! Hope that you haven't waited for too long." She said, sounding completely offhanded about the whole thing.

"No, I've been here for the past five minutes." He replied nonchalantly. "Ready?" He extended his strong hand out for her, and she gladly accepted it.

His hand felt warm against her touch, it tingled and it felt right strangely enough in spite of not having much in common at all. Their relationship was strong without its faults, and every second Rio was near Tezuka could never be traded for anything even if someone were to come and ruin the picture.

"Do you think we could stop at the convenience store to buy something?" The dark green haired girl asked.

"I suppose so." The stoic buchou replied, tightening his grip on her slender hand.

Rio felt surprised because of that, but was glad that he wasn't pulling away like the usual days in which they walked separately in order not to make eyes wonder.

"I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Why did you offer to take me home today?" Her stormy grey eyes looked into his brown pools.

"Isn't that what boyfriends are supposed to do?" He answered, looking at her. "Do you not like this?" Somehow he felt like he sounded like a complete idiot, but he had to ask because it wasn't the everyday thing of having a girlfriend and offering to walk her home.

"Yeah, but you aren't a normal boyfriend." She smiled, returning to her likable self. "I mean, its cute that you change just for me like that, but I feel like there's some ulterior motive to your actions. All in all, its nice for a change."

His stomach did somersaults and squirm, somehow it felt like they were committing treachery against him. Deeply inside he wanted to stop and kiss her senseless, not that he had those thoughts on a regular basis, but he felt it deep inside of himself.

Tezuka waited outside the store, once they had arrived at it, wishing to have gone inside with her because he couldn't stand the fact that other guys looked at her with such lecherous looks. He hissed inaudibly at one who came out speaking about her, such nonsense couldn't be accepted at all, but he wasn't the one to fight someone with punches.

"Hey, sorry I took long." She came out with a smile on her face. "I bought o-bentou boxes since no one is at home, unless you prefer going to a more private place?" It was sounding wrong for some reason, but Rio remained happy with her sweet face on just for him.

He turned away to hide the pink tint appeared across his face, and hiding it with a cough.

"I don't feel that you should stay home alone, there's plenty of room at my house with my family." He said, still avoiding to look at her because of the shame he felt for himself.

"Oh, no its fine then. I personally don't like the idea of being alone right now." She hooked her arm on his. "Shall we go, before I decide to scram and do some senseless thing by myself."

The troublemaker side of her never hid at all, it was always present and Tezuka liked that she was fearless, despite being slightly weak in some points. That side of her attracted him in the first place because she never cared for consequences, or who she could hurt easily with words or actions; a rare talent no one saw very often. Though he really wouldn't call it a talent, it was the flaw that made her who she was and no one could capture it like Rio did.

"Where you always like this when you were a child?" Tezuka asked, as they turned down the street.

Rio smirked. "Hn, of course I was." It would be a lie if she answered it wrong. "My oyaji often said that I was so much trouble that it was hard to take me anywhere. I used to make the children in the playground cry by saying things to them, but who knows. I was a child and nothing in the world could stop me then, but even back in those day I knew that I couldn't lead a normal life. My mother's family is powerful unlike my father's, but I respect my father for being who he is and not giving up on me." She stopped suddenly and stared at him with glistening tears in her eyes.

"Echizen!" He seemed confused by it. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want for this to end." She let her tears roll down her face. "I-I am nothing without your support around, and I fear that…that this could end so easily by having someone come and crush it. I can't--I shouldn't even think like that, but I can't stop myself."

Tezuka hated many things like losing a tennis match, and now seeing his girlfriend cry over something that was foreshadowing an event in the future. The fear that no one could see was easily spread out into the air, the lonely feeling she carried with herself because of her position; it wasn't easy to be her. Everyone thought of her as the most intelligent person in the world, but she was just a childish person who held so much potential for other things and life didn't sound easy for her.

-+-+-+-

The miscalculations of arriving at home with the family waiting was a down fall for Tezuka, he never imagined for his parents and grandfather leave so suddenly on some excursion. He scratched his head in disbelief, but didn't mind it so much at all as he crumbled the paper and threw it to the recycle bin.

"Sorry about the lone house." He said apologetically.

"No worries, we usually don't spend time alone without people around." She chuckled, opening the o-bentou boxes. "You seem a little bit tired, here have something to drink."

She tossed him a can, and he caught it freely in the air as he popped it open to drink it. The cold liquid sank down on his throat, burning him slightly as he continued to gulp it down.

"What the hell is this?" He gasped, unable to feel good about the drink.

"I don't know, I don't read Russian." She looked at the can, but had no clue as to what it really was. "Oh...this is not good." He didn't like the sound of that as both of them tossed the cans away, both still almost full of the cold liquid.

After an hour, Tezuka felt dizzy and extremely on the edge of throwing up, even looking at the contents of his o-bentou made him gag. Unlike him, Rio seemed happily signing some English song that he couldn't understand a single word at all, but he seemed to be thinking of kissing her again. As he leaned close, Rio stopped signing and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"What?" She felt his breath close to her and she sighed.

"What did you give me?" He asked, resting his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily. "I feel tired and sick."

"I don't know it myself, but I feel better." She rested her own head on his shoulder as well. "I don't want to be away from you Tezuka."

Her breathing sent chills down his spine, and he rose from her shoulder and grasped her chin making her look at him with such unreadable expression he was unable to really captivate at all. She leaned closer and kissed him, without much logical thinking due to whatever was that she had drunk because she didn't know what the hell was wrong with her. Rio ran her hands at the back of his neck, neatly grasping his hair and running her hands thru his slick brown locks.

Tezuka couldn't know what was happening at all, but he enjoyed the taste of her lips and how she smelled up close to him. He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closely to him as she moaned from the unknown frustrating feeling inside of her, but he didn't part from her. Simply, she allowed him to kiss her senseless until nothing was left to do at all because she couldn't think. She would regret later on the consequences, but she didn't care as long as he was with her right in that moment in her arms.

"Tezuka…" Her whisper made him push her against the wall as she ran her hand on his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath his school shirt that fit him well.

It was the blissful dream she had long ago, feeling like nothing in the world could come and crash that dream out, but something bad was bound to happen on the way. The senses that once held her together were decimating, as she continued to give on whatever was happening at the moment because her brain couldn't register anything at all. All those pent up feelings couldn't continue on, and she needed to release them.

There wasn't really anything that pointed out that she was that type of person, but she had attempted on doing something as shocking as that. She wasn't innocent at all, being left alone most of the day gave her plenty of time to do whatever crazy ideas came into her mind, but not going over the edge either. This, this moment was the mistake she was making and would regret, but for now she wanted to enjoy every sensation and feeling it had. The dream, the reality in which she was living in would suddenly be crushed by something greater then ever imagined. That didn't stop her from thinking lightly though, the consequences would be paid later in life, the regretting would eat her away and make her more miserable then she had already made herself. No, nothing could change her world at all. The world lied in deception, so there was nothing else to do except to enjoy the feelings running like a drug in her veins.

The emptiness was being filled, the misery slowly erasing away with a magical eraser, but still the marks were going to be left behind. She closed her eyes at the closeness she had, unlike her, Tezuka couldn't even put some type of thinking on his actions. So treacherous he was, the sin that he wouldn't allow himself to commit seemed to be too good because she had asked for it, and he simply followed that male instinct despite of how much he was fighting it. No, nothing could change his world. He could practice lying to himself everyday, put the mask of the perfect student and captain of the tennis club, but that was a lie in which he had accustomed himself into. Now, putting the façade of being the cold boyfriend wasn't worth it anymore, mainly because he knew that Rio had forced herself to become the person she was. He could easily remove that mask from her and see the true Echizen Rio that she was, and he wasn't willing to give that up.

The beautiful reality in which she existed was accepted by Tezuka, he didn't care anymore about what anyone would think, but she had to stay with him in spite of whatever internal struggles she often went through. He wanted her all to himself, he was selfish on his own right, and the downright loathsome bastard he had to hide from everyone. The world wouldn't matter because she was the sin in which he pulled himself into, frankly, if he had to pay for the consequences of having to be sent to Hell; he would gladly take it. That is how much he knew that he loved her.

"I love you." She whispered, before closing her eyes.

"Me too." He pulled her close and fell asleep.

The little things that created something for a change.

* * *

Hn, what the heck did I just write? Um, don't ask about the cans...perhaps I typed this on my sleep or something, but it fits slightly. I can't believe I made them get drunk like that...what's wrong with me? Insert internal breakdown Ah! Okay, well I am back on and I shall start on the next chapter as soon as I can because I was supposed to be doing my homework, but decided to work until 12 o'clock to get this chapter up. Hopefully you like it as much as I enjoy writing it, and yeah grammar is going a bit off since where I live now I must write in another language, so that gets confusing! My head hurts while thinking of that, stop the madness! Well I don't want to freak anyone else out with the madness, so sit tight until the next chapter to see what really happened to Rio and Tezuka. Please don't hate me for doing the 'getting them drunk' scene and making it all confusing! Sobs and leaves


	19. XVIII Never Taste It

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, not even in the next lifetime.

**Summary:** The same as previous chapters!

**A/N:** Gawd! I really felt the previous chapter was rather awkward and left some…um gaps…open there. This chapter is extra long because I am nearing to the end, so please enjoy this brand new chapter because we are almost over people. Truly sorry, but on with the chapter…

**Shout outs:**

**invisible-gurl**- OMG! Well I'll just let you make a theory on that, but I suppose the child thing would work out. I'll have to work on it though, thanks for your review.

**Milisante**- I thought it was an awkward chapter for me, since I can't bring myself to write more detailed things. But I am glad you liked it.

**This are English words.**

_This are thoughts._

This is to emphasize.

* * *

**XVIII. Never Taste It**

The buzzing of the alarm clock awakened her up, quickly realizing where she was, Rio stumbled into the floor and raced to the bathroom before making a mess. It had been like that for nearly a week, without seeing Tezuka, it made it worse. She began to hate doctors for saying things, then again it had been Tezuka's fault for not informing that he would be late, and standing like an idiot waiting for him in the rain. Yep, catching a cold and then three days later, a stomach virus didn't make for a good week at all. She groaned at that, but dared not think about it.

"I hate feeling like this." She muttered, returning back to the bed that had been bought only yesterday. "Ugh!" At first she had been scared that she was possibly…nah she didn't even want to think about it.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Her aunt entered her room, while holding a tray of food.

"Not any better then yesterday." Rio replied with her nasal voice, which she hated. "Aunt, I don't think I can handle that food right now so early in the morning."

The older woman looked at her in concern, it was rare to see the teenager sick like that, and then again perhaps the weather had finally gotten to her since her arrival in Japan.

"You look very pale and thin, please eat something." The woman pleaded, sitting at the edge of the bed and handing gelatine to her niece.

"Ugh, please don't make me eat anything." Rio pushed away the plate because looking at food would only make her gag and then run to the bathroom to puke once again. "I swear that next time I get stuck out in the rain I'll want to get into an induce comma."

Surely sick days weren't great, missing school and exams weren't something that could easily be made up, but most of all she missed her boyfriend. After doing some 'grown-up' things they suddenly changed, he became sweet and very caring that all the other girls had been shocked to see that new side of him; though the reasons behind it were still unknown to them.

"Well, feel free to come downstairs to eat if you get the feeling." Her aunt finally gave up, and she closed the door behind her.

Sighing, Rio leaned back against her bed as she stared at her ceiling. Her thoughts seemed to over take her as she tried not to think back on the night in which both of them had gotten drunk. Yeah, that was a rather ghastly memory she really didn't want to recollect again in her life, though it changed things.

The previous day a letter had arrived from her mother announcing that Rio had to return back to England; somehow her grandmother had decided that the only way to allow her to lead a free life was that she had to finish high school back in England. Of course that seemed fishy; after all, Kotone wasn't the type of woman who could easily let someone go simply like that. Even her workers feared to quit just so they wouldn't have to be sent to court for outlandish charges, that most likely were just simply made up.

"Ah, Tezuka…" Her mind couldn't focus on the thought of knowing that she had to be separated from him.

_-+-+-+-_

The tennis courts were always loud, the screaming fest never seized at all as the Seigaku Regulars had become tired of it, and they were in need to get rid of them. Sadly, their unofficial member wasn't around to cause chaos like she always did, but they were thankful that she took her time just to annoy the rest of the girls. Today wasn't a good day to bother them at all, simply since they were extremely focused to end the season and play their last game; a rather sad moment for them.

The tensai sat there, alone with his thoughts going back to yesterday's most interesting day.

Simply yesterday the eccentric Atobe Keigo had come, an unannounced entrance to the courts, seeking Echizen Rio for a date. Obviously, Fuji was the only one to overhear him over the loudness of the screaming fan girls of the school, and he wasn't having any of that such nonsense about the rich captain of their opponent's team.

Besides, he still held a grudge against him for making Tezuka get hurt back in their middle school years, and the stoic captain was actually doing well now that he was off doing 'relationship' things with his girlfriend.

The devil himself, Akaya Kirihara somehow seemed interested on her, and the reasons were rather unknown as he had magically managed to send Echizen Rio flowers. Fuji didn't like that at all.

Fuji was the only one to figure what had happened the previous week between Rio and Tezuka, after showing up at his house just to get some notes he had missed during class; not such a normal sight for the stoic captain at all.

_-+-+-+-_

_Why must it be hard to make choices like this? Ending my dream and go back to reality, is it worth it?_ Rio refused to allow herself cry, since she couldn't be weak for him at all. _Things shouldn't be this hard, but we allowed for things to get too far too fast. The willowing pain, why must this hurt to think about? Am I selfish for only thinking of myself? I hate it…I hate it. _"I HATE IT!" She screamed, grabbing a hand full of her hair and pulling it trying hard to hold onto the self-control she had.

This was impossible because of how much she loved him, how much she had shared with him, and now everything was coming crashing down in her eyes. Was this more then love she had for him? Their relationship was strange, containing too much secrets and unknown truths about it. Rio knew that she shouldn't had become too involved with anyone, mainly due to the situation that she was in because of her family. Tezuka knew he shouldn't had either, that was because of his tennis and the future hanging on his hands.

Neither of them though thought of the consequences of allowing to give into their desires, everything was put into the table to never pull it back; like a poker game. They knew it so well, despite of some slight alcohol influence, they didn't care about it and simply did what their bodies wanted to do. Rio clenched herself tightly, fighting the feelings back as she felt herself grow dizzy by the minute. Allowing her mind to remember that night was too pleasant, remembering the savage instinct running her mind at the moment was too trivial.

"Damn it!" She hissed, as she had fallen to the floor without even noticing. "Why does it come back to me?" She had called her body a traitor just in the morning, now it was going against her laws.

"Rio? What are you doing on the floor?" Ryoma entered, yawning on his way to his bed.

"I am searching for dust bunnies." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes on the process of standing back up. "Why didn't you arrive earlier?"

The golden eyed teen removed his school jacket and dropped onto a pile of clothes. "After word with sensei about next year's spots on the team."

"Oh, how about your mum and dad?" In her sickly daze, Rio couldn't even remember most of her day.

"Busy I suppose, don't know." He replied nonchalantly.

Rio fought the urge not to argue with him, but still wanting to get out of her daze as she searched for clean clothes to take a shower.

The warm water running on her skin felt strange, as if she had never felt the water touch it before, and the smell of her vanilla scent shampoo barely being smelled by her weak senses. She lathered her green hair and then made her way to scrub her body, though she wasn't too much into the idea of taking a shower while being sick.

"Rio?" Ryoma's voice came from the closed door.

"Um, yeah? What is it?" She called back at him, while rinsing her hair.

"You have a visitor." His voice somehow sounded strange, unpleasant to the point it made Rio not want to answer to that.

She allowed the water to run a little bit longer, as if trying to stall in order not to see the person; then that would be rude of her part. She turned the water off and made her way to dry her body up, changing into a pair of fitted jeans and a black tank top filled with tiny skulls around it.

"Who wants to see me?" She entered the kitchen. Her grey eyes turned darker at the figure sitting on the table. "What the hell do you want?"

"My, aren't we all happy campers." Kotone smiled widely at her granddaughter. "Please, don't be alarmed by my visit." That was mere an understatement for Rio.

"I don't think that's possible at all." Rio frowned, folding her arms on her chest. "What do you want now? I already got mum's letter about your proposal over my future."

Kotone stood up, slowly gliding towards the dark green haired girl, who refused to look at her because she didn't like her one bit. The older woman grabbed her cheek, making Rio look at her as if they were going to go into a silent battle.

"I came here for that, but you don't expect me to be happy about what you did back in New York." Kotone tightened her grip, her red painted nails kneaded into Rio's soft skin.

"Do you think I was?" Rio smacked her hand away as the pain was becoming too much. "Before you get into further things, allow me to say that I plan on going back to England to finish my school. I make you a deal, I return to finish high school and college in order to not come here for at least five years."

That was her resolve into that matter, no matter how hard she tried to come out of it; Kotone wouldn't simply be satisfied with her first proposition.

"Eh, are you willing to go that far?" The older woman smiled, staring at her still.

"Can't do much about it." Rio shrugged, still thinking about how in the world she was going to tell Tezuka.

"Alright, I'll go for it then." Kotone chuckled, simply pulling out a piece of paper. "I thought this would go to that route, so I am simply adding another two years to it. Seven years away from Japan, no travelling anywhere or making phones to international buddies of yours. Sign it, and I will allow you to return to England in the span of four days."

Rio knew well that she was sneaky, but adding two more years to her resolve made it worse and then the whole calling them and travelling; that sounded absurd. Thinking though on it, could she really last that long away from Tezuka? That was still the hard choice. Leaving him could only break her heart to the point of no return, not being around him was like being condemned to Hell, and not feeling his touch was too much as to just simply ask for death.

"I'll take it." She replied, hesitant about her choice though.

-+-+-+-

Only two days left to go before going back to England, not even the sound of the country excited Rio anymore as it used to. Those childhood memories managed to escape as she waiting in the doctor's office, fighting not to walk out of the clinic though. They were pleasant moments where she didn't have to worry about anything, simply thinking about doing some childish things or getting into trouble. Those were the good times.

So innocent, only filled with selfish reasoning's and resolves because no one matter in the world except one's self. Not caring if anyone got hurt or not, forgetting that they even existed in your world because you were the only centre of it, and because the world was at the palms of your hands with the kind of power Rio held. Her mother's family was actually very powerful, unlike anyone would ever know, but Rio didn't know much about it because she didn't care at all; adding to her reasoning of avoiding to live in her grandmother's house.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Echizen-san." The doctor entered the office, carrying some papers on his hands. "Now, it seems that you are doing better. Slight cough and all, but you are better."

"I wanted to hear that. Its been many years since I've gotten that sick." She said, though more to herself in a sense. "Thank you for such news Kantarou-sensei. I'll take my leave before having my grandmother call."

"Certainly, take care from now on." Kantarou-sensei smiled, as he opened the door for her. "Farewell on your trip Echizen-san."

"Thanks, but I highly doubt it would be an enjoyable one." She smirked, as she pressed the button of the elevator. "I'll come back in seven years to see you again, that's in case I get sick. Sayonara!" She waved and stepped onto the elevator, trying hard not to breakdown after making such trivial resolve against this whole movement.

As she made her way home, the thought of telling Tezuka haunted her because there was nothing good about it. It was actually impossible to tell how he would react over it, really. The guy was like a stone, unable to really read his emotions or thoughts at all; another thing that Rio found intriguing about him nonetheless.

"You look…strange." The golden eyed teen commented, as he put aside a book. "What did the doctor say?"

"Ah, nothing much." She replied, masking it with a simple smirk. "You're reading again? I think the world would really come crashing down and we'll have to live in Mars." He was already used to her weird remarks about things, in general.

"So, when are you leaving?" His voice suddenly changed into a much more…colder tone. Rio flinched at that, mainly because she knew that he was angry at the fact that she was giving up so easily.

"Tomorrow at noon." Her reply was solemn as she stuffed her things into bags that had been bought for her the previous day. "I-I am simply glad it's the weekend." That sad expression in her face made Ryoma frown, it was because he was unable to understand why she made herself so miserable like that.

"Do you even know what you were thinking when you made that deal?

"No, I can't think because it would hurt too much."

"Che, what's with the stupid weakness?" Ryoma balled his fists, allowing the colour of them to drain.

Rio couldn't look at him, just like it had been before when she had left him before without even saying anything; that time hadn't hurt though. The pain she was bearing was too much, but tears only showed the weakness of a human being allowing their hearts to rule over their minds.

"You wouldn't understand Ryoma." She shook her head, trying hard to dismiss the conversation. "I wonder if I'll eat the peanuts on the plane. Nah, they aren't for my liking at all."

Ryoma was beyond pissed off, he was too furious to even think straight as he jumped from his bed and stared at her hard. He didn't want her to leave, even as much as he hated to admit it to himself.

"Will you stop talking like that!" He shouted at her, throwing his book across the room. The loud thud made her jump, as the book landed on the floor. "You, you are always speaking about standing up to others. What about you? I feel like you are a complete hypocrite for saying things you can't even do yourself."

She was deadpanned with that, only those types of words could hurt so much; she didn't know it until now though. The startling revelation of her own weaknesses was only the point of the pinnacle, it was followed by her words that she didn't even believe so much in, and acting like the tough-heroic kind of girl she would never be. It hurt too much.

"I-I can't do this right…" She didn't even her sentence as she raced out of the room and out of the house.

The air came in short comings, too much to handle and too little to do about it. Why? The self-pitying Rio wasn't even sure why in the hell this was happening for, it was just a lot of things to deal with before leaving. Slowly everything came sinking down on her as she stopped, clutching on her chest tightly unable to breath. The whole thing was way too complicated and mind blowing to really deal with, but somehow she had managed to take care of it for the past ten years of her semi pathetic life. She needed him, she needed to share whatever was hanging in front of her with him in order to move on.

"Moshi-moshi?" He answered after the third ring.

"Tezuka…I need to see you." She breathed, leaning against the street wall and staring at the by passers.

"Where?" He asked, not even worrying about his other duties. "I'll be over there in ten minutes."

"Thank you." She hung up and stuffed her phone at the back pocket.

The colours of the sky were fading, the auburn colours looked soft and gentle as her stormy grey eyes stared out into the horizon as she waited at the railing off in an empty road. It was strange to find her near the forest, after all, that's where a lot of memories were held due to their old camp trip way back. That brought a smile onto her face, mainly because there had been that odd scene with Tezuka. Surely all her mishaps had happened around him, everything in her world literally connected to him to some extent, and she longed to feel him around her.

"What is that you want from me?" He appeared, embracing her as she jumped into his arms.

"Just hold me like this for a bit longer." She said, a smile of content forming on her face as the musky smell that he carried surrounded her senses. Tezuka, the one and only person to ever stir anything in her heart.

"Is something wrong?" Sensing that there was something wrong with her, he asked.

Rio buried her face in his chest, smelling his cologne despite being slightly allergic to some scents, but she pushed that thought aside. It was too hard, too much to tell because she couldn't bear the pain that would slowly build on him; if any was possible.

"Are you going to tell me?" He asked, pressing her into telling the truth.

Sighing and inhaling, she stared at him. "I don't know if I can tell you just yet." She buried her face again, still unable to tell him at all.

It was stupid, selfish, and childish to not say anything regarding their future. It was just so complicated in her mind, and it was nearly impossible to resolve it with simple words like it would be in the past. Quickly, she let him go and stood there gazing at the sunset.

"Tomorrow, I'll be leaving to go to England. My grandmother gave me an ultimatum, and I won't be able to come back in seven years." At that, she turn to look at his stunned face and tried hard to fight the urge to beat herself up over it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He brush the stunned face aside, and was showing his angry side for the first time. "Do you think of me as a complete fool for not unmasking your behaviour? Honestly, save some decency for yourself and not me."

Tezuka was beyond the anger point, he was infuriated with the fact that she was just going like that, and without…

"You think its easy for me, you bastard!" She slapped him, hard. "Decency, do you hear yourself speak or what? I…don't think I can do this right now." The tears that were on the bridge of coming made the lump on her throat tighter, it was hard trying to hold back the tears anymore.

Tezuka stood there, wide eyed holding onto his left cheek, the anger that was pulsating from her aurora was quiet scary; not an anger compared to anything before. He opened his mouth to say anything, but those hard grey eyes that stared at him weren't helping the situation at all, and this time it would be hard to get out of the situation.

"I'm sorry." He said, dropping his head in an unusual fashion for the always emotionless captain.

Rio couldn't, she just didn't know how to handle it all of it at once; more when she was deeply in love with him that it even hurt to say it out loud. She dropped her gaze and sat on the railing, her back against him while watching the sun clearly disappearing on the horizon line. Soon tiny stars began to appear on the black abyss above her, it had been nearly two hours in which neither of them spoke; allowing the wind's lullaby to fill the air between the two.

"It isn't your fault." She finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry for slapping you hard like that, it was out of my place to do so. I-I just don't know what to do anymore. Forcing me into this, it was a choice made in order to protect whatever little future I am being promised, and I don't want to drag you down with me."

Rio jumped off the railing and went towards him, stretching her hand to reach his; fearing he would turn away. He didn't though, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly--suffocating her nearly as she smiled a little and closed her eyes. He was too perfect for his own good, even if perfection didn't have a definite definition at all; he was the closest to the definition. He stroke her hair, unable to hold onto his unknown emotions at all because she was so near; yet far away with all her problems.

"I can't afford losing you again." He whispered, just loud enough so that she could hear him. "Why are you doing this for?"

"My own selfishness, and because I want to protect you even if I have to part from you." She pulled away, but held onto his hands as she stared at him. "I want to become more strong, strong enough so you could be proud of me because right now I don't deserve your kindness and love. I am far away from being ideal for you, so I ask one thing of you. Please tell me you hate me the most in this world, with that I will be able to walk away easily and without having to worry about your well being, and please don't fight against it."

His grip tightened, how could she ask for something like that? Was she really that crazy? Tezuka didn't know what ran in her mind, such selfishness wasn't the type of thing that came naturally from her; it was simply forced. The nature of human beings was far too complex, too rare for anyone to become so intrigued by it just like Tezuka was at the moment. His girlfriend asking for something so absurd, hating her? Not even the moment he had seen her did he hate her, no it had been the opposite. She was like an equal, while he was the silent and stoic type; she was the eccentric and loud mouth who voice her opinions without much reasoning. Echizen Rio was perfect on her own way, and nothing was going to change his mind at all.

"I don't hate you." He responded flatly, no emotions weaving thru his choice. "Not even when I seen you at first did I ever. The annoying side of you is enough to become interested on your character."

"Hn, I see." She let go, but stood there. "What are you going to do now though? I can't say good bye to you because I could never say that, those words are like a sin for me; a blasphemy in my world sort of speak. I'm not dying, neither are you…so good bye is something I refuse to hear come out of your lips. Tell me you hate me."

"No."

"Tell me you hate me." Her stare hardened.

"I don't hate you." Tezuka was stubborn.

"I hate you."

"That's a lie."

"I hate everything that is you, even your words."

"I don't see any truth in it."

"I hate your stubbornness."

"I can't deny that, but I still can't tell you what you want."

"I never loved you." Her voice quiver with that, it was lie and she knew it.

"I never did either." He close the space between the two, staring at her with his dominant piercing gaze. "We all can't get what we want in this life at all."

"Oh, you're being a **prick**." She groaned, feeling his breath brush against her face; sending shivers down her spine. "I really hate it when you do something like that."

"I hate it when you oppose everything." He remained nonchalant about it.

The two were much more stronger in holding their stance, neither giving up in the temptation, but Rio knew she was weak against him as she touched his jaw line and feeling his skin underneath her finger tips.

"I hate that you are so perfect." She smiled, now playing into a whole different game.

"I hate flattering words and when you say them often." He couldn't help but smirk at her.

He kissed her, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Both fought for dominance, it was complicated because they were both fighters; adding more to the fire. Rio smirked on the kiss, knowing well that she wasn't about to give on his little game. Tezuka wasn't giving up either, mainly because he was not allowing her to have her way as she often did; plus she still owned him for nearly getting him drunk. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers thru his hair and not breaking away despite the fact that both needed air. It was heated kiss nonetheless.

"I hate flattering you." She said, in between kisses.

"Sometimes I wished you would stop talking." He expressed, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Your hate is too strong too handle, maybe it is you who hates yourself."

"Oh, nice theory." Rio smiled, kissing him fiercely as she felt her lips swell with the harsh kisses. "I just like it when you get angry like this."

"I hate it that you like it." Now they were both being completely ridiculous about it, but Rio couldn't help but think of this as a good memory.

"I hate it that I like it too much." She allowed him to kiss her jaw line. "And, when you become way too involved into it as well." Rio couldn't even think at all, it was such odd behaviour from the always stoic captain; always looking all silent and innocent, but it was proving her wrong.

"I hate it that you keep saying it you hate it." He looked at her, those brown eyes burning intensely with such weird stare. "Tell me what you want me to do." It wasn't a statement, but a mere question to satisfy whatever she was really seeking.

Rio didn't really comprehend it well as she thought about it for a moment, not breaking her gaze from him as her mind wonder into its depths, but she knew that the answer to it wouldn't suffice his own thinking. She shook her head slightly, trying to push off some other thoughts in order to really think about it properly.

"I don't want to leave." She answered, coming up with the only one she could find in her mind.

"That's not it." He pushed her away from him, but kept his stance. "Tell me what you want right now." He was being testy for some reason tonight.

"You." She smiled, hugging her stomach. "I want you and nothing else in this world, is that sufficient enough for you?"

The stoic captain couldn't help but smile at the dark green haired girl, mainly because he wasn't even being himself at all and needed her as well.

"That's valid enough." He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but neither were really at all.

Their feelings for each other were too vague in the exterior, but each knew what they wanted in the outside and that was enough to answer their unknown thoughts. It was trivial really and there was only a small amount of time, so they needed to get rid of whatever frustration they had carried for a while now; it was do or die. He needed her as much as she needed him, feeling each other's closeness and whatever other warming feelings they had within. He couldn't be away from her as she submitted herself, giving into the carnal feeling that just couldn't demise at all; even pushing aside wasn't worth it. She was willing to drop everything just for him, allowing him to take advantage as he wanted to just for one day. Though she wished she had never taste it, but it was far too good to actually let go.

"Tezuka…" She whispered, softly into the night as the rain came pouring down.

"Rio…" For the first time he managed to call her by her first name, the only time he would since she would be ripped from his grasp.

* * *

A/N: OMGSH! What have I done to their innocence! I don't write smut or anything like that...gosh I feel just don't feel like I am suited enough to do so...plus this is a T rated fic! If everyone keeps wondering on the last chapter about them having 'relations' then that was a yes. I can't bring myself to really state it, its just hidden I think. Also they give in the end as well to that 'lust' or whatever you want to call it for yoruself. Ugh, but we are nearing the end because next chapter will be the last. I am sadden that it will end, but I just don't have any more ideas and I just felt like it had run its course. Next chapter will be last and then, I am unsure as if I should write an epilogue. Depending on what I can come up with, so don't expect too much if I don't. I can't say my thanks yet because its not over, but hope that you liked this chapter. Excuse Tezuka's OCCness! I just tried my best to keep in character, but its hard to work with him sometimes. Well, onto the next chapter because I am working on finishing this by next week. Ja!


	20. Ending Song

**Disclaimer:** Wow, in the end and I still don't own it. Maybe in the next millennium.

**Summary:** The same as previous chapters!

**A/N:** Gawd, somehow I don't even know how this story changed. Ah, but I am sad to say that this is the last chapter, though I am still working on whether I should do an epilogue or not. Damn, well it has been great writing this and I am rather glad that my readers enjoyed it. I don't write in professional level nor am I the best, but I like to take on a challenge and even though some of it might not be good I still enjoy writing this just for fun. Thanks to those who stuck to this story and for reviewing, favouring it, and putting alerts on it as well. Its been fun, but hopefully I'll get around to write an epilogue just so I don't leave anyone hanging or anything. I am unsure if I want to write a sequel or not, depends if I get any good ideas at all since there's been a lot of things I have to work on in the first place. Geez, well thanks again and hope to see you around again for another Prince of Tennis fan fiction story or maybe a sequel! (bows) Arigatou!

**Shout outs:**

**ecyoj06**- Yo, thanks for your review. I wouldn't mind actually having a boyfriend like him with the exception of attracting an entire bloody colony of women, but then again I am rather picky about the type of guys I want to date. Of course (even though he's a character on a manga) I find him to be rather hot. Wow, silly me! Anyhow, thanks again. Hope you like this ending.

**invisible-gurl**: I know, Kotone was the intended bad character XD so I kind of thought everyone would hate her, even I dislike her badly. Anyhow, but thank you for your review, and hope you like the ending chapter.

**Milisante**: Aw, thank you. I tried not to worry much about making him a bit OCC and such, then again we all want to see many sides of him whether they are silly or out of it, so I enjoyed working with him actually. Though I will try not to do it again, it was a bit complicated, but I still enjoyed it. Perhaps I will work on a sequel, depends really. I hope this ending doesn't disappoint you at all, even though I tried my best to end it on a happy note. Well, I should just do a sequel to it lol. Thanks for your review, and enjoy my final chapter. Hopefully you'll see a sequel.

* * *

**XVX. Ending Song**

The sun peaked through the red curtains of the large room, poking into the faces of the two people sleeping on the bed. The young girl woke up with a start, visibly shaking as she scanned the wrecked room, but she remembered clearly the previous night. Realizing it, Echizen Rio stared to her side, where her boyfriend laid asleep soundly. His always sturdy brown locks were now a mess, she remembered causing some of that after the heated night. Tezuka looked peaceful, his usual stoic face looked more pleasant and Rio laid back down on her stomach to enjoy the sight.

Who would had ever imagined that the always stoic tennis captain had a possessive heart to him, then again, the world would be surprised as to how sweet he really was in the inside. The mask he hid behind himself wasn't really something to talk about, Rio at least knew that much, but everyone would always talk about how talented he was and all of that. She smiled, lightly tracing a small scar on his right shoulder and one on his back; that one she was to blame.

"I would hope you stop that." He muttered, not opening his eyes to look at her.

"Sorry." She pulled her hand back, and covered her chest. "You know that you are skipping a whole day of school, right?"

"Kindly refrain yourself from reminding me." Tezuka opened his eyes, the slight blurry vision of her didn't really take much. Her eyes focused only on him, and she smiled. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yeah. I am." She slid closer to him and touched his arm. "Thank you. Thank you for always being kind to me and for last night."

He turned to his side, to stare at her messy dark green hair and those intense grey eyes that always captivated his own gaze. For a moment, neither of them said anything to each other, simply staring as if the world would end soon; which could easily describe what was going to take place in only a few hours. He reached over for her and pulled her close to him, holding her just a little bit longer before having to release her again.

The digital clock on the bed stand read only seven o'clock, on its green neon colours, and the sun was barely coming out into the opened cloudless sky. The rain clouds from the previous day had disappeared behind the mountains, but it had left some fair amount of rain for the grass and all plants to soak up. Though the days weren't as hot as ever, it seemed that it could cause some cool to fall upon the city.

"You stated your own firmness and needs last night." He sat up, and ruffled his hair. "What will your aunt and uncle think, once they find out that you never returned home last night."

She pulled the bed sheet to her body, though he already had seen enough of it. Somehow that defeated the purpose of the action being taken, and she frown slightly at that. What would they think? Surely the answer to it would be too bizarre to think about, adding to the fact that Echizen Nanjirou was slightly weird and crazy, but his wife was the one whom Rio worried about the most. Telling them that she just had slept with the tennis captain was out of the question, it would raise too many problems and questions with that, and frankly, Ryoma would be probably scarred for his entire life.

"I really don't think there should be put much thought into it." Rio answered flatly, slightly trying to make fun of the scene. "There would be too many scenarios to really think a plan for, and I am not risking my skin to put my place in any of them."

"Questioning never does anyone good, and suspicion only causes more questioning." He inquired, pulling his jeans up.

"You make it sound easy." She pouted, and putting her tank top on. "Besides, the consequences would be far too **ghastly** to really think about, and I really don't feel like hearing the same lecture about…adult relationships at all."

He shook his head and made his way to the bathroom, but decided that it would be best to change his shirt in order to not raise questions amongst the Echizen household. Yes, that was the best option there was to solve that slight problem, plus there was bound to be a plan inside her head.

"I really don't care either way." Tezuka commented, making her frown because he never got into trouble at all.

Tezuka was the good son, always taking care of his duties without falling out like Rio, no he was the opposite of what she was. Frowning, she decided not to voice out her opinions because as always, it would only bring trouble.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, while staring at the frown on her face.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She jumped from his bed, and walked over to his side. "I just don't want for this to be over." She put her hand on his chest, allowing the thumping of his heart to calm her down a little bit.

It was strange trying hard to understand her at all, the expressions often changed and there were a lot of things that were still unknown to him at all. The fact that she was willing to be with him comforted the hurt that had slowly build up during the past few hours, and the last hours together for the next seven years of their lives.

"Ready?" He asked, as he opened the door of his room and grasped her hand.

"No, but I have to face it one way or another." Rio smiled, and gave his strong hand a squeeze.

-+-+-+-

The alarm clock went off as usual, Ryoma groaned as he tried to turned it off. Unsuccessfully knocking it down to the floor, and Karupin jumping on top of him to wake up. Surely the habit never really missed it's mark at all, but it was different since Rio hadn't returned home at all. He frown as he stared at the empty bed, hoping to find her sleeping in it, but no.

"Damn, I shouldn't have just said something completely stupid like that." He thought out loud.

It was rare for the teenager to care so much about his words, mainly since no one else paid much attention to them because everyone always thought of him as being an arrogant child. Surely it was bound to happen that his arrogance would get him intro trouble, but honestly, who would really put much thought into his stupid words? Again, it really didn't help thinking it that way though, so Ryoma just kicked it aside as he got ready for school instead.

"Ohayo, Ryoma-kun!" His father popped out of no where as he stepped into the kitchen. Frowning, Ryoma took his seat and grabbed his toast in a rather violent manor. "Oh, is my little boy not wanting to go to school today. Want me to call--"

"I really don't care!" He groaned, drinking his milk and standing up again. "I'm going to school, there's stuff I need to do."

Nanjirou only watched his son walk away and out of the door, something about his rather 'moody' behaviour was making him confused. Wasn't the angst period of a teen supposed to take place later in his life? Well, Ryoma was fifteen, so that alone took a bit of thinking since his arrogance and moodiness had been present since the early years. Sighing, the former tennis champion stared out the opened doors and into the sun barely peaking into the horizon line.

"That child only brings trouble." He muttered, picking up one of his adult magazines and begun his usual round of reading it.

-+-+-+-

Rio sighed for the nth time as she walked side by side Tezuka, it was impossible to really do anything when they should be at school--well at least him. Why? The world was difficult, then why did it had to make everything in life just as equal. Again, the frustration was running high on her head as she tried her best not to think. Thinking about no thinking was just--annoying.

"What's wrong now?" He asked, obviously aware of her weird behaviour.

"Its something you shouldn't concern yourself over. Honestly." She muttered, trying hard to ignore his questioning gaze. There were tons of things in the world to worry about, but beating herself over it wasn't helping the situation at all. "Its just…I can't even put it into words."

He shook his head in disbelief, knowing well that she would say something without even having to really put much thought into, something that she did on a regular basis though. She was a complicated case no matter what.

"You worry too much over a little thing." Tezuka voiced out, mainly because he didn't care for a moment. "Over thinking into a situation always tends to bring out the worst of us, therefore I ask for you to stop making yourself do that."

_He's right, curse him._ She inhaled, and stared at him. "I know, I know. This is just a little difficult to completely swallow at once."

The idea of leaving still made it hard to think at all, despite of how much of a distraction she had gotten last night, it was still impossible not to think about it. The thought of leaving him, without hearing him or being around him hurt far too deep, like an fresh new cut. It would bleed and sting at the same time, though it would cause serious damage to the mental ability one had, because if the process was to repeat itself then it would only build a certain fear inside. She feared that he would never love her enough, or at least still wishing for her in seven years.

"You don't have to worry about me." It was like he could read her thoughts. "Seven years, you could accomplish so much--"

"No!" She cut him off, suddenly stopping causing him to nearly fall as she tugged on his arm back. "Tezuka, I am going to be gone for seven years and that's all you can say?" Echizen Rio was in complete opposite, anger wasn't something so pretty about her.

"What are you trying to imply?" He hardened his stare, but saw the almost crying face expression, something he swore to never cause at all. He reached out for her, except she pulled back. "I don't know what to tell you anymore." For someone who rarely spoke much, there really didn't come much into his mind at all.

"Just forget it." Rio gave in, and wrapped her arms around him and buried her face on his chest. "Its all too confusing and I don't like feeling like this. Helpless little Rio-chan.."

Tezuka frowned, knowing well that she was far from helpless. At first glance anyone would think she was simply a pretty face, a conceded girl because her family held some power, and perhaps just someone to toy with for fun. That was wrong. In the exterior it could indicate that, but once someone would get to know her it was completely the opposite. She was stubborn, hard headed, and completely annoying to the point in which one would want to throw her into a pit of fire; or at least it had been the idea given by a few of his fans.

Rio was intelligent and a complete freak, too sarcastic at times but it had been the reason why Tezuka couldn't stop thinking about her. Listening to her talk was enough to catch his attention, mainly when she often spoke in English. Yes, that was the girl he had taken a liking for and had move into the 'third base'. That made him frown, thinking of such lowly remark like that.

"If you frown too much you'll get old." Rio's muffled voice pull him back into reality. "Tell me something, how much do you love me?" It was a childish question, but it needed to be answered.

The stoic captain was taken slightly back with that, though that question would be asked, he didn't expected it to be this soon on the conversation. No. There wasn't any need to think about it because the truth was…

"A whole lot more then you can imagine. There's no need to ask such foolish question." He kissed her softly, allowing himself to not care over it at all as people watched them as they passed by.

"I guess that I don't then." She smirked, while tangling her thin long fingers on his brown locks.

For a while longer, she allowed him to nearly suffocate her in a kiss. Well he did seemed to be the dominant male, but she wasn't having none of that as she fought back for her own little moment of dominance. He groaned as she was fighting back, though he knew that the war would be won by her in the first place. They broke apart shortly, both breathing heavily as they still had their foreheads clashed together and staring into each other's eyes.

"**Did anyone tell you that you are a good kisser**?" She smirked, as a little blush appeared on his face.

"No, and I don't think I want anyone else telling me that." He answered, pulling her into another kiss. "Did anyone tell you that you were too?"

Rio rolled her eyes at that. "Of course not, since I don't spend my time **snogging** guys." Somehow that kind of made her think. "Look, perhaps my 'former fiancé' had…but it is nothing compared to you alright." She was blushing redder then a tomato.

"…" Tezuka decided it was best to keep his comments to himself. "Ah, right. We should continue back to your house." He was slightly embarrassed by his own statement.

Rio smiled slightly and took his hand once again, reminded herself that he was only hers and no one else's for that matter. Even if he were to become a famous tennis player, Tezuka Kunimitsu, the stoic and now renewably possessive guy that would be the only existent in her own memory.

-+-+-+-

The tensai sat on the classroom, carefully looking over some notes as a test was going to be handed out early in the morning. The empty seat of Echizen Rio sat still, silent like a grave without a single person to really question its emptiness. He opened his eyes slightly, carefully trying to think of a reason why even his friend and the girl were missing for. There could be many factors to the theory though, so it was best not to come up with a real concrete answer to it.

"Ne, Fujiko, where's Rio-chan?" The cat like Eiji asked, while looking over at his notes.

"I don't know. Tezuka isn't here either." He inquired, trying hard to hide his suspicions. "Ryoma came, wonder if she isn't feeling well still. Tezuka probably had something important, but he wouldn't miss school though." It was something weird with that.

"Alright, settle down!" Their sensei entered, holding a stack of papers on his hands. "Anyone who is not here raise your hand." That sounded confusing, probably one of those tricky questions.

Fuji paid no attention to the teacher's bizarre question, simply because he was still too focused on the sight of the empty chair. Rio often had a manor of holding plenty of things to herself, but missing school after being told that she was healthy enough to return made him question.

"No, Echizen-san today? Alright, someone please inform her that she owns me a whole week worth of homework." The sensei said.

"I will!" Eiji raised his hand, somehow he was always so happy about something.

"Alright Kikumaru-san."

The rest of the class was silent, people constantly groaning or complaining silently at the hard questions written on the paper. Fuji though wasn't paying much attention to his test, though they were the most obvious easiest questions in the world. No, his mind only focusing on the fact that the tennis captain and his girlfriend were missing. Surely completely off the wall scenarios could take place, but not without a real reason behind their actions. Fuji just didn't know really, simply he hoped for school to end in order to find out what was happening, and perhaps having the tennis data man, Inui join him on his 'expedition'.

-+-+-+-

What is the meaning of a never ending dream? To always live happily ever after in the hands of the one you love? To always wake up and see the same loving face each day? What? The answers only became more questions, and the questions would only become less meaningful then an answer. Surely that sounded confusing, but no one cared to really explain in detail what it meant to truly love someone. To love and to hold…surely those words hold meaning for only a moment and a moment alone. Eternal love, was there such a thing in the world? Even those who swore under a promise often didn't even make it come true, so there wouldn't be much hope at all.

To find the one you love…that became the constant cliché people often dreamt about or thought at some point. Surely that wasn't the case though, mainly because love was a word composed of different emotions put behind it, at least that's what Rio thought of it as. She groaned at the thought.

"We are here." Tezuka interrupted her thinking with a cough.

"Ah, sorry." She said. So this was it, the ending to the life that became like a livid dream in reality. "What is the meaning to have and to hold?"

"To always hold onto the ones you love." He answered, though trying hard not to let her go. "What now?"

She turned to stare at him and smiled solemnly. "I suppose telling you that this is it wouldn't help right?"

Telling him that it was a last good bye hurt to think, mainly because she wasn't trying to sound hypocritical about it or anything. There he stood, looking like a perfect model with his looks and all, but that didn't mean much. No. After last night he looked completely different, he wasn't tense or looking like something bothered him as often was his habit. She stiffed a sob by hugging her stomach, avoiding to look at him again.

"Rio!" He wanted to hold her, but that wouldn't be a good idea at the moment.

"I'm sorry." Rio dropped her head and begun to shake violently. "I can't do this at all. Please just…j…I can't." The agony suddenly hit her, the void creating a larger hole in her already broken heart.

"Don't, don't do this to yourself like that." Tezuka grabbed her shoulder, shaking her slightly. "Look at me." She shook her head. "Rio, please look at me."

"NO!" She shrieked. "I can't look at you and tell you that I won't be seeing you in seven years. I want to look at you everyday, waking up in your arms and--and telling you everyday that I love you." The tears streamed down her cheek, it was so hard then she imagined. "It hurts to know that in seven years you might not love me. Please, please think of me as only a forgotten memory and nothing more."

"You know I can't do that."

"Please, do it so I can stop the hurt."

"No Rio, I don't want to."

"Save me from hurting more, please Tezuka."

"No because it would hurt me as well." The sincerity burned in his eyes, tenderly and softly as he gazed into her stormy grey eyes.

There she stood, vulnerable and incomplete unlike the usual Rio. Waking up in the morning while she stared at him with those grey pools was always like a dream, even when they first had slept together it was a dream. Too livid, too precious to really take a stronghold of it because it might only turn into a hallucination created by his mind in order to maintain it preoccupied. No, even if they were apart from seven years he could never forget her. He held her scars, not only from the pleasurable feelings, but from the deep love she held just for him and no one else.

"Don't do this now." She whispered, still allowing her tears fall.

"I can't, because that's how I feel." He pulled her into his arms and held her tight, smelling the little perfume of her that was left. "Marry me?"

The world suddenly went slow, the minutes ticking on a clock became slower as the realization of the question sunk in. Tezuka hadn't thought much into it, but neither did he care to think over it at the moment. Rio's eyes widened, her grey eyes turning slightly darker as she allowed her mind to let that question sink in. Marriage?

A little flash of her wearing a white wedding dress and him on a nice tuxedo, that seemed out of place but it didn't feel weird. The future, that was something that seemed far away and unknown, but having him around would help fill the void in her heart. Yes, that was a nice thought of knowing he would always be around to protect her.

"Yes." She smiled, while he dried her tears. "I'll marry you." She snaked her hand at the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

It was do or die, to forever hold your peace…yes that was the only last thing she would hear from him for a while, but she didn't care. Even if seven years would seem so far away, those seven years she would wait for him in order to marry him. Being with him was the only reason why she never allowed herself to drown into her own sorrow, it was a complete turn around compared to when they first had meet.

"_Tezuka, is everything alright?" The older woman asked examining the young buchou's face. He stood there watching his team practice from above the window._

"_Have you found a replacement for your temporary assistant?" The stoic young man questioned scratching his eyes as his contacts were stinging his eyes. _

_Before she could answer there was a knock on the door, the door opened slowly as a girl with knee length stripped stockings, pair of black shorts, and a stripped shirt stepped in. The buchou nearly fell off the chair thinking of who the girl was, obviously she couldn't attend school since even coming to school all the students had to wear their uniform_

That had been a slightly awkward situation at first, well mainly odd and strange, but it marked the beginning of their complete weird relationship. No one would had imagined it really, but Tezuka had been taken slightly aback when she had entered the office for the first time.

'_Starless night/ Kako no kage Furikaeranai/ Kanjitai anata no Nukuoro/ Tears are falling down Mayotte mo hanashi wa shinai/ Tsunaida anata no te wo._'(1) Her cell phone went off and she pulled away.

"'**Ello? Yes. Of course. No I haven't forgotten, I am not that stupid. Please. Fine.**" She slipped her cell phone back into her pocket. "The airport awaits me in an hour, I have to get packing."

"**I'm sorry that I can't stop you at all, even when you first left I wished to have.**" He said, looking away for a second. "**I wanted to, but now that I do, it is nearly impossible to do at all. Where will you be in seven years?**"

"**That I do not know, but thank you for thinking of wanting to hold me back.**" Rio smiled and grabbed his calloused hand. "You'll find me, trust me. England is the only place in which I ever felt at home, besides here of course. Promise me that you will find me."

"I have to, because I told you to marry me." He said, pulling her into a tight hug again.

She liked it like this, the perfectly still picture of holding onto him like that, but she had to let go. Slowly the time came and went, like the sleep that only last a certain amount of time. Like that, this had to end as well.

"Everything in the world comes into an end, but a new beginning will build like it is meant to be." Rio kissed him in the lips and then opened the gate door. "I'll see you in seven years." Tezuka stood there, but could say nothing more.

-+-+-+-

_Atemonaku hitori samayoi aruki tsuduketa_

_Kasukana toiki wo tada shiroku somete_

_Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni_

_Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta_

"_Ima mo aishite iru.."_

Rio stuffed her clothes into a bag and diligently scribble some more notes down, the final farewells until the seven years would be over.

_Furi tsuduku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

_Zutto sora wo miageteta_

_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

_Wakari ae nakute nando mo kizutsukete ita_

_Sonna toki demo itsumo yakashikute_

_Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamarete ita_

_Futari no yakusoku wa kanawa nai mama ni _

"_Ima mo oboete iru…"_

Fighting the tears, she placed a picture of the winning national Seigaku team on her book that she had picked to read on the road. Perhaps it was harder to think that she wouldn't see them for nearly seven years, despite of how much time it seemed, it was much more hurtful to think at the fact that she wouldn't be there to see them again during the rest of their careers. Missing Ryoma's graduation ceremony in only two years also created a discomfort zone in her heart, but there was nothing else to do.

_Tooza karu omoide wa itsumademo mabushi sugite_

_Motto soba ni ita katta_

_Mou nido to ae naikade itsumo soba de sasaetekureta_

_Anata dake wa kawara naide ite_

"Are you almost done Rio?" Her aunt entered the room.

"Almost, I'll be down there in a minute." Rio turned her back and went back into writing down the final beautiful kanji symbol and folded the paper. "I'm sorry…everyone."

_Saigo ni miseta namida ga kese nakute_

_Kono shiroi yuki tachi to issho ni kiete shimatte mo_

_Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saite itai kara_

The airport looked rather larger then anything else, compared to the last time, it didn't hurt to stare at the takeoffs and the landings of the planes. It was harder to think of not seeing Tezuka and the rest of the beloved Seigaku tennis club. Perhaps their dislike for her would never appear, but there was no way of saying good bye to them at all because it wouldn't be proper.

"Are you sure you know how to get around?" Nanjirou poked fun at the fact that she was just staring off into space.

"I might have been away, but London is pretty easy to get around." She snide at him, while pulling out her plane ticket. "I only leave like fifteen minutes away from Heathrow, so don't worry about me."

"Nanjirou, please leave her alone." His wife asked, gently smiling at him, but it was a scary kind of smile. "You'll take care now, won't you?"

"Of course, there's nothing much to do." Rio sighed again, completely forgetting that she wasn't going to talk to them in seven years.

"You'll call everyday, right?" The Samurai insisted, even though he knew the answer clearly by looking at her face.

"You know I can't, but please don't rub it on my face." Rio glared at him, picking up her bags as she heard the announcement over the intercom.

_Yori sotte daki atta nukumori wa wasure nai de ne_

_Chigau dareka wo aishite mo_

_Saigo ni kiita anata no koe wo kono mama zutto hanasa nai mama_

_Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai_

_Furi tsuduku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

_Zutto sora wo miageteta_

_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima neggi ga todoku no nara_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

"London, huh?" She thought out loud. "I have to get going." No one knew of her escapade with Tezuka, but they did note the change about her.

Nanjirou stared at her carefully, studying the rather grown up look on her still young face. She had mature over the past few months, allowing her to get a different glow about her, but the reason behind it wasn't coming to him at all. She had a boyfriend, but he dared not get into the matter because she wouldn't do something so stupid at all.

"Take care Rio." Her aunt hugged her.

"I will, thank you." She smiled and returned the hug. "Take care of Ryoma, and tell him that I left something on his desk. See you uncle Nanjirou, hopefully you can out run me once I get back, or get some points with fencing."

"Ha-ha! Beat me in tennis, and we'll see." He smiled pompously at her.

"I don't think I can, but I can ask someone to take my place. Ja!" She waved and walked to her gate.

'So this is my last good bye then,' she thought while taking her seat in the plane. 'I'll wait for you Tezuka. I'll wait no matter what for your promise. I can't wait for those seven years to go by fast. Thank you.'

"_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete…" _(2)

On the ground, Tezuka looked up at the sky. A plane flew by leaving its clouded tail, it was strange seeing them leave and return. It was weird to know that she wouldn't be around to smile, make fun of the ignorance of the world, and especially smile only at him because she loved him. He didn't know what else to think, except for the promise that laid at the end of his finger tips, being held tightly by a rope.

"I love you, Rio Echizen." He said, and took off to his house.

-+-+-+-

The letter laid there, folded in three with the name of Ryoma written neatly in cursive. He stared at it, knowing well who had written it. The teen grabbed it and unfolded it, in order to read his cousin's final words for the last time for the next seven years.

'_Dear Ryoma,_

_Hn, well it seems that things in this place never change, eh? At first, when I arrived here for the first time in a long time it was weird. I found you in the train with your senpai, getting ready to go to practice or whatever it is that you tennis people do. It was weird at first, staring into your golden eyes and seeing a resemblence slightly since we look alike. I find that rather complicated really, but I can't understand the reasoning of my thinking. I am sorry for not keeping my promise and for always showing weakness, which I know it offends you. Ryoma, don't even allow yourself to think that I am a mere weak human being because in honesty, I am stronger then you think. _

_With the current situation with my family doesn't allow me to show that side, only weakness is the only feeling accepted by my grandmother. Don't worry though, you'll see me in seven years and if not I will come to you. Come to think of it, today Tezuka asked me to marry him. What do you think? I was shocked at first, but I didn't really stop to think about it because I love him a lot. He's not the same when he's around you or the rest, no his love for me is clear and I don't intend to let go of it. Don't worry, I will never take away your Tezuka-buchou from you at all. Well, with that I say farewell for a little while. The future is uncertain, but trust that I will see you someday again. Take care and do well. _

_With love,_

_Rio'_

It was so strange the feeling, but she was really gone. Bed empty along with her things as well, nothing was the same without her. Echizen Rio was really gone for good.

"See you later." He said. "And you better come back."

* * *

(1) Starless Night by Olivia. Its actually the ending song to Nana (I haven't actually watched, though I only read a few chapters of the manga.) I like this song a lot, its rock and well the lyrics are nice as well. Go to animelyrics(dot)com(slash)anime and then search for the anime and...well you know the process I assume. I thought that particular line fit well, and I don't own neither Nana or the song.

(2) Last Song by Gackt. I like this song, though I don't actually know what it all says. Its a pretty song, and I thought I would use it for the final scenes of this chapter because it fit for some reason. I didn't intend of using songs at all 'cause I haven't worked on something like that, but it worked out alright. I don't own this song.

**Final Author's Note**: Wow, it is actually the end to it? Yeah, the final chapter. I am not really content with it because it was hard and I spend most of my time trying hard to think of good scenarios, even to the point in which I couldn't sleep well because I was thinking too much over it! Gosh. Okay, well hope that everyone enjoyed this story and such, thank you. Maybe my readers will see a sequel, but I will have to work out some details. I intended on actually writing an epilogue, but that didn't seem good to me so I left it open so I could write more to it. Oh well, I'll have to see what I can use to work out 'cause I'll probably have to change the setting and such. Well I should just prepare for it, but I hope I didn't disappoint many of you. See you again, hopefully soon!!


End file.
